HUMAN
by Metis' mischief
Summary: Harry Potter's life changed drastically. In an accident, he turned into a dark creature, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends turned away from terror and disgust. Friendships are revealed and tested. Draco Malfoy, abruptly becomes the light of his dark world.H/D
1. Prologue: Incipere

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **00.** **Prologue: Incipere**

Catching every breath, that person gave into the wind, tears that return to its beginning, sparkle of light from his eyes slowly fading from the darkness without any warning of its absconded. I let the rain fall to cry for him because right now I couldn't move, as I caress his face before he would leave me behind in this world, full of sorrow.

I've never thought of him dying, that right now the pain is unbearable. I would not have imagined it to be like this.

I held him tightly, afraid that once I let him go, he'll vanished before me. I loved him so much that it hurts whenever the thought of him dying passes my mind. I took a glimpse of him, he had that angelic face as ever, that at this moment possessed that stern but pained look.

"You're crying" he accused. "Please, don't."

I reached out to touch my face then I felt something wet, my tears.

"No, I am not" I said, rubbing away the tears and as I tried to make my voice steady but the more I struggle, the more it comes out hoarse. We held each other's hands, I become aware that he was cold; his hands felt like ice. I tremble as a surge of panic and a wave of despair came crashing down on me as I comprehend of what is to come. I told him that everything will be alright, that he'll live on. That help will come, eventually. I recited words of comfort to him but it were only to soothe the growing fear inside of me.

"It's okay, Harry." He smiled, knowingly. "I love you."

Those three words felt like more of a goodbye than its real indication. His acceptance of his end. Satisfaction of his act of love for me. I stared at him, a gnawing pain and a realization dawn unto me. More tears fell from my eyes. A cry of mourning escape from my lips.

Not this.

I don't want this. I don't want you to go. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. _You are my life!_

I closed my eyes, praying to anyone that he could be saved. Be it an angel, a god or the devil himself!

I just need one miracle.

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Preface, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	2. Chapter 1: Eccentric Encounter

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal, hatred and revenge** along with it is love and hope. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **01.** **Eccentric Encounter**

The first thing, I have notice as I have open my eyes was – snow. As I, slowly, sat up from where I laid, speculating of where I was. Across me is a field cover by it; nothing else but white horizon. As I stood up, I realized that I was barefooted and dressed only in my oversized marron pajamas, yet, I wonder why I wasn't cold. Maybe, because I'm in a dream that's why I couldn't feel anything.

With nothing else to do, I wander for a while. Walking onward, through the veil of snowflakes when suddenly a rush of strong cold wind blew pass me, it ruffled my hair and fluttered my clothes.

Then.

I felt it - an icy feeling engulf me from head to toe, like a bucket of ice water had been throw at me. I looked back. Dread came at me and fear started to sink in as I saw it. It wasn't water that have drenched me.

It was blood.

Blood was trailing over my footsteps. Trembling, I look down at myself. I was soaked entirely. Assaulting my senses and invading my thoughts.

I can smell it, like rust and salt.

I can feel it, all over my skin: thick and cold.

I can taste it – metallic- addictive, exquisite and…

"Hello, Harry"

Said a quiet musical and child-like voice. The way my name was spoken was sensual, soft and spine-chilling. As if a child had mingle her voice with a snake – hissing like a soft satin.

"I see that you are relishing my gift to you."

As I turn to her. The one who has spoken wasn't a child, not even a tiny bit. She was a teenager, maybe at her 17's or 18's. She had long midnight hair, pale skin like the snow that surrounds us. A petite body but hidden beneath her black satin dress- indicate more muscle than it might hint and eyes, that I could never look away from. Eyes with iris colored like the blood that covered me.

She was smiling friendly at me, like she was fascinated by the view. The view of me, soaked with blood. Me, who is becoming addicted to the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Is it delicious?" She asked mischievously as she sauntered towards me.

I came to realize her inquiry as I stared at my hands and taste it in my mouth. Panic surge within me then denial.

"No…no, no, no" I frantically repudiated. Like I was more like trying to convince myself instead of the stranger in front of me.

"Tsk, tsk…Oh Harry, you're such a liar." She accused as she giggled and glide around me. "I was watching you as you got drunk by the marvelous taste of what I have offer you, surely you can't deny it?

"No, this is not true..." I screamed. I was frighten of my lust and hunger. "This is only a dream. A bad dream."

"Oh, Harry but it is true!" she whispered. "It's all true"

Then she laugh manically. It was maddening to hear it- like a sharp knife had just violated my whole being. I trembled in terror. "Harry…Oh, Harry…" she sang my name, savoring my defeat and my fear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HARRY...HAHAHA..."

"HARRY!" somebody shouted.

I woke up, gulping for air. As if I was drowning instead of being awoken from a slumber. I, frantically, searched for my glasses. Anything to dispel my dream and unfog my dillusioned mind.

"I'm here, Harry" Hermoine murmur as she gave me my glasses and turned on the bedside lamp,.

"Mhhah" I gasped.

"Are you alright?" She worriedly approached me.

Honestly, I think I am still shaking like an infant, never have I felt this terrified. I was sweating like a pig and there was awful feeling within the pit of my stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I got up immediately and rush into the nearby bathroom as fast as my two feet could bring me. After me, Hermoine trailed behind. As I reached the bowl, I gave a heaved and all of my dinner from last night came out. Hermoine diligently patted my back as I vomitted. The mixture of sour and bitter after taste of my puke still tangle inside my mouth as I slide unto the floor, resting my head onto the cool wood pane of the wall.

Hermione sat beside me. "Do you need some medicine?"

"No" I said. My voice was raspy, I guess I must have been shouting longer then I have thought. There was a long silence between us, before Hermoine broke it. "Nightmare? The same one?"

"Y-yes." Sighing, I kept my eyes close, trying vaguely to control my upset stomach.

"This had been going on for the past two weeks, Harry." She gingerly whispered. "It's worsening. It's odd."

I let that comment go. I known it is really atypical. Dreaming about that strange girl that I have never met is definitely not a definition of normal. I must admit I have never seen anything like her. She was beautiful then any other girl I have known but the same time, there was something eccentric and exuding of coldness in the way she speak and move.

"Moine" I called out my favorite nickname of her.

"Yes" She answered startled.

"What do you think is the meaning of these dreams?" I asked. I had to admitted I am greatly disturb by the constant visit of these dreams but also it was weird, scary and it felt real.

For first time, Hermoine wasn't really sure of any of these. Especially, it wasn't connected to any person we known so far, not even Voldermort. I wasn't any of help because I don't know the name of the girl in my dreams. Or what the blood consuming is all about?

"I think , Harry" Hermione, with her bushy brown hair, paced infront of me, back and fort. "We should tell this to Sirius, when he get back from St. Mungo. He might know something, since these all started after that incident"

"I guess" I agreed. "How about you Moine? How's the nightmares?"

Hermione silently turn towards me. I studied her face, she had dark eyebags and a washed out experssion. I suppose she was still having them.

"I'm fine. I still do have them but they have been appearing less since our unfortunate adventure but sometimes there were ones that made me woke in the middle night and couldn't return to sleep." She smiled wearily.

I stood up slowly and laid a hand on her back to comfort her. We were having same problems.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing inside the comfort room?"

A red haired boy, with freckles across his two cheeks, was peeking from the gap of the door. Ron, my other bestfriend, was giving that suspicious look, shaded by the color green of jealousy. I had to stop my eyes from rolling. Seriously, up until now, he still thinks that I would take up interest on Hermoine. Hermoine is like a sister and my best friend.

"Ron..."Hermoine grumbled. "I was helping Harry. He had a nightmare and got sick." She helped me as we made our way to my bed. Ignoring Ron as he skided over. " Unlike you, who is sleeping beside him, slept through his screaming like a dead pig."

"Hey!" Ron complained but seemed to lighten up as the misunderstanding on his part had been cleared. "Sorry, Harry. I guess I was just tired."  
"Yeah" I answered weakly.

Then he went over. "Blimey, Harry!" He exclaimed. "You look like a toad."

"Thanks for the compliment." I barked back with a sarcastic smile.

"Really, Ron" Hermione scowled as she stomp on Ron's foot.

"Ouch!" Ron pouted as he jump up and down, stroking his injuried foot."That really hurts."

"Harry, rest for the meantime." Moine always the motherhen. "Will be going to Diagon alley, today."

"Yes, Mom." Smirking as I lay down on my bed.

"You better be!" She giggled as she pretended to scowled me then walk away. Ron stood between the door and the bed where I laid. As he can't decide if it's okay to leave me and go after Hermonie or should he stay with me as a good friend.

"Ron" I called.

"Yes!" He must have been too focused to be startled that much.

"Go on" I urged him. He seem had gotten my message, hesitately, he slide towards the door. "Are you already alright?"

"Yeah, Ron" I sighed. "Just follow Hermoine"

Ron's face went to a great color of red as he went on and left. I shut my eyes. I felt the uneased feeling started to fade. I slowly got up to look at myself in the mirror _. 'Ah, that's why Ron called me a toad. I look terrible'_ My black hair was messier than before, my face looks like lost its tan color instead replaced by a sick pale color tinged with green. And most of all, green eyes that's so tired and packed of eyebags.

What a great way to a start the day, Ugh!

* * *

Diagon alley was lively as ever. There were shops for anything and everything. Honest shopkeepers bellowed down the streets. Chortle of children at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Bustling of people as they hurriedly past by. Hoots of owls and snarls of cats are heard as we past by Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. The thick smell of everything mixed through the air which I usually find myself nauseated but the same time made me feel excited and giddy like a child.

After two weeks of being confined, it felt good to be outside again. Hermoine came by my side with the same relief smile as mine. We both gone the same ordeal so we understand each other the most these past few days. Being under the surveillance by the adults, who either thinks that I'm are too fragile to even hold a glass of water by yourself or thinks I'm too unsafe to sleep with the same room with my best friend, it was so suffocating and frustrating. It was almost a miracle they let me and Hermoine be out in the open.

"Looking good there, little prongs!" said a deep musculine voice that I was so familiar of.

"Sirius" I said as I happily pounce on him.

"Hold your horses there, kid. I don't want you hurting yourself" He laughed as he took a hold of my shoulders and embraced me, gently.

"I'm already fine, Sirius" I scowled at him as I returned the embraced.

"Please leave some of Harry for me" Another spoke with gentle raspiness in his voice.

"Remus, its good to see you." I uttered as I move away from Sirius to hug the said man. _"I miss them"_ I,vaguaely, thought.

"It's good to see you, too" Remus muttered as he encircle both of his arms around me.

I looked at them. Remus, brown ruffled hair, is still tall, lanky and bit slouching but seems healthy enough compared the last time we have seen each other. As for Sirius, black nape length hair, had more muscle in him as I noticed as I had hugged him earlier then Remus but still supporting that dark eyebags.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." Sirius greeted. He walked up and sharked hands with a middle-aged man, red hair with old wizardy robes, Ron's Father, Aurthur Weasley. "Its been a while"

A laugh came out of Mr. Weasley as he also took Sirius' hand and shook it. "Sirius, I told you to call me Aurthur and it is also good to see you."

Remus released me as he also greet Mr. Wealsey. "Sirius, Remus. You both came" Mrs. Molly Wealsey had just arrived. A woman with gushing of motherly aura, clothed with duster and Home-made sweater from colorful yarns, reddish hair just like Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley, more beautiful than I last saw you" Sirius cheekily vocalized as he moved towards her and kiss the back of her hand.

"Thank you Sirius, but call me Molly" Mrs Weasley automatically responsed with her motherly affection.

"Yes. Yes, Of course.' Sirius said . "I have to thank you for those wonderful pastries. you have always send out for us, Remus and I. Without those I would have died in St. Mungo for the lack taste of their foods."

"Don't go gussy up about those snacks. They are not that good" Mrs. Weasley abashed by those words of compliment.

"But its true. Very true" Sirius jolly blabbed. Mrs. Weasley face was adorned by blush as she smiled brightly.

"That's enough" Mr. Weasley pouted. "I'm getting jealous over here"

"Aurthur!" Mrs. Weasley gashed and grew more red. "You know that Sirius was just playing around."

"Oops" Sirius jokingly said in a sing-song tone.

""Sirius" Remus snide as he elbowed him.

I laughed as the scene unfolded infront of me. The adults smiled as if hearing my chuckle assured them. With so much energy, Sirius jogged beside me and swing his arm over my shoulder. "Its nice to see you being so well"

"You too" I patted his chest as I was still chuckling and swipe the formed tear under my eye from laughing so hard.. The relief - I felt made me relax and feel free as I amuses myself with the old jokes that Sirius cracked for the twins: George and Fred, good stories from Remus shared with Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley. Two of my best friends beside me as they snide and flirt with each other. And My girlfriend, Ginerva holding my hand with a beautiful smile on her face.

It was almost noon, when all of us decided to have late lunch. Coming out from Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, huddled up to The Leaky Caudron. When an unwelcome voice sounded out.

"Well. Well, its the **Weasleys** , blood traitors. No wonder it has became unbearable here at Diagon Alley"

A stoic man, long pale blond hair, dressed in what seems to be expensive black dress robes, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and behind him, was a mini version of him, shoulder length and almost white hair, also clothed with expensive robes but instead of black, his was White to silver in color, Draco Malfoy.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy" Sirius barked.

"Ah. Mr Sirius Black. I heard of an unfortunate event that had happened. I thought you were dead. Pity..." He said with a polite manner but dripping of sarcastic and demurring message.

Snarling, Sirius stomped as he stride to confront Mr. Malfoy. "Yeah, too bad ain't it because then no one is going to smack that mouth of yours."

Sirius raised his fist but was held back by Remus by an arm around his waist. "Let Go, Remus!" as he grab Remus' hand trying to removed it. I can hear cheers of fight and egging from the twins and Ron.

"His not worth it" Remus gritted. "Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate if you would stop this and be best be on our own ways"

"Don't you dare talk to me, Werewolf." Mr. Malfoy sneered at the offered peace. Sirius went crazy in Remus' arms. The twins, Ron and I were on the edge now as we glared at the Malfoys. Hermoine and Ginny were watching on the sides.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to them. "Can you stop being childish, Sir? Step away as far as you can. This becoming unpleasant since you have arrived."

"Unpleasant? Hmm... Like a **SOW**. Are you talking about yourself, blood traitor?" Mr. Malfoy went further with that then Hell break loose. Sirius and all the Weasleys, even Mr. Weasley went for it, stomping toward him with their raised fists and angry faces. I also couldn't stop my anger as I marched towards them. I can hear the girls telling us to stop but Mr. Malfoy was asking for it. Then unexpectedly, Draco Malfoy step infront of his father, shielding him from us. Sirius almost hit Draco as he was standing between Sirius and his father. It was a good thing Sirius was able to stop his strike.

"Draco." Mr. Malfoy said, shockly, in a concern voice.

"Boy" Sirius was pantly from abrupt stopping his fist. "Get out of the way"

Oddly, Draco stood firmly with a blank face, that I never saw on him. This was not the reaction I would get from him if it was the usual.

"Uncle" Draco uttered as he took Sirius' fist in both of his hands, holding it gently.

I could feel my face turn to a surprised expression as I heard Draco called Sirius - Uncle. Sirius was also stunned as he stood there with a hanging jaw. Apparently Mr. Malfoy was also astonished as well as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermoine.

Unconcerned by our reaction, Draco continued. "Could you let go Father's insult, Uncle Sirius, just for the day. He isn't the best condition these days. I would much appreciate it."

"Draco!" Mr. Malfoy appalled by his son, interfered. He reached out and grabbed Draco's shoulder turning him. "What are you doing?"

"Father" Draco uttered with a strained voice. "You promised that you wouldn't do anything unsightly just for this day." Draco, with a bored look, talking down to his father like he was scolding an infant. "This is an important day, Father." He stopped to emphasized. "If can't do that. You can go home. I will tell mother that you can't come because of an -" He halt for a second to think of a word. " **itch,** you can't suppress."

Mr. Malfoy, speechless, step back with a solemn face as he was reminded of something. A minute pass before he spoke again. "Draco, I understand"

With that, Draco turned to Sirius. "Uncle Sirius, I apologize for my father's behalf. Could you let it go?"

I couldn't stop myself from staring at Draco. The whole scenario is so surreal but what made me ogled is the sincere on Draco's face.

"I-I" It seems Sirius was also shaken by the whole ordeal and can't find a word to say.

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley took over the situation, since all the males are all immobilized. "I also would to apologized for this childish banter in our part"

"Thank you very much, Mrs Weasley. Lyra will be grateful for it" Draco said with content.

After hearing that name, both of Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley along with Remus and Sirius faces morphed into shocked then into unreadable expression.

"So, It was Today" Sirius said, calmly and with apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, Uncle" Draco answered, quietly.

"Then, be best to go now. So, you won't be late. Tell Lyra that I say Hi" Sirius simply said as if all the anger from the earlier events had disappear.

"I will" Draco smiled, faintly. "Let's go, Father"

Then they went off.

My mind can't seem to process what had just happen. Especially, the part where Draco smiled at us or even the part he apologized. And what so weird is the part that both Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and even Sirius seems to understand the whole situation.

Hermoine walked up beside me and murmured something.

"What?" I had to ask, out of curiosity.

"This is an **eccentric encounter** " She said.

 _'Ah, Yes indeed."_ I thought as I spend a lingeringly stare at the way they gone off to.

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 01: Eccentric Encounter, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	3. Chapter 2: Enshroud by the Wicked

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **02.** **Enshroud By The Wicked**

"Sirius" I called.

As we all have reached the Burrow, home of the Weasleys, after an exhausting day at Diagon Alley. Obviously, almost all of us were all unbelieving of what happen between the Malfoys and us.

Especially, Draco.

Now, that I think about it. There was something different about him. He still got the arrogant aura, aristocratic robes, slick smooth down white hair that seems to have grown out to shoulder length since the last time I have seen him. His face that still had the sharp edges, had become more adult like, more of his mother than of his father. He was the image of his father with the mellow and softness of his mother. But what was so different was his facial expression and his stormy grey eyes - held sincerity and the sadness in them instead of the usual smirk and presumptuous look. I wonder what had happen.

"Harry?" Sirius tapped me at my shoulder.

I got startled since I was too preoccupied by my thoughts. "Huh?"

Sirius chuckled as he saw the surprise in my face. "You called for me, right?"

"Yeah" I answered as the blush formed on my cheeks. "Sorry, I was into my thoughts"

"I can see that" Sirius teased me. "Was it Ginny?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at me then to Ginny, who also blushed. The Twins snickered at the side. All attention was drawn at us, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and it is very embarrassing. Sometimes, Sirius could be such a child.

"No!" I rolled my eyes at him, as my blush deepen. "Actually, I was thinking about the Malfoys."

"What about them?" Sirius asked as he look at me. I was quiet for awhile as I gather my thoughts on how I could explain this to Sirius. My reasons are kinda off.

"It's Draco." I finally said. As the intensity of Sirius' stare bore a hole on me. I continued. "He was different today. And who is Lyra?"

A moment of silence erupted.

All the adults shared that look as they stared as each other then finally Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Lyra." She sighed. "Lucian Lyra Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's older sibling and supposed to be the heir of Malfoy family."

That knowledge seems had clogged inside my brain before I could process it. That when Hermoine asked her, I barely heard it. "Supposed to be?"

"Lucian died at around 13 years of age" Mrs. Weasley uttered, solemnly.

Ginny step closer to her mother, as she sensed her mother's distress and hugged her. "Of what, Mom?"

More of the distress had sketched thru Mrs. Weasley's face as the question was asked. The twins, who were just jostling around earlier also had tone down and were listening.

"The child was murdered by a group of muggles" Sirius abruptly murmured.

No sound can be heard for an awkward time as the emotion of pity enshroud the entire home of the Weasleys.

I finally understood the hatred that the Malfoys expressed upon muggles. They have lost someone. Its a valid reason to loathe but it is not fair that they should do stereotype. Still, I could understand.

"And today is the death anniversary?" I inquired in a hush tone.

"Yes" Remus replied.

"So that's why." I just uttered.

* * *

We all settled in for the night, there had been a gawky silence after the talk about the Malfoys. As we have learned some things about them. Before Mr. Malfoy and Mr Weasley were friendly rivals in politics but never had that level of animosity between them that they have now. But after the death Mr. Malfoy's heir, Lucius begin his mission to get rid of all the muggles from the wizardry world, calling them dangerous, barbaric and animals, that Mr. Weasley opposed as being unfair. Resulting to their fight, thus Mr. Malfoy started calling the Weasleys - Blood traitors. While Mrs. Malfoy, who had some sort of relationship with Mrs. Weasley also became cold towards them and Draco, a sweet polite child turned into a rude cruel teenager, a part in which Ron and I couldn't imagine. All the younger Weasleys had no idea regarding this manner since it was personal issue and painful to talk about, that's why it was avoided to be discuss about.

Its kinda hard to visualize that once a good relationship could changed drastically. Losing someone is cruel. All that sadness, guilt, bitterness, hatred and the pain.

As I lay my head on my pillow while thinking, sleep overtook me. Then I dreamed differently for the first time after these weeks.

I dreamed of Draco.

* * *

The dream started with me, opening my eyes, as I again was laying down. I was facing the grey sky, dull and lifeless. Then a single snowflake slowly descending towards me. I raised my hand up to reach for it and as I did, my attention was drawn at something in my closed fist. I open it then blood started to flow. Startled, I abruptly sat up. A splashing of something was heard, echoed through out the wide horizon of black and white.

Panic and terror stroked me.

Realizing, that I am again in the same nightmare. I look down at the ground. I am standing on an ocean of dark red blood as it flows and raises to my ankles. Chills run thru out my body as the sensation of liquid trickled down on my body and as I felt the stare directed at me. I turned around and she was there again. Her pale face, submerged with madness, as she smiled at me, wide and with teeth. Her eyes were unfocused and hungry.

She took a step forward and I notice that she wasn't wearing anything. She was truly beautiful; she was lean, had the right muscles, pale and soft looking skin, unmarred and smooth. Her voluptuous body, slender and narrow waist, lascivious curves with ever nooks and corners. I admire the body but I couldn't desire it instead I fear it.

"Harry" She gasped in excitement. "I am close..."

"Close?" I asked.

She laughed, manically like a demon. She wasn't calm today.

My demon suddenly run up to me, with that wild cackle. Her hands encircle around my neck then she push me down. As I hit the the ground, her hands begin to squeezed. I couldn't breath, the pain of her hold and of my inability to take in air begin to flood me. I started to kick and hit her with my fists but nothing faze her. Her weight on my body seems able to unbelievably immobilized me. And as I struggle more, the more she laugh and enjoyed my weakness and my inability to defend myself.

I was dying.

 _Could I really die in my sleep? Will this ever stop? Could I still wake up? Will I ever have peace? Please stop. Please._

Then she stop suddenly. Still coughing and trying to inhale as many air as I can, I watched her as she froze in place staring at beyond the horizon. She whispered. "Someone else is here"

Another appeared.

It was a male. His white - silver like hair covered his face. He laid a hand on my demon's head just as he did with Sirius' hand, that morning and said in a voice that I am very familiar with. "Go."

"You!" Shocked was carve out from her face then a force seems to have pushed her back away from me and she disappeared.

I look up at my savior. It was Draco Malfoy. He held out a hand and I took it. I slowly stood up and as I rise, all the blood had seems to have vanished. Puzzled, I again faced Draco to ask of how and why he was here in my dream but as I saw the same sincere look on his face, I just couldn't. I was mesmerized and have became speechless.

"Harry, wake up" He said in soothing and enthralling manner.

* * *

The light from the window was the first thing that had greeted me in the morning as I woke up form my sleep. It is the first time I had ever felt refreshed from waking up and it left me confused.

Maybe, yesterday's event had something to do with it. Whatever it is, I'm grateful that Malfoy had invaded my thoughts. He seem had driven my demon away last night. I got up and made way to the bathroom - to freshen up and got dressed up for breakfast after all Sirius and Remus are still here, I still have to ask them about that incident. After the excitement from yesterday, I ,temporarily, forgot all about it.

As I have descended the stairs, I can already hear the chattering from the combined kitchen-diner area. Upon reaching the room, I was greeted by the amazing smell of the food.

"Oh, Harry" Mrs. Weasley called. "Just in time, sit"

I sat between Ginny and Hermoine, then greeted the others - Good morning and they greeted back. Ron, later on, stumbled from our room, still sleepy that resulted of being reprimanded by his mother. The twins usually teased their brother with their favorite nickname of him - Ronnikins. I joined with the laughing as he was also teased by his sister, Ginny. I took some of strips of beacons and an egg, as the breakfast begin.

"Where's Remus and Sirius?" I asked at looked around.

"They left earlier but they will be back. Unfinished business they say." Ginny smiled, sweetly at me as caress my hand under the table. I smiled back as well as I squeezed her back. Ginny fluttered her eyelids at me, which made me wish we were alone instead of eating breakfast together with her family, and offered me pumpkin juice which I accepted. The twins hooting and whistling as they saw us, making the both of us blushed.

 _'It is a nice day.'_ I thought

' _or is it really?'_ A female voice spoke.

"What?" I asked aloud as I had jumped from my seat.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked as she look at me, with curiosity, along her Ginny was worriedly watching me. "Is something wrong?"

Sweating and feeling cold, I looked down at my food and pretended to be interested with it. "No, I'm fine"

"Okay" Hermoine, apparently, let it go as she had gone back to her conversation with Ron and Ginny with her Mother.

 _'Tsk. Tsk. Harryyyyy.'_ The voice giggled. _'Lying again, your a very very bad boy'_

 _'Am I really awake?'_ I asked myself. _'How come I could still hear her? Wake up, Harry!'_

My demon must have found it amusing the panic state and my denial that I was in. As she continue to giggled at the back of my mind. _'I told you last night, Harry. That I'm close, right?'_

 _'Close?'_ I had to ask to stop myself from doing something as drastic as tell the others that a voice is talking in my head. They'll think that I'm just joking or even worse they'll think that I am becoming crazy. Its getting hard to breathe as I inhale and exhale faster. I think I am hyperventilating.

 _'Close to submerge into your reality'_ She sanged in my head as it bounced and echoed. _'My body has already fused with yours, right? Around that time, remember?'_

 _'That incident in the ruins!'_ I thought with realization.

 _'Yes, that's is correct.'_ She said sensually. ' _Its good thing your too stubborn not to let others check on you when you started having your nightmares and now I almost completely merge with you. Only what is left is half of your mind and the soul. Hehehehehehe...'_ She triumphantly said with such vigor and happiness that made me hate her so much and the same time made me feel terrified of what she said.

Fear started to struggled me, cutting off my breathing. Coldness swept in. I wipe my sweat that started to form at my forehead with a trembling hand. I could hear my heart quickens like it was vibrating through my body. _'Calm down, Harry. Calm down!'_ I thought to myself.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she seems to have notice the untouched food on my plate. Frowning, she pushed it towards me. "You're not even eating, dear. Is the food not to your liking?"

Starlted by her call, I flinched but was able to control the shuddered that threaten to surface from my body. Not wanting to offend her, I immediately sat up erect and squirmed on my sit as I felt the pressure from her stare and inhaled the strong smell of cooked meat that awhile ago had made me hungry but is now making me feel nauseated.

"I'm..." I stuttered as I searched in my block mind of any excuse. "- just not that hungry but the food is great, Mrs Weasley."

' _Like that would work, Dear Harry!'_ My demon teased as she added Mrs. Weasley's endearment as an insult. I ignored her.

"Is that so..." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, try to eat a bit, Harry. You need it. So you could recover from what had happen to you"

 _'Dang'_ I thought, it didn't work. _'Its a good thing Sirius and Remus wasn't here'_

"If you want Harry. I could you some of my chicken?" Ron offered as he moved his plate towards me. "Mum is right, you didn't even finished your pumpkin juice"

 _'Ugh, disgusting!'_ The voice sneered as I eyed Ron's plate. _'Pig!'_

 _'Shut up!'_ I shouted at her in mind but I can't help as almost agreed with her. Ron's plate is a mess. The plate was shoved under my nose and as I caught the scent of chicken. I, suddenly, became sick. My stomach turned and twisted horribly. Perspiration broke out from my skin and drenched me, my head begin to swim and I felt dizzy and cold.

"Whoa, Harry your green" One of the twins, George commented about me, his voice is laced with heavy concern.

"I think Harry is sick, Mom." Fred intervened as he gone up to my side.

"E-Excuse me!" I shot up from my sit and headed out to the nearest comfort room. I almost didn't reach it as I stumbled on the way. Fred and George was already on my side and helped me until I reached the toilet bowl and I gave a heaved. I sank to my knees, feeling weak. Tears begin to form. My throat hurts from the acid of my stomach. My stomach kept churning and twisting. One hurl after another, it keep coming. Until I could feel relief as all the contents of my stomach were out.

"Harry, lay down for a bit" George said as stood outside the comfort room. There was a gentle patting on my back, Ginny was already by my side, comforting me.

"Thanks." I whispered to her. Ginny only simper at me. As she took a cold towel and put it on my forehead.

"I think we should bring you to St. Mungo, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said as she approached and appraised my ashen face before handling me a glass of cold of water.

"No, I'm just got dizzy, Mrs Weasley. I'll be fine in no time." I said as I gently stood up, assessing the strength of my legs.

"I do insist Harry, to be sure" She scowled intensely. "A checked up like Hermoine had."

 _'I'm sure if you do, you'll be branded abnormal all the more as your already the boy who lived. Hahahah...'_ She snickered in my head.

"Maybe next time" I said. Foolishly, listening to her. I am becoming crazy.

"Then I guess, We will observe you" Mrs. Weasley let go but still eyed me once in awhile.

"I'll take care of him" Ginny steadied me as I stood. "You should rest for the meantime, Harry. Lie down on the divan."

Everbody left as Ginny held onto me, not before the twins exchanged mischievous stares at us, while Hermoine with mother-like concern and Ron with a complicated brother-complex and best friend worry. As I lay on the sturdy lounge, I shut my eyes and breathe slowly. Ginny seated near my head and had a novel book. After I have rested enough, I got curious and asked her what she is reading. "Its a muggle story about a boy who hearing things in his mind, its says he has a split personality. Hermoine recommended it."

Irony, the book kind of like talking about me except its not a split personality. It is another creature inside of me. "What's its tittle?"

"Let see" Ginny turned the book upfront and read. **"Enshroud by the wicked"**

"Ah" I said. _'Just like me'_

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 2: Enshroud by the wicked, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	4. Chapter 3: The Crestfallen Draconis

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal, hatred and revenge** along with it is love and hope. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Author's message:** I am grateful for those people who had read this story. Especially to _**Piglett**_ for your comment, it had given me the courage to continue this tale. I would be thankful for any comments or advice so I could improve it.

I also thankful to Princesstwilight2351 **.** DarkDreamer1982. Drarry's home. Athrun434. Lune the Twilight. Linda Wchter. 20eKuRaN17. gothicking12. forswear4687. AKTF-0729. Kyla InuMaru. Loveanyway123. for following HUMAN.

* * *

 **03.** **The Crestfallen Draconis**

' _Wakey wakey... I have a gift for you'_

A voice with a sing song tone said. I blinked open my eyes to stare at our room's ceiling, as I am still bunking with Ron. The dim light that is passing thru the curtains of our window indicates that it is still early morning, maybe, around five to six o'clock. I slowly sat up and went to find my eyesglassess that I usually set on the bedside table before sleeping but halted. I realized that instead of a blurry vision, I am seeing clearly without them on. What the?!

 _'Do you like the improvement, Harry?'_ My demon uttered. She was back again.

After the incident yesterday, she suddenly disappear from my mind and had not spoken until I went to bed and strangely, I also didn't have a nightmare last night.

 _'Well?'_ She asked, waiting and expecting.

"Why?" I didn't answered her but instead asked her back. I have no idea of what is her intention. Yes, I would be beyond than happy for the gain of clear sight that I always wish for but this my demon, the one who had been toturing me for the past three weeks. A gift like this is never without a consequence.

 _'Oh, I just hate seeing thru your eyes with those hideous things. I just have to fix those iris of yours. There are no visible changes. So, stop with that panic look.'_

As she spoke, I ran up to the mirror to look at my eyes, especially my pupils. I didn't want my eyes to became like hers, colored in dark red. When I did saw that nothing changed even the color except that my eyes were more vivid than the dullness in them because of my blurred vision. I sighed a relief.

"What do mean **seeing thru my eyes**?" I murmur to myself.

 _'Just as I said I am seeing the things that you see thru your eyes'_ She said in a bored manner as if she was explaining something to an elementary child.

Annoyed and worried, I closed my eyes. "Everything I see, You see. Everything I do, You know. Everything I think, You are informed. You have invaded my life. What do you really want?"

 _'Hmm... Your down-fall? I'm not sure. but for now, I am going to_ _ **enjoy You**_ _, Harry.'_ She giggled and her voice faded in the back of my mind.

I felt miserable. As I felt my fears, worries and I am beaten-down inside. I am sick and tired of all of this. I want to have some peace. Tearing up as I face down with my palms covering my face.

* * *

I had to freshen up and dressed before I could go down for breakfast that day. I left Ron snoring on his bed in a deep sleep. Hearing the commotion from the first floor, happy voices sounded out, I went down the stairs.

"Harry!" Remus called out as soon as he saw me. I already forgotten my distress, I flew to hug Remus.

"Sirius?" I asked as soon as I released him from my embraced, looking around to see if there's a a mop of black hair among the midst of read heads or even a sight of a huge black dog but none was found.

"He wasn't able to come." Remus said, after awhile. "Dumbledore had a mission for him"

"I see" I mumbled. Disappointed, I couldn't do anything about that. "What was the mission about?"

"I don't know, Harry." Remus said as his eyes evaded eye contact with mine. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 _'Hmmm...He knows about it but he won't tell you.'_ The demon whispered in my head. ' _What could it be? That he couldn't tell you, his bestfriend's son.'_

 _'Stop taunting me!'_ I replied back.

 _'Well, if you want something. I could make it happen.'_ she teased me. _'You just have to ask.'_

"Harry?" Remus peered at my face as I have seem to have space out on him while standing.

"Yeah, I understand." I replied, too quickly, that Remus raised his eyebrow in question.

"I just ask you if you have eaten, already?" Remus said.

"Oh." I said akwardly.

Then a burst laughter came from behind. Charlie and Bill, both who had just arrived with Remus, were seated on the chairs of diner table. They have those teasing smiles on their faces. Bill or should I say William Weasley, is oldest among the Weasley children, is a curse breaker in Gringotts in Egypt. He looked more like a singer of rock band instead of a office guy and Charles Weasley, known as Charlie, works with Dragons in Romiania, had a bulky body, the one you usually see as an average bouncer.

"Remus, don't tease Harry too much." Billy chuckled, huskily. "He is still in daze. Its seems to be last night, you and Ginny had a good time!"

Beside him, Charlie guffawed at my embrassed face. Growing red at ever minute that I spend with them, even Remus apologized, that made the others laughed more.

"What are you all laughing about?"

Ginny and Hermoine just had arrived.

"Nothing" I squeaked in embarrassment then more laughter followed.

* * *

"Harry, do you have a minute?" Remus stood against the door, as he was looking at me. I was packing my things in my trolley, a day before our departure to Hogwarts.

"Sure" I said as I re-adjust my eyeglasses. I still wore them, not to ellicit suspicion, instead I removed the graded glasses and replaced them with ordinary ones.

"I heard from Hermoine that you were still having the nightmares?" Remus asked. As Remus moved to sit on the bed. It made squeaking sound and the slight trembling was felt.

' _Noisy girl'_ My demon snarled. I ignored her.

"Yes, I still do have them but they have lessen compared from before." I muttured as I pretended to be busy with my stuff.

"That's good" Remus smiled. "Sirius is very worried about you, since you never talk about these things with him"

Speaking about serious stuff, I remember that I need to ask about those ruins. After all, it had been the start of my nightmares and its where my demon came from.

Well.

According to her.

"Remus about those ruins, I wanted to talk about it. Everything from what and why Sirius and Bellatrix was there? What was the thing that we saw in there?"

Remus' facial expression changed, abruptly, when I ask the last question. The flicker of the emotions were so fast but I caught one in particular which is - off guard.

 _'He knows something. Fishy. Tsk. Tsk.'_

"That is something you have to discuss with Sirius, himself. Its about his family" Remus said in a serious tone that I couldn't disagree. "It is something personal for him. Please understand." he added, seeing my reaction.

"Hmm" I hummed to agree but I still felt disappointed about something. Maybe the lack of trust in me that they are showing or my inability to have the information that I need, desperately. I return to my packing as I completely ignored Remus. I know it was childish but I felt off and I don't want to be as understanding as I should be. Remus sensing my mood left the room, quietly.

This is frustrating!

* * *

I was woken that early morning by the nudging of Mrs. Weasley, whispering to me to wake up. I felt that I barely had lain and slept in Ron's room. I slept late last night because I couldn't sleep at all. Not because of a nightmare this time around but because I had a lot think of, especially about my demon and Remus's reaction yesterday. Apparently, It was time to wake up and prepare for the departure to Hogwarts.

I slowly sat up as Mrs. Weasley went over Ron to wake him up next. I almost forgot to put my glassess on since my vision got cleared up. There were no to little light that is passing through the window's curtain as I got dressed in my old pair of jeans and over- sized faded red t-shirt, courtesy of Dudley; We would changed to our uniform in the Hogwarts Express within the duration of our travel.

Ron and I went down the stairs, yawning. As we reached the kitchen - dinning area, Mrs. Weasley had a panic and grave look on her face as she was talking to someone with the use of a two-way mirror. I can't hear the words but her tone of voice was shaking as if something extremely bad had happen.

"Arthur!" She called, loudly. "Urgent News, come hurry!"

Mr. Weasley came rushing in and grab the two -mirror from Mrs. Weasley. In hushed voice, he talked to the person on the other of the mirror. "Yes, what happen?"

That was the last I heard before Mr. Weasley went outside for privacy. After 5 minutes, the twins came down from upstairs, still pale and sleepy.

"M-m-morning" They both greeted as they yawned, walking wobbly - still groggy from sleep.

"Y-you, two. Hurry up and eat! Where are those girls?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered. It was still evident in her voice that she was still shaken from the news she had recieved from the call. The twins had noticed the aggitation that is oozing from their mother, as they both stop brickering at each other.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Fred asked as he straighten up from his chair. The usual sleeply atmosphere was gone in a second.

"I can't say" Mrs. Weasley muttered gravely. "Confidential and personal. Its about a workmate of your father. All I know it is tragic."

Then the back door open with a slam, Mr. Weasley almost run into Mrs. Weasley in rush, his face was pale and beads of cold sweat trickles on the his forehead, but what was so prominent in his feature and expression is full-blown panic.

"Molly" Mr. Weasley beckoned, breathlessly. "I have to go. They need me there. I have to stop him before he do something drastic from his anger."

Mr. Weasley dash towards their room and after a moment, he went out fully clothed; wizardy office attire and was combing his hair. "Molly and kids, I'll going now. Molly, are going to be alright taking the kids to the King's Cross?"

"I'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley said, softly. "Just take care of him, even his wife. She might also be in shock of what did happen to her child."

"Hmm" was all Mr. Weasley could say as he disapparated. As he vanished, Hermoine and Ginny entered the kitchen, well dress and awake.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked as her eyes swept across the room, in search for Mr. Weasley.

"He had an emergency to attend to" Mrs. Weasley said, quietly.

"What was it?" Ginny sat beside me as she look up to her, waiting for her answer. Hermoine then sat across me and began loading her plate with a piece of bread before paying attention to the conversation.

"Its confidential, Ginny. I can't tell you." Mrs. Weasley had lay down the bacon that was newly cooked in the serving plate, with a great sigh. " I just wish that it will be solve immediately."

Billy and Charlie came in the middle of us having breakfast as they were waken by their mother as she asked to them if they could help her to send us off, which they willingly accepted. but Percy, apologizing, said that he is needed in the office. He, immediately, apparated.

"Percy should just marry his Boss" George grumbled as soon as Percy disappear.

"Stop that, George" His mother reprimanded him.

Its a good thing, Billy and Charlie were both home and had some sort of vehicle to help us be transported to our destination. A small car from Charlie and a motorcycle from Billy. Of course, all the trunks were put in the car while the twins immediately took the sit on the motorcycle and all the rest got jammed pack in Charlie's car even with the help of magic to make it spacious.

We reached King's Cross safely. I was already used in getting onto platform nine and three-quarters by now. As me, Hermoine and Ron walked by group, walking straight through barrier between platforms nine and ten. We have to do it in unobstrusive way to avoid any attention from the muggles. Chatting and being relax is the best way to do it.

As we made pass the barrier, the sight of the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine with ashes and smoke coming out from the pipe greeted us. Around it was a mob of Hogwarts students with their parents along with trollies and caged pets. We bid goodbye as we went inside to find our sits. We separated from George and Fred as they went with Jordan, thier friend. Ginny also when to her group of friends that were on the same year with her. That left the three of us. Upon reaching an empty compartmet, we settled down our lugauge and trollies.

"Hey, Ron." I called out, curiosity made me.

"Yeah, Mate" He said as he sat beside Hermoine, who is sitting opposite of me.

"What do you think is all about the incident this morning?" I asked looking for an answer.

"I don't know" Ron croacked out, akwardly. "But my guess is: its very bad. Mom and Dad are both shaken from whatever news they heard about Dad's workmate."

"Maybe its about that terrible accident that was in the news on the Daily Prophet." Hermoine huffed weakly as she moved her enourmous hand bag beside her.

"What news?" I glanced at her.

"The Daily Prophet's headlines were about Dead-eaters attack a small muggle village a little far from Hogwarts" Hermoine muttered as she straighten up, she took one of her books, to have light reading. "But that was two weeks ago."

The rain began pour outside as the plattering sound was heard, the rain drops falling on the glass window of their compartment as the train moved farther north. The sky was dark as the grey clouds covered the sun. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and I, Ron and Hermoine bought some snacks.

Few of our friends came looking for us as the afternoon progressed. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat with us talking about the lastest Quidditch games and the recent updates.

"I'm still a fan of Bulgarian" Ron said proudly.

"I'm still unsure" Neville said.

"Irish." Dean mumbled at the back Seamus

"Me, too." Seamus whispered back to Dean and faced Ron. "The Irish's fan, that's me" Seamus grinned back. "Let's see who will win in the tournament!"

"You bet, Seam-" Ron got interrupted as the compartment door slide open with force.

Draco Malfoy entered, without a word and shut the door, abruptly before leaning on it. Apparently, Malfoy is all alone since Crabbe and Goyle wasn't following him behind.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I asked coolly. Looking at him, his face was so pale and had a weary look on him, like he was very tired, harrassed maybe. Unlike the last time, I saw him.

Malfoy just made a small movement as he peered at me with that cold look, as if he speaking to me with his eyes to _'shut up.'_

"Hoy, Malfoy. Get out. You're not welcome here." Ron stood from his sit as he marched up to Malfoy.

Malfoy stood there without a word, a bored look etched across his face as he stared down at Ron. Then a commotion was heard outside.

"Draco!" Somebody called out. A feminine voice. Pansy Parkinson.

After a minute, Ron suddenly guffawed. "Malfoy are you hiding from your girlfriend? I didn't know your such a coward that you need to hide from a girl."

Still leaning on the sliding door, Malfoy smirked a nasty one at Ron. "I wish that's the only reason" then he sighed as more voices joined in calling his name.

"Draco!" "Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle also shouted, desperately and in panic.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A younger male voice, like a first year called out. Then a female with must older sound, like a 6th year. Then another sounded out. It seems the whole Slytherin was trying to find Malfoy and from the tone of their calls- they are worrying or some of them are in panic tones.

Malfoy, who was still inside our compartment sighed in annoyance as he roll his eyes. "They're overreacting. I was gone for only 2 minutes."

"Malfoy, either explain to us the commotion outside or get out and go to them to make them shut up." Hermoine said testily, look up from the book, she was reading awhile ago.

A grime smile spread across Malfoy's face.

"I guess the golden trio isn't much of kind and generous heroes as they say. You can turn away people that are in need if you don't like them" He said as his gazed at Hermoine with accusation in his eyes.

"That's-" Hermoine stood up, shocked.

"As for the reason." Malfoy intervened whatever Hermoine gonna say. "Its personal. Ah... Well, your going to know about it anyways might as well say it on your faces so I can see your reactions. And I got to savor your taunting."

"What the heck are talking about, Malfoy" I said agitated by his words.

"Lucian, my older sibling." Malfoy muttered with a somber look in his eyes. I recognized the name that he speak of, from the conversation we had with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. "Lucian's grave got..." Malfoy halted as his words seems to got stuck in his throat and pain was evident on his face. "Somebody disintegrate his grave and stole his body." He finally said.

Then he look up. I saw something in his eyes. Despair, hatred and pain. Hatred at the whole world. Despair that I could understand very much. I felt compassion at the pain that Malfoy is feeling.

"Laugh if you want" Malfoy uttered. His body unconsciously stiffen as if to guard his self from us, to whatever taunting he had expected.

But instead Hermoine lowered her head, feeling sorry for him. Ron looked even ashamed and awkward. Neville, Seamus and Dean took the moment to slide to the edge of the room and quiet down.

A few minutes had passed. My empathy for him made me uttered his name. "Malfoy." Looking at his pale face, as I straighten up and walk towards him.

"What, Potter?" He bite off.

"I'm sorry" I offered with nothing more to say but those words.

Malfoy gripped his hands, and then took a hold of my shirt. Angrily, he shrieked. "I don't need your pity, Potter!"

"Draco!"

Pansy had found him as she appeared from the door way with a worried look written all over her face and gestures. "I've been looking for you. Why are you here?"

Malfoy released his hold and went up to Parkinson. "Its none of your business, Pansy." Then he walked pass her and continue towards the hallway. Parkinson run after him, calling out to wait for her.

After that, the mood carried on for the rest of the journey. We didn't talk much as we change into our school robes, and we were still quiet when the Hogwarts express slowed down at last and stopped at Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, We gathered and left the train. Unaware, I started to search for the pale blond hair among the midst of the thick crowd but couldn't find him.

"Helro, Harry!" Hagrid bellowed, waving cheerfully as spotted me. "Ar all righ'?"

"I'm fine, Hagrid." I replied back.

"See yeh at the feast." Hagrid smiled as his gigantic silhouette loomed over the first years. It was tradition that the first years reach Hogwarts by boat guided by Hagrid.

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting outside the station. Harry, Ron and Hermoine reached for one and as they open the door of the carriage, somebody was already there. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello." Luna said with daze expression.

"Hi Luna" Harry said awkwardly as he sat beside her while Ron and Hermoine sat on the other side.

During the ride, the rain again poured down this time more harder and heavier. The long procession of carriage was rumbling and splashing its way up towards Hogwarts Castle. Luna cracked the window open and she look up to the sky. She said in serious tone. "Look at the sky, Harry. It seems that the dragon is crying."

"Huh?" was the only thing I said. As I remembered Malfoy's pained expression.

 **"The Crestfallen Draconis"** Luna muttered as she held out her hand to catch the rain drops and as the raindrops had fallen on her hand, I thought that really indeed the rain had seemed become teardrops. The weeping dragon.

Then we have reached Hogwarts at last.

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** I sincerely ask all of you for a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 03: The Crestfallen Draconis, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	5. Chapter 4: Darah Naga

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for  
Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what  
I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Author's message:** It might be awhile if I would post a new chapter in this tale after this one, because my schedule will be busy in the following months, due to work. I sincerely apologize and asking for your patience.

I also based my story near the narrated tale of J.K Rowling, so you might see familiar scenes in this chapter.

Ah! Lastly, Ginny and Harry are still couples in this part of my Tale. Please patient for the meantime.

 **P.S:** I am grateful for the music of Beauty and Beast's EVERMORE by Dan Stevens for inspiring me with new ideas to put into this chapter.

* * *

 **04\. Darah Naga**

The rain still poured as the carriage had arrived the vacinity of Hogwarts castle. Leaning against the window, the castle had its windows lighted and shimmering - a welcoming sight. Our carriage slowed and halted before the great oak doors, which stood  
above the plight of stone steps. Its magnificient size and features that was oozing with mystery and magic always left me - wondering and smiling. Me, Ron, Hermoine and Luna quickly jumped from the carriage and run up the stairs, away from the rain  
and under the shade. Inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its grandiose marble staircase.

"Everyone!" a commanding voice said. "Fall in line and move along to the Great Hall"

Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house had come to guide us into the Great Hall. She was a tall, black- haired witch with a stern expression, who always wore her favorite emerald green robes.

I, with Ron and Hermoine slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors. "Thank goodness, its warm inside." Hermoine muttered at my right and I hummed into agreeing. It was freezing outside.

The Great hall was splended as always, it was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over the four long tables, where some of the students already had sitted. Golden plates and goblets shimmer as the candles light illuminate them. At  
the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. As usual Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, with his silver hair and beard that was so long that he tucked it into his belt, sat on the center of the table and to  
his right side was an empty sit for Professor McGonagall while at his left side, sat a shoulder-length, greasy black hair, thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth were seen as he sneer at the upcoming students that  
entered the hall, Professor Severus Snape, the potion master and the Slytherin house's Head.

 _'The over-grown bat!'_

The other professors where already sitted and were all chatting with each other. Hagrid, who landed the job as the professor of care of magical creatures, was talking animatedly about something to Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher and the Head of  
Ravenclaw house, that Hagrid's movements made Proffesor Flitwick bounce in his chair just from the force of it. A funny sight if I am honest to be.

 _'A jolly conversation between a giant and a goblin.'_

Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and the head of Hufflepuff house, a squat little witch who wore a hat over her flyaway hair, was also with a deep conversation with professor Hooch, the flying instructor, who had a short, grey hair and yellow eyes  
like a hawk and Professor Trelawney, who teaches divination, is a thin woman with thick glassess that magnified her eyes and was drowning in her shawls and cloaks and bangles.

After being lost in thoughts as I gazed over the professors, I glanced up the ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside that is now stormy. The clouds swarmed and block any light from the sky, with its darkness.

I heard my stomach grumbled in hunger. Ron, who is beside me, chuckled as he said. "We are in the same state, mate. I am so hungry that I could eat a whole house."

The great door open as the first years entered followed by Professor McGonagall as she lead them in. They marched toward the front where a four-legged stool was placed and on it is an extremely, old battered hat. Everyone stared and waited for the hat  
to do its doing. The sorting hat began to sing a song. It hoarse voice filled the whole hall, with its prefect pitch. And as it ended the Geat hall was filled of applause.

Then Professor McGonagall unroll a large scroll of parchment and began. "When I call your name, you will sit on this chair" She pointed the four-legged chair infront of her then continued. "I will place the hat on your head and the hat will announces  
your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

Then the first name was called.

"Baddock, Zarcon"

A dark brown hair boy walked forward with so much confidence, picked the hat, put it on and sat down on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted, after a few seconds.

Zarcon Baddock took off the hat and went straight to the Slytherin table where the occupants applauded as he took his sit. I could see Malfoy clapping with regal manner as Baddock joined them but something was odd. The way that Baddock head first to Malfoy,  
giving him a slight bow was kind of...unnerving. Maybe in the Slytherin, you have to acknowledge the senior first before you can be a part of them but that would be nonsense since if that is supposed to be then why Malfoy? It should have been the  
6th years or even the 7th years, that Baddock should offer his respect, right?

Another name was called out but I didn't pay attention to it anymore. I was more intriged of I saw. And it seems to be I was the only one who had notice it, since no one had commented on it.

Someone nudged me. "Harry, its almost finished. The sorting" Ron smiled at me. "Food please hurry up"

I grinned back at him. Really Ron is always hungry.

 _'Yeah, like a boar'_ My demon came intruding in my mind.

 _'Well, that's about right'_ I couldn't help but agree with her.

Then the sorting ended.

"Yes!" Ron seized his utensils and look at his plate with antipacition. Professor Dumbledore had gotten on his feet and with his twinkling eyes said. "I have only two words for you all. **Tuck in**."

"Hear, Hear" Both, me and Ron uttered loudly as our plates were filled with different kinds of food and our goblets filled up with pumpkin juice.

The smell of flesh attracted me as soon it was on my sight. My stomach didn't only grumbled in hunger, it also twisted in pain. I immediately seized for the chunk of meat and loaded it on my plate. I took a siziable amount in my mouth and the taste was  
instant - it was marvelous. If only it was more raw, it would have been better. I begin devouring it with vigor even ignoring the other menu. As if there was a empty pit in my stomach, insatiable monster that was only into eating flesh and -

"Harry" Hermoine whispered.

"Hmm..?" I mumbled as I look up from my plate.

"Are you okay?" Hermoine asked.

"Why?" I asked her briefly.

"Mate, You look like a man who haven't eaten for a long time" Ron said, seeing a surprised expression on him.

"Did Ron passed his pig-virus on you?" Ginny said with a disturbed look on her face. "Because that would be bad."

"Hey!" Ron who heard the comment snapped at his sister to shut up.

"I guess, the days when I didn't eat much had a bad effect on me." I, timidly, scratch the back of my head. Trying to reason out of what is happening to me. "That's why my body is trying to compensate right now."

"Is that's so. Then it means your going to be fine." Hermoine sighed a relief.

"Eat more!" Ginny push a bowl of chicken legs towards me.

"Thanks, Gin" I said, smiling at her.

Ginny shyly lowered her gaze, making a fluttering effect with her eyelids. That sight made me hungry in a different way. I turn my gazed away from her, as I search for the pumpkin juice to watered down the dryness of my throat. My cheeks are heated, I  
know that I am blushing so much that even Hermoine giggled.

After dinner, all of us went towards the Gryffindor tower, the entrance which was hidden behind a large portriat of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" She said as we approached her.

"Lionheart" Said a prefect upfront.

The portriat swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which we all climbed. Inside is a circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables while at the center is a fire place, where a crackling fire is warming up the whole  
room.

Me, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus climbed up the spiral staircase until we have reached our dormitory, which was located at the top of the tower while Hermoine went with the other girls through the doorway to the girls' dormitory. The room had five four  
poster beds with the theme color of the Gryffindor, which is deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with our trunks at the foot. We all got into our sleepwear and into bed.

I layed on my bed, It felt warm and comfortable as I listened for the rain outside and the breathing of my roommates.

"Goodnight Harry." Ron mummbled sleepily as he soon snored, having fallen asleep.

Turning to my side, I closed my eyes. "Night, Ron."

* * *

That morning, the sun came through the clouds lighting the window of the Great Hall as we descended and arrived at our table, examining our schedule at breakfast. A few seats from us were the twins and thier friend, Lee Jordan whispering secretly about  
something - maybe about their new planned prank that we are going to find out sooner or later.

"Well, its not so bad... our schedule for today." I said as I examine the column of subjects under Monday, tracing my finger until it stop at a subject in the afternoon. "Double Divination, Ugh!"

Divination is second to my least favorite subject aside from Potion as Professor Trelawney kept on predicting my death, which is very annoying.

"You should give it up like I did, Harry." Hermoine said as she pointed her fork at me then took some jam and started spreading on her toast. "Its a nonsense subject. You should get some sensible ones like Arithmancy or Advance Alchemy."

"Well, those subjects are too..." Ron stumbled for the right word.

"Advance" I said seriously.

"That's right!" Ron brighten up as he heard the word than turn to Hermoine. "We can't possible pass those subjects"

"Nonsense Ron!" Hermoine grumbled. "You can if you study hard."

"That's the thing. We don't want to study too hard" Ron muttered in his breath. I chuckled as I heard him.

"What?!" Hermoine snapped.

Like a deer caught in the middle of the road, we both straighten up and said. "Nothing!"

Suddenly, there a rustling sound above us, and hundred of owls soar through the open windows carrying the morning mail. In impluse, I started to search for Hedwig among the owls of brown and gray. But there was no sign of a white owl. Thus disappointment  
spread through my chest, as small ache pang.

The owls encircle the tables searching for their owners or to the person they are to deliver. On the other side of the hall, there was fussing that was going about, instead of his usual eagle owl that had delivered the parcels and some sort of letter  
to Draco Malfoy. It was a small albino dragon sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Malfoy, unabashed by the commotion, he stoiclly started opening his letter and disposing some of his sweets to Crabbe and Goyle. The minimature dragon started to eat  
on his plate that he had abandon.

"Show off!" Ron grumbled and glared at Malfoy. "His father must had bought it again for gloating"

"I don't think that's the reason, Ron." Hermoine said as she too peeked at the Slytherin table.

"What its about, Hermoine?" I asked as I also look over Malfoy.

"The flower among the parcels." Hermoine pointed one with sadness in her voice.

I saw what she meant, at the table infront of Malfoy, is a single flower - a white lily tied with a silk black ribbon. A symbol of mourning. I totally forgotten my sinking feeling of disappointment for Sirius' letter not arriving, it was nothing to what  
Malfoy should be feeling right now. His brother, who died long ago. Murder unjustly by a group of muggles. Then now somebody disrespected his brother's grave and even had the tenacity to steal his body.

I felt empathy towards him.

A booming bell echoed through the castle signaling the start of the classess, the three of us, went to our first class, which is Care of Magic Creature. We headed to Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden forest.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, with his enormous dog, Fang.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid grinned at me, Hermoine and Ron.

"Good Morning, Hagrid." I replied back.

"What creatures are we in for today?" Ron asked as he look suspiciously around for any cages.

"Ah! Tod'y, Mr. Malfoy w'll be bring it!" Hagrid said excited. "He said he had one."

"Come again?" Ron's mouth was opened wide in a state of shock. "MALFOY is WHAT?"

"And what is about me, Weasley?" A cold voice said.

Draco Malfoy stood behind us as the rest of the Slytherin had arrived. Crabbe and Goyle behind him, were glaring menacingly at Ron.

"So, what creature did you bring in Malfoy?" Ron snapped. "The Dragon! We all have seen it this morning when you were probably braging it around."

"Ron." Hermoine scolded him.

"Dragon!" Hagrid surprised with the prospect of seeing his long time dream pet cried out. "Wha' Dragon?"

Malfoy just stood there. Not speaking, but his eyes speaks another. His stare was so cold and the anger in it, is freezing like ice. Ron also sensing that this wasn't the usual Malfoy, took a step back. Hagrid also felt uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere  
and stop talking. After a minute, under those gaze, my body started to sweat. Then he look away to face Hagrid. That's when I realize that I was holding my breath as I started to gasp. I also notice that both Hermoine and Ron were breathing heavily.

"Blimey!" Ron muttered. "That's was..." Ron couldn't continue and I wasn't able to think as well what had just happen. "Different" Ron breathlessly, ended his sentence.

"He is super pissed off" Hermoine whispered. "Its scary."

"Professor Hagrid." Malfoy said, trying to caught Hagrid's attention.

Hagrid looked stumped by Malfoy calling him - professor, which had never happen till now.

"I have brought them" Malfoy said as he took out a large crystal bottle from his bag. Inside the bottle were tiny red butterflies that were fluttering around inside the bottle. It seems to be the bottle itself held a large magic space to accomodate a  
small garden and 25 butterflies within it. Magic is so amazing!

Hermoine gasped at my side as her eyes double in size. "Are those Hemotropic butterflies?'

"A What?" I asked Hermoine.

Hermoine rolled her eyes at me, saying it to me in her gesture _'Really, Harry!'_

I shrugged as I really didn't know what kind of creature Malfoy brought with him. I turned to Ron to asked him, if he knew but Ron just raised both his shoulder and had the 'I don't know' expression.

Hermoine upon seeing our questioning faces, sighed. "The two of you need to read more."

"A Hemotropic butterfly is a crimson-colored butterfly that lived in the deepest part of the forbidden forest or could be found in Zevil Island. They are harmless insects that are attracted to the scent of blood and feed on the wounds of bigger creatures."  
Hermoine said in an exasparated voice.

"You have researched well, Granger." Malfoy spoke suddenly as he stride toward us with his amused smirk that didn't touch his cold grey eyes.

"Anyway, what's their use? To beautify you!" Seamus said as he, Neville and Dean were standing near us. "I can't think of anything that could make you bring any creatures for Professor Hadgrid but for you brag it about."

"Hmmm.." Malfoy took a moment to think. "It could be their use. You know, to beautify me." He said sarcastically. "But that would be too much, right?"

Seamus' face turned red in anger but he just kick the dirt towards Malfoy.

"Now, now. Mr. Finnigan. You don't have to be so impatient. I will explain them to you all. I just need the others to also listen. This is after all, a class." Malfoy sneered at us.

Turning away, He walk at the center of the field, holding the bottle filled with butterflies and placing it in front of him. Waiting for the whole class to pay attention. As the others gathered around him. Malfoy began his lecture.

"These butterflies are called Hemotropic butterflies or Darah Naga, which means Blood Dragon. As you can see, they are crimson in color." Malfoy pointed out. "They originally came from Zevil Island and got transported here by illegal catchers, thus now  
they are most likely can be seen at the heart of the Forbidden forest. They're main food is blood."

Some reacted immediately upon hearing the food of chose of the butterflies. The girls that were lingeringly close to the bottle, backed off a yard away. Some took out their wands in ready stance. But almost half of the Slytherin were relax and didn't  
made a move or flinch like they already know about it.

With that reaction, Malfoy smirked at the frighten expressions, mostly at the Gryffindors.

"Come you all! These little buggers can't harm you." Hagrid chuckled with good nature then for a minute turn to Malfoy with a bit of doubt. "Right, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy just raised one of his eyebrow and nodded. "They can't. Basically."

"What do you mean by BASICALLY, Malfoy?" Hermoine took a stand as Malfoy's statement intrigued her.

"You caught that, Ms. Granger." Malfoy said, still with a cold smile. "As I said they are harmless as long as they didn't evolve. The thing is they are called Blood Dragon and it is not just a name. In every place, situation or climate change, they have  
the capacity to transform in able to survive. They are the ever-evolving creatures."

Malfoy took the cork out of the bottle and let the butterflies loose. Many screamed in fright but the creatures didn't attack anyone but instead, all of the butterflies were hovering over Malfoy except for one peculiar large patterned one as it had landed  
on Malfoy's head.

"The little plain crimson ones won't attack anyone. They will feed on blood but only on open wounds or the ones that are scattered." As Malfoy said this, many relax and breath out a relief. Then Malfoy faced us. "Seamus to answer that question of yours:  
Do they have any use except on beautifying me?" He dramatically halted as many laughed and Seamus blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, they do. To prove that, I will demonstrate it for you."

Pansy went beside him and offered his bag. Malfoy took out a small ancestry knife and held it, in front of us.

"Mr. Malfoy, bring a weapon is not allowed." Hagrid tried to intervene as he reach out to take the blade from Malfoy's hand.

"I suggest for you not to touch the knife, Professor Hagrid." Malfoy moved it away. "This is an ancestry knife, and only the ones with the blood of the Malfoy clan can touch it and if it is then held by someone less, the blade will automatically cut the  
holder."

Hagrid took a step back as Malfoy finished his speech. "But the blade, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Don't you worry, Professor. No one will be harm except me." He said in bored tone and brought down the blade on his palm, slicing it diagonally.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed as he witnessed Malfoy tearing his own hand.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hagrid also shouted in panic.

"HUSH!" Malfoy said in a indifferent tone. I couldn't even sense a hint of pain in his voice as the blood trickled down from his hand but all the worrying in me vanished as the smell of his blood hit me. His scent hit me like a charging bull. There was  
no words that could describe what happened to me in that moment.

In an instant, I was nothing but a beast hungry for the blood and flesh that I seek. No trace of the me, Harry Potter, the human being. No shred of humanity remains within me.

Nothing mattered. But my hunger and his blood. My mouth watered and my throat burned like fire. My stomach twisted and my muscles coiled ready to sprang at my prey.

I just want to grab his hand and start drinking from it. Next, I will bite the flesh, pulling from the gap then chewing the -

Malfoy raised his sliced hand towards the tiny butterflies. Little by little, they land on his hand each taking time to sip his blood. I grew jealous of the butterflies as they fed without a care. Slowly, my hunger faded as the smell of blood also disappear,  
confusing me. As my blood lust vanish, my focus returned, only to be mesmerize by the most beautiful and disturbing scene in front of me.

Malfoy surrounded by 24 miniature crimson butterflies as they dance encircling him, and a king-size crimson designed by black and blue patterns rested on the left side of his head, looking like hair accessory. Malfoy looked so beautiful to me that it  
disturbed and made me think if I am actually crazy.

Slowly, Malfoy dropped his hand and showed to the class. His palm had no wound, not even a trace of a scar was left. Many whispers and murmurs go on about.

"Seamus." Malfoy called out. "This is one of their uses. To heal wounds. They also have other uses like - tracking wounded people, finding the location of the injury and many other more."

Seamus was already quiet and his face was hidden as he bow his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Malfoy." Hermoine said in a less provoking tone.

"Yes, Mu- Granger." He turn with a snort.

"What about that one?" Moine pointed one as she stared at the largest of them, the one on Malfoy's head.

"Ah. You meant this beauty?" Malfoy smiled for the first time. A true smile. It was lovely on him. "She is the queen."

"And she is the dangerous one." Hermoine confirmed sternly. "The evolve one."

"You guess right!" The smile on Malfoy widen and turn into a insane one. "You don't have to be concern about her. She won't attack anyone until I say so."

"You know very well, that endangered magical creature cannot be kept as a pet, Malfoy" Hermoine said as she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, I do." Malfoy said. "After all, I didn't take her by force. She chose me as her king"

"Huh?" Hermoine dumbfounded as her eyes were wide. "King?"

"And these are our children." He said as he gestured at the other little butterflies.

"Had you gone mad, Malfoy!?" Ron was shell shocked as he approached him.

"Do you ever read a book, Weasley?" Sighing heavily, Malfoy glared at Ron. "The female Blood Dragon Butterflies take one male for the rest of their life, naming them their king. While the male can take as many female butterflies (The queens) to reproduce.  
Since, I am **NO** insect. I couldn't serve her, the Queen, in a natural way of breeding. Instead I give away my blood and my magic. Enough, to be able for her to be fertile and give birth to these little ones. So, basically, I am the father  
of those Blood dragon butterflies."

Everyone were having mixed reaction with what Malfoy revealed, some are with disgust, some are with awe while others have no idea how they could approached this.

"The queen is evolve? in what way?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"She can eat flesh." Malfoy murmured. The others started to back away again in fear.

"Then she is very dangerous, Malfoy." I said to him "Why do you kept her?"

"Because I care for her. She had been with me since I was 10 years old." He said with very intense emotion within his voice. "Just because her nature is to eat flesh and drink blood, should I abandon her? Even if she never inflicted any pain to others,  
should I fear her? Its just a part of her and not her whole being."

Then he left. Walking away as he took his bottle and his bag, towards the castle, followed by his butterflies and oddly, followed by his housemates.

But the last words that he left, still linger in my head. _"Just because her nature is to eat flesh and drink blood, should I abandon her? Even if she never inflicted any pain to others, should I fear her? Its just a part of her and not her whole being."_

 **"Darah Naga"** I muttered, quietly. As I felt tinge of jealousy directed to the Queen butterfly. 'Good for you! Someone is caring for you, unconditionally' I whispered to the butterfly on Malfoy's head.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **A. Hemotropic Butterfly** is from Hunter x Hunter series

 **B. Darah Naga** is from Indian culture

 **Author's message:**

Stay in tune for the new updates. (with new twist and plots) Tehee!


	6. Chapter 5: Alice's Domain

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Author's message:** Its's been awhile since my last update. I sincerely apologize for being late. I've been busy with my schedule - working 12 hours a day for the pass 2 months. The only time I could work on this tale is on my day off, which is every after 4 to 5 days of duty. That is why I am asking for your patience and I am grateful for your support regarding my story.

 **P.S:** I would like to extend my thanks to the following for following my story : 20eKuRaN17, AKTF-0729, Athrun434, Drarry's Home, HookisHot, Ira Nix, Kirachan2, Kyla InuMaru, Linda Wchter, Loveanyway123, Mashkai30, emthereble, forswear4687, gothicking12, Lune the Twilight Fox, PharaohAnubis, PrincessTwilight2351, angelademona, horsecharmer93, isa-kagamine, DCullen07

* * *

 **05\. Alice's Domain**

There's definitely something wrong about me.

I sat, unnerving, as my thoughts run wild - my first class with the Slytherins, this morning took a different twisted turn in my life. I, desperately, am trying to find a way to rearrange my ideas inside my confused mind as I, with the rest of the Gryffindors have entered charms, our second class.

I leaned back against my chair, letting the noise of the whole class and the drone-like voice of Professor Flitwick drown my head. The discussion was interesting and exciting. It would have been, if I'd been able to really hear it. Instead, I was preoccupied of the early events. My hands gripped under the edge of the table as I tried to hold myself in my chair. Its a good thing, Charms is with Ravenclaw. If it would have been with the Slytherins, I shuddered and shivered - fearing of what could may have happen if it were. I could still feel it - my hunger and my lust for blood - for his blood. It wasn't getting any better. My stomach is still twisting in hunger.

Sweat poured out profusely, soaking my skin. I could hear my heart beats loudly in my rib cage. As my nerves wreak havoc within me.

 _'What's happening to me?'_

"Harry?" Hermoine spoke gently beside me.

I heard her. Her voice had a tinge of concern as her eyes wandered over my face. Then my mind raced.

 _Should I tell her or should I hide it? Hermoine is a friend of mine, someone I could trust with all of my life. But I felt a strong guilt within me. I have been giving both of my best friends troubles ever since we have all met. Will I bring yet again another problem?_

I hated that. When did I become a coward? Have I become a hindrance to them?

Hermoine's hand gently laid on my trembling hand, patting it slowly. I stiffened, but did not flinch from her touch. She meant to comfort me. "It's alright, Harry. I am here."

The choking feeling in my throat and stabbing pain in my chest slowly disappear as I saw clearly in her eyes - the concern and the determination to help me. I am truly lucky to have a friend like Hermoine.

"I am..." I whispered. "...not sure."

Her eyes searched within my eyes, she understood as she slowly nodded. She knows that I will tell her when there are no people around us. In private. With relief, I brought back my attention to the lecture as the burden in my heart lighten.

 _'Thank you, Hermoine.'_ I thought as relaxed in my sit, facing Professor Flitwick.

* * *

As the day progress, afternoon classes is to start - so is Divination. Both of us, I and Ron went back to are dormitory to fetch our books and charts - with an exception of Hermoine since she has Ancient Runes instead of Divination. With copies of Unfogging the Future in both of our hands, we went down to the common room and thru the portrait. Walking towards the tower, climbing the long winding stairs - reaching the top level, Ron halted as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Do we have to climb those damn stairs every time we have Divination class?" Ron grumbled breathlessly.

I shrugged as I was unaffected by the climb.

"Hey, how come you're not tried?" He ask as we stroll towards our usual sits. I froze as he sat across me. Indeed, why? Then, I remember my predicament this morning and again I felt a cold dread invade my chest. I smiled at Ron, masking my discomfort with his question.

"Maybe, because I have been exercising a lot during summer." I lied thru my teeth.

"Really?" Ron asked as his blue eyes grew wide. "Blimey...I think I should also start working-out. That's why you got buff this year."

"Buff?" I muttered as I raised one of my eyebrow, puzzled by his claim.

"Yeah! Even Ginny and the other girls are conscious about it. They have giggled around you. Didn't you notice?" He asked, amused by my reaction.

I smiled at Ron and let it be my answer to his question.

"Good afternoon to all of you, young minds" A wishy-washy voice came about. Professor Trelawney had arrived with her huge eyeglasses, threatening to fall from her face. "Today, we are to unfold and clear the paths of our future, take a glimpse of whatever lies within our souls."

Ron and I groaned, quietly. So these are the days that we will be bored ourselves with searching about our true selves through what? Ugh! Tea leaves, apparently. Yup! The joy... Bollocks!

"Bring out your teacups and sprinkle your grind tea leaves then put two drops of spring water. Concentrate your mind. Use your inner eye." She said as she took out her teacup. We followed the instructions she relayed.

Ron and I tried to come up of different meaning to the wobble and disfigured shapes of our own tea leaves - interpreting it with the doom and gloom depictions. As boring as Divination is - loads of gibberish - at least, it wasn't as heavy as Ancient Runes that could make our heads bleed from thinking. That's why even Divination is my second least favorite subject - is a passable versus potion.

After an hour, Professor Trelawney slowly walk table to table to checked on the activity that she instructed to us. Commenting on the results and the figures in each teacup of each of her students. I felt a sudden burst of irritation as she reached for us. I'm sure she is going to say something about my untimely death. Again! Just get on with.

"Mr. Weasley, please do pick the cup of Mr. Potter and tell us what do you see?" she said in faked high misty voice.

"Hmm..." Ron took my tea cup and stared at it. With his blue eyes, he observe the shape formed by the tea leaves trying to make up something of it.

"It looks like a huge cloud. So, its... its either Harry will have bad luck on his Quidditch games this year for maybe... hmmm... thunderstorms or its just bad weather?" Ron shrugged at me. We really don't suit for Divination.

"Let me see." Professor Trelawney said she took the cup from from Ron's hand. She turned the cup and push her slipping eyeglasses towards her eyes fro better vision but as she moved the cup closer to her face, her eyes larger. It even double in size in appearance because of his magnified eyeglasses.

"That's odd" She spoke. Her voice was laced by surprise and confusion.

"What's odd?" I asked. "My death?"

Everyone's attention turn to us as soon as I spoke. The whole class has gone quiet and been looking over our table as Professor Trelawney speculate my tea cup in wonder, turning it over and over - trying to decipher the image in the cup.

"No." She answered after a long time. "It don't speak of death as I always see. It tells a different aspect of your future."

"That's new." Someone sneered at the back of room. I glanced at the speaker, expecting it to be Malfoy but then I remember we were having class with the Ravenclaw. The one who spoke was Michael Corner. Confused, I raised my eyebrow at him as I couldn't remember offending him for me to be treated in such manner.

"Prick!" Ron muttered as he was looking at Corner, glowering and glaring.

"It seems to be a Jade..." Professor Trelawney said in awe. "Well, that's is something!"

Professor Trelawney was smiling at me as she look at my cup in a lovingly manner, which was extremely disturbing. Whatever Jade means, it seems to be something Professor Trelawney regards as precious - by the way how her face glow with the prospect of it. Lavender suddenly giggled and then whispered something at seatmate, Padma Patil. Then they both burst into feminine giggles.

"What?" Annoyed, I snarled at them.

Lavander smiled at me, blushing. "Jade, according to the book, means eternal love, Harry."

With that, all the girls within the room burst into fit of giggles and were swooning with the mere idea of romance. My jaw slacked open in disbelief then I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Because my death predictions were getting old so it moved on to my love life. Really!_

Ron beside me, thought that my predicament was totally hilarious as his face was red as a tomato and he was shaking from trying to stop his laughter. I scowled in irritation. I'm starting to think that Hermoine was right about Divination. Should I shift course before its too late - before I got smolder by annoyance?

* * *

After all the classes ended that day, Ron and I walked back to our dormitory. Changing into a more comfortable attire and out from our uniforms. Both of us, went down to the common rooms to do our due assignments. We found ourselves a table near the fireplace and started our divination assignment coming up of different predictions for upcoming month. After an hour, we made a small progress although our table are full of scraps of paper full with symbols and bearing symbols.

"I can't understand any of this." I admitted as I slumped back on my chair.

"We should do must we could do." Ron said as he yawned then stretch both of his arms then slightly curved his back backward.

"What do you mean? Make something up?" I said suspiciously as I also stretch up and leaned towards the chair then pull my muscles from my shoulder.

"Yep!" He answered with hype as he gather all the scraps of paper and walked towards the trash can and throw it all out. He took a fresh parchment and his feather, dipping it in the ink and began writing again with his make-up predictions. Shrugging, I followed his example cause I am fed up with trying to make a decent Divinatiuon assignment. We continued predicting our doom days this whole month for another hour while the other people around slowly left for bed and emptied the common rooms - leaving me and Ron having the whole room for ourselves. After finishing my Divination assignment, I move up to my Charms assignment, which were about movement of wands when conjuring a spell - when the portrait hole opened and Hermoine entered the common rooms. She was carry a stacked of books in both her arms as she made her way to us, placing the books with a loud thud as she laid down on out table.

"Hello" She said. "Just done a bit of reading"

Ron peek from his assignment to Hermoine's books and made a face. "This is a bit?"

Hermoine raised one of her eyebrows and send Ron a nasty look then she turn to me. "So Harry... about this morning?..." She halted waiting for me if I would like to open up regarding this morning's incident.

I set aside my feather from scribbling my charms answers and straighten up from my sit - looking around if there were still people around. The common rooms was empty except for us- sitting by the fire. Hermoine took her wand and perform a private bubble spell. I look back at Hermoine, who just smile at me and Ron, who was confuse but was waiting.

I took a moment to rearrange my thoughts and inhale air and slowly release my breath as I also try to release my nerves with it.

"You remember when the time we tried to rescue Sirius around when he went missing for three months and stumbled upon the runes in that...cave? Where I and Hermoine got...?" I mumbled and stop as I didn't want to reminisce that particular scene again.

Both Ron and Hermoine's faces had gone pale as they indeed recall it. They slowly both nodded, knowing that I am to say something very serious and terrifying. Specially, Hermoine. Since both I and Hermoine were the most affected ones in that accident.

"Ever since that incident, both of us." I pointed at Hermoine and then myself. "We were having nightmares. Am I right, Hermoine?"

"Yes." Hermoine answered, slowly. "It's fine now. I been having a few but it gradually decreasing. How about you, Harry?"

I sighed again. Hermoine really thus knows it all.

"I..." I started but I couldn't find words to continue. "I..."

"Harry, Mate?" Ron said in questioning tone. "Are you alright?"

"My nightmares..." I grunted out. Trying to calm my fear inside of me. Fear of being rejected and fear of accepting my current situation as true. "My nightmares had been getting worse."

Hermoine suddenly sat up straight then lean forward the table as she try to reach my fidgeting hands. "What do you mean 'getting worse', Harry? You said that they have been subsiding? How worse? What kind of nightmares?"

If the situation wasn't too dire, I would have laugh at Hermoine's panicking - her facial expression and her worrying like mom. I almost crack a smile.

 _'Ugly, Mudblood'_

My demon spoke in my mind then like a electric zap in my head and booming pain spread through me. I clutch both my hands over my head as I gasp in pain.

"Harry!" Hermoine and Ron spoke in unison and rush beside me. After awhile, the pain slowly fade. I raise my hand to them, silently telling that 'I'm fine.'

"What happen, Harry?" Ron nearly shouted on my face as his spit came flying.

 _'Disgusting! Pig!'_

She spoke again but no pain erupted. Just slight nausea.

"I'm fine, Ron." I said as I leaned away from him. To avoid from being spit on. "She just spoke that's why the pain came."

"She spoke?" Hermoine repeated. "What do you mean 'She spoke', Harry?"

Realizing what I have said, a sudden burst of fear erupted inside my chest. I look up to see her face - it was filled confusion and worry. I sighed a relief of what I saw. Hah! I have been doing that a lot - sighing.

"Are going mental, Harry-mate?" Ron said with a slacked jaw as he stared at me, making his blue eyes larger than it's original size.

Both me and Hermoine stared at him, then laughter came as I couldn't stop - the relief that flood me. As frighting my situation is, Ron always find ways to make comic about my dire situation. The ridiculous and hilarious situation that I am in. Beside me, Hermoine also giggled at Ron.

"What?!" Ron bellowed as he stood up and stared at us in disbelief. It had been awhile before both Hermoine and I could stop our laughter. As I took a breathe, Hermoine was also wiping a tear from her eye from too much giggling. Ron was still standing with a red and pouting face.

"Thank you, Ron." I said as smiled at him. "That felt better."

Ron sat heavily, rolling his eyes to us. "Your welcome. Glad to be a comic relief to the both of you." He grumbled. "So as you were saying 'she spoke'?"

"Yes, Harry. I also want to hear about that?" Hermoine took a serious tone again as she also sat down beside me this time.

"I guess I have start all over?" I asked them as I also took a serious stance and then leaned back on my sit, trying to relax as much as it could possible allow.

Hermoine nodded as she look at me, intensely while Ron just leaned back in his sit - imitating me.

"As I was saying it all started when Sirius went missing and we stumbled upon runes inside a cave." I said and started to reminisce that particular event.

* * *

 _"What do you mean that Sirius have been missing for three months already?" I shouted as I stood up abruptly that my chair slumped to the floor from the force of me standing up._

 _"Calm down, Harry!" Ron said as he went to me trying to put both of his hands on both my shoulders and guide me to sit on the lounge._

 _"Your telling me to calm down when Sirius have been missing for THREE MONTHS! THREE MONTHS!" I snapped at the Adults, who were under the Order of the Phoenix. "And they did not even tell me once!"_

 _"Stop this Mr. Potter. This is immaturity!" Alastor Moody bellowed as he marched up to me with wooden leg._

 _"Immaturity?!" I roared at him. "That's my Godfather. That is missing!"_

 _"Its for your own good, Harry." Bill said. He was leaning against the door frame as he was looking over at us with guilt in his eyes._

 _'He knows about it'_

 _My blood boiled in anger, like magma churning deep within me. I want to punch somebody but I know I shouldn't. My anger is hungry for release - to do destruction or pain. The pressure was too much to handle as the raging sea drives me crazy and numb. I could feel my breath as it came fast and heavy. My whole face was hot and my eyes, which I took a glimpse from the reflection of the mirror in one corner - showed glaring red with rage. I want to let it out - curse at them, be violent and just..._

 _So I run! I scrambled to the second floor and got my broomstick. Somebody called my name I think it was Hermoine but I could not care the less. I climbed out the window and ride away on my firebolt as fast as I can. I didn't care where I was going. I just flew - fast and hard. All the different techniques in the broom, I just did it all. My knuckles turn white as I gripped my broom too hard and gritted my teeth. I allowed the wind blow past my face, the whistle of the harsh wind deafened my ear and the pain in my muscles erupted from the strained of being abused - swallow me whole - calming me from my head to my toes._

 _As I emerged from my rage and I slowed down my fly. Having the anger dissipate from me, It felt nice and free. I was calm._

 _I know that my actions were childish but they should have known better than to hide it from me. No person that wouldn't be fire up if one of their love ones are in danger._

 _I don't really know if they are really treating me as an adult - only in times that I have to face the Dark Lord and always as a child with any other decisions in my life?_

 _This is confusing and frustrating._

 _As I have cool down from my rage, I let myself walk for awhile as I return to the Burrow. I wanted time to think before I would make my decision. I going to find Sirius whether the Order would agree or not._

 _As I reached the Burrows' door and knocked, the door opened immediately as Mrs. Weasley came out and as she saw me. She rushed to enclose me in to her arms._

 _"Harry, dear." She sobbed as her grips tighten. "Where have you been? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? We were worried about you!"_

 _"Mom! Stop smothering Harry." George said as he stood at the door frame._

 _"He can't breath if you suffocate him in your bosom, Mom." Fred teased as he too appear next to his brother._

 _"Oh, Dad would be jealous." George snickered as he made an eye contact with Fred._

 _"Not only that! even Ginny." Fred guffawed at his own joke along with his twin._

 _I could feel that I was blushing as the heat was all over my face. Mrs. Wealsey released me from her embrace then faced the twins._

 _"You two! Stop teasing Harry. All the two of you do is fool around." Mrs. Weasley gritted her teeth as she marched towards them. "If THE BOTH OF YOU put your time to study more than do those pranks and those... stuff then I would been more happy."_

 _"Mom, Its summer. Let them relax a little bit." Ginny came out as she walk towards me. "Are alright now, Harry?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine now." I smiled at her, feeling bashful._

 _Then a chortle of laughter sounded out - Fred and George. They immediately started acting._

 _Fred imitated Ginny's walk, exaggerating his version of Ginny's hip swaying. "Are alright now, Harry?" Fred said in a fake feminine voice then he fluttered his lashes towards his twin._

 _George started to look bashful as he put both of his hands in his pant's pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine now." He said with a goofy smile and swoon voice. Then they started to laughing again._

 _I could feel it again the heat all over my face and my body as embarrassed as I am. I am grateful that the both of them are making the effort to cheer me up._

* * *

"Yeah, I remember that day." Ron interrupted. "You and Ginny were blushing as red as a tomato."

"It was also the day, we all decided to find your Godfather, Harry." Hermoine said.

"Yeah." I answered. "We plan to find and trace his tracks of where he might be."

"It was by the use the twins' pranks, right?" Ron smiled as he remember that. "Mom got to compliment them for that."

"If only they will use those stuff for other things that isn't pranks." Hermoine rolled her eyes. "I admit the extendable ears were useful as well as the peeking eye."

"So, we were able to find the suggested areas of where we could find Sirius from the file in the Order of Pheonix's headquarters and we went to those places, one by one. Searched those places but ended up as a dead end until..." I halted unsure if I could continue.

"Until **Alice's Domain** , right? Our final place to check in our list." Hermoine whispered as she bowed her head, like having a deep thought.

"Yes. Alice's Domain." I repeated. "That's the place."

I remember the entrance to the place was really creepy not because of the features but because of the aura around.

* * *

 _"Is this it?" Ron muttered as the three of us were standing in front of the said place._

 _The cave was enormous and intimidating - with impenetrable darkness at its entrance. No plants grew near it but what surround it is a jungle. The black and gray rocks formed the mouth of the cave and stalagmites at the ceiling and at the floor made the cave look-like a sleeping beast with its toothed-mouth open, waiting for its prey to willing walk inside to be devoured._

 _As I stepped in I watched my shadow submerged with the surrounding darkness. Total darkness and the absent of light made me trip over the loose small stones that littered around the cave's floor. Hermoine cast Lumos beside me with her wand then me and Ron followed her as also cast the spell Lumos. As our light lighted the inside the cave with bright light, we noticed that at one side the wall was a statue made of the cave's stone - it wa being that I couldn't recognized._

 _"That's a Gulon" Hermoine said as her eyes' enlarge with disbelief as she continue to stare at it._

 _"Ah, what?" Ron said as he eyed the statue with disgust. "Whatever it is, it does look a bit like Crookshanks."_

 _"That's not true." Hermoine defended her cat. "Crookshanks is not a demon nor is he ugly!"_

 _"Yeah, right!" Ron muttered sarcastically._

 _"So, what's a Gulon, Hermoine?" I asked, trying to hinder a escalating fight._

 _We continue wander inside the cave as Hermoine explained. "According to Scandinavian legend, its a hodgepodge of various creatures, usually described as a being with the size and shape of a large dog, with some cat like features such as the head, ears and claws. It is also shagging and it has a tail of a fox or of a dragon."_

 _"So, its a funny looking creature. Not a big deal." Ron snorted. "It is really sad to look so ugly."_

 _"Hmp...that's not the reason, why I am worried about it." Hermoine gave a nasty glare at Ron, that made her almost lose her footing._

 _"Then what, Hermoine?" I asked as I climbed over a rock._

 _"Gulon is notorious not for its features but for its symbol." Hermoine grumbled as she also tried to climbed over the rock after Ron._

 _"Symbol?" Ron mouthed looking over the two tunnels ahead of us._

 _"Yes, It is a symbol of Gluttony. It is vicious, and is said to kill prey larger than itself and gorge until it can't possibly eat anymore. It feast on meat be it from a corpse or being ripped from a living." Hermoine said in a monotone voice like recited from a book. "It is said that no left over of the victims once it is feast upon by the Gulon."_

 _Ron gulped loudly as he back away from the tunnels that he courageous almost marched on the earlier minute. "That's just statue, right? It can be that there's one here?"_

 _"Maybe. It is said that it lives in Sweden." Hermoine said as she send a small ball of light towards the two tunnels._

 _It been an hour, since we had started our exploration in the cave. The cave was like maze - full of tunnels with stalagmites,dripping water and rocks but nothing noticeable except for the guard stone from the entrance._

 _"This is becoming pointless." Hermoine said after awhile. "Should we turn back?"_

 _"I agree." Ron said as he also was tired and bored._

 _"But this is our last clue to where Sirius is." I argue at them._

 _"I know Harry. But maybe we missed a turn. That is why we need to turn back." Hermoine muttered._

 _"I guess." I sighed as I almost made an U-turn._

 _ **'The grim is here.'**_

 _The three of us abruptly halted in our walk, as the voice whispered through the walls. The voice echoed and the temperature in the cave dropped suddenly into a freezing point._

 _"Who are you?" I shouted as my voice also echoed through out the cave. "What do you mean Grim? Is Sirius is here?"_

 _"Harry." Hermoine whispered. "Stop."_

 _"What?" I asked her._

 _"You should never answer back." Ron said in frighten expression._

 _"Why?" I faced Ron as he also hinder me from calling out again._

 _ **'Let me show you the way.'**_

 _The voice replied at last. After a minute, the cave shook as a pounding of something came from the direction of where we came from. The dust and the drips of water from stalagmites started to fall over us._

 _"Bloody hell! What is that?" Ron stumbled as the cave gave another shook._

 _Then a loud roar was heard - like a lion with a bark of a vicious wolf. Whatever creature made, it was definitely a large one. And as I saw it when it had reached us at last. From the tunnel that we came from was a head of a dog with the cat's ears and eyes, along with three horns on the top its head was peeking - as hideous it was and frightening but it was nothing against the expression it showed when it finally saw us. Its face turn into a gleeful look - eyes that held hunger and absolute maddening happiness as its mouth warp into a human-like smile and inside its mouth was three rows at the upper and another two rows of razor sharp teeth at the bottom part. I held my breath as chills run up and down my body._

 _I couldn't move from my spot along with Ron and Hermoine. We had frozen in place._

 _Then it spoke in a sing-song voice that send fear in all of us._

 _ **'Found you...Welcome to Alice's Domain'**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hope you like it. Please leave comments or advice. Thank you.**

 **P.S:**

 **1\. Gulon is a dark creature of Gluttony that believe to have hunted the forest of the Sweden and Norway. For addition information regarding the GULON, try finding more thru Goggle along with its pictures.**

 **2\. For the Gulon's voice try imagining it with Alice in wonderland's cat.**


	7. Chapter 6: Golden Trio

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Message:** Its been awhile since my last entry. I sincerely apologize for my being late. My only excuse is my work. Its peak season and many patients are in and out of the my workplace - hospital and having a small workforce in our institution. We are force to endure 12 hours of duty every day in the past months. That is why I wasn't able to update my story - HUMAN up until now. I was too tired to think.

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _ **'Let me show you the way.'**_

 _The voice replied at last. After a minute, the cave shook as a pounding of something came from the direction of where we came from. The dust and the drips of from stalagmites started to fall over us._

 _"Bloody hell! What is that?" Ron stumbled as the cave gave another shook._

 _Then a loud roar was heard - like a lion with a bark of a vicious wolf. I saw it as it had reached us at last. From where the tunnel that we came from was a head of a dog with the cat's ears and eyes, along with three horns on the top its head was peeking - as hideous it was and frightening - it was nothing against the its expression it showed when it finally saw us. Its face turn into a gleeful look - eyes that held hunger and absolute happiness as its mouth warp into a human-like smile and inside its mouth was three rows at the upper and another two rows of razor sharp teeth at the bottom part. I held my breath as chills run up and down my body. I couldn't move from my spot along with Ron and Hermoine._

 _Then it spoke in a sing-along voice that send fear in all of us._

 _ **'Found you...Welcome to Alice's Domain'**_

* * *

 **06\. GOLDEN TRIO**

 _It hurts! I gasped as I forced my lungs to take as much air as it could possibly handle. The ache shoot from my legs as I ran as fast as I can - blindly scrambling away from the creature. I could hear my heart pounding loudly that I could feel it slam against my chest walls._

 _Despite the exhaustion that I'm experiencing, I just couldn't stop myself from running in fear. Right behind me, Ron and Hermoine were also fleeing in panic. Cold swept within the cave, chilling our body and as if it entered our hearts as we tremble with dread. I didn't stop from our sprint even how many times we would fall to the ground only to get up again as fast as we can - didn't bother if we had broken bones or scare all over our body from the hard fall- the only thought we had in our mind was to run as fast as we can - away from the creature._

 _The Gulon, it was still following us as its smiles in glee and giggled like a hyena._ _ **'One...Two...Three...'**_ _It sang as it pounce onto us. Even with its size and weight, it still manages to glide with agile in the narrow tunnel of the cave, not hindered by the stalagmites and rock pillars. It could morph its shape to enter any small spaces._

 _ **'Three humans to chew on...Heh heh heh... to play with...the joy...Heh heh heh...'**_ _The beast snickered as it lowered its head then immediately snapped its jaw at Hermoine, who almost fell but righted herself up - running frantically away from the Gulon. I could hear her desperate sob as she reach out her hand for us, Ron and I. I felt hot anger as soon as I saw her face, full of tears and her eyes drown in terror. I stop from my tracks and turn to face the monster with false bravery. My wand at my hand - waving it to cast a spell._

 _"BOMBARDA!" I shouted as the spell blast the said beast._

 _Roaring in pain, the beast pawed on its eyes as the spell has injured it - distracting it. Ron, Hermoine and I scrambled for the next tunnel to our left, squeezing our selves in the small space as size of a grown man, surely this time the said creature wouldn't able to follow us._

 _Hermoine shook her head at us - as Ron and I sat to caught our breaths. Pulling us to continue our run with her panic look on her face - Ron and I oblige her request._

 _"Gulon can control-l its shape...hah..hhahahah...and size to...enter any spa-space." Hermoine huff her sentence as her breath was still ragged and gasping for air._

 _"Hide. Where d-do we...hi-hide?" I pant as I was still running beside her and Ron._

 _"We need-d to secure a pla-place where-e we can... conceal ourselves-ss and put up-p a ba-barrier." Hermoine wheezes out her words as we came to another turn - a tunnel more narrow and engulf by darkest without a hint of light._

 _'Somebody please save us.' That was my last thought as the Gulon reappeared with a deafening roar behind us. The smiling face of the Gulon was replaced by blasted face, a crocked mouth curve in anger and eyes that redden, promising true terror as it seeks me._ _ **'YOU...KILL. I KILL YOU. I EAT YOU!'**_ _It lost its grace as it came down toward us like a rhino as it tears and bulldozed the obstacles along its path._

 _The three of us had no choices but to run into the dark tunnel and as we enter in our absolute dismay and horror at the end of the dark, wide and concave tunnel is a dead-end._

 _A bottom-less pit of dread came falling in my stomach as I slowly faced the entrance of tunnel, the Gulon warped its snarl into a vicious smile as its eyes was filled with deep satisfaction. Delight of our misfortune and our apparent tear-filled eyes, shaking figures and the fear that it smelled from us. I stared at it as it sadistically made its walk slower like strut to its prey, playing as it already knows of our death that would fill its stomach with us being its food._

 _But as soon it paws reach inside the dark concave tunnel, the Gulon's whole expression turned to 180 degrees change - its smile melted and formed into an unexpected expression - terror. Its eyes widen, pupils dilated as its searched the concave walls - like it was expecting something else. Then surprisingly, the Gulon run away from us as fast it can. Leaving in a hurry._

 _It took for awhile for all us - to realize that the Gulon already gave up chasing us. Sighing in relief, Ron weakly fall into his knees and Hermoine slumped her bottom to the ground as she was trying to caught her breath but even with the Gulon gone, I couldn't help but to feel intense fear. The Gulon didn't leave because it gave up chasing us but instead it run away from something else that was inside this part of the cave. Something so frightening that scare the shit out of that said monster. Meaning this something is far more dangerous then the Gulon itself. The hair on my whole body started to stand as I search for that creature with my weak eyes._

 _"Ron. Hermoine. Let's go." I said hoarsely from the exhaustion._

 _"What? I'm not going to go out there to be chased by that monster." Ron shouted at me while his eyes glared. "Are you crazy?!"_

 _"That monster run away from something, Ron." I snapped back at him. "Its means that in this area is a crea-"_

 _"Another creature." Hermoine whispered in realization. "Feared by the Gulon itself!"_

 _"Yes..." I answered._

 _As the three started to move out, a loud rumbled sounded out. Shaking the ground with ferocity, making us fall to the ground._

 _"Bloody hell! What now?" Ron shouted as he fell on his back._

 _ **'I can't let you leave now that you're all here'**_

 _The voice said. As another quake shook and the ground under Hermoine began to crack open. Hermoine screamed in fear as she started to fall between the cracks on the ground. Being near her, I jump towards her then grab her hand but the shaking of ground was too strong, making me difficult to maintain my balance and to lose my grip - the only way to save her was to pull her out with my strength and then throw her against my weight but as soon as I did that - I will be the one to fall into the pit that had form._

 _In my last minute decision, I did what I had to do. Throwing her out - in order to be able to save her then I fell into the dark hole. Knowing I saved my friend, I turned towards the pit, complete darkness engulf me as I fall further then I slowly lost my consciousness as I hear the voice again._

 _ **'I guess you'll do'**_

* * *

I rubbed my face and shifted in my sit as the silence reign between the three of us as the reminiscing ended. Hermoine and Ron was found by Sirius as they keep on shouting for my name when I have fallen in the dark pit. For some reason, Sirius was able to go around the said cave to find me while avoiding the Gulon. I was found unmarred at the very bottom of the pit with no memory regarding my fall. We also found out that Sirius was able to escape the death eaters by hiding in the Gulon's cave. Thanks to Sirius' animagus form, he was able to avoid and evaded the said creature while staying there. It was also fortunate that he was able to stumble on Ron and Hermoine as they were planning to climb down the pit to search for me.

The terrifying experience had large impact in the three of us. For the past month, Hermoine wasn't able to sleep alone as she needed someone to be beside in her bed, while Ron was guilty of being useless during that time and as for me, I was swarmed by nightmares that troubled me in my sleep, affecting my daily routines to extreme extent. Everybody were all worried for us. It was good thing, after awhile things gotten better for almost everyone except for me, who is still plunged by nightmares to extent that it manifest into a character, my demon - the black-haired girl invading my mind even in my waking times.

"So. Harry, what had been burdening you?" Hermoine whispered after a ten minutes of whole silence.

I struggle to came out of words that I could say to her but it seems to be I run out of words itself. Then again , I need help and what are the best people to talk it about but my best friends.

"I have been..." I started.

"Yes?" Hermoine urged me to continue, slowly.

"My nightmares have been getting worse in these past weeks." I finally muttered.

"Worse?" Hermoine said with concern as her hand went to grab both of my fidgeting hands

"Yes." I glanced down like confession of my weakness with great difficulty. "I have been hallucinations."

"Hallucinations!?" Hermoine's voice went a little high as she stood up immediately then knelled in front me to look into my eyes.

"Not exactly hallucinations. I couldn't explain it." I grumbled desperately.

"Then tell me in way you can." Hermoine urged me.

"My nightmares took a sudden turn these last few weeks. Recently, a demon had been invaded my dreams." I whispered.

"Demon. Like the creature in the Church had been talking about or the Gulon?" Hermoine confirmed as she stood up to sit beside me.

"No. Different. A girl with pale skin, dark hair and-d -" I stuttered. "Red eyes."

"Mate! Red eyes. Then it could be Voldermort, again, giving you nightmares! Except this time, he using a girl. That's really disturbing!" Ron abruptly stood up and walk towards me as he laid one of his hand on my shoulder. "We have to tell the Headmaster."

"I agree to that." Hermoine nodded. "You need help on this one, Harry. This is serious."

":Then, we will go tomorrow" I sighed with relief. "Thanks guys"

"Of course, Mate. We're best mates." Ron smiled at me. "After all, we're called **Golden Trio** "

Laughter invaded the whole common room as relief and gratitude spread in my chest. I'm really blessed to have them.

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** Stay tune for the next update. That's all. Comments are WELCOME in able to encourage me or correct me.

For now, adios!


	8. Chapter 07: The Living and the Dead

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

"I agree to that." Hermoine nodded. "You need help on this one, Harry. This is serious."

"Then, we will go tomorrow" I sighed with relief. "Thanks guys"

"Of course, Mate. We're best mates." Ron smiled at me. "After all, we're called **Golden Trio** "

Laughter invaded the whole common room as relief and gratitude spread in my chest. I'm really blessed to have them.

* * *

 **07\. The Living and the Dead**

"Come on, Harry." Hermoine said as she tugged on my sleeves as she rushed me and Ron. We headed towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office. It was a good thing, it was weekend therefore almost all the students as well as the professors - where off somewhere to relax rather then they stay on the hallways which helped me that much since I really want to maintain this topic as a secret.

But of course, Fate is really a naughty mistress. As we were all jogging toward the gargoyle - the entrance to he Headmaster office, in one of the hallways, Hermoine almost crushed to a tall figure in black attire which unfortunately turned out to be Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger." He said in a bitter tone as he look down intimidatingly at Hermoine. "Do I need to remind you to not to run along the hallway? Apparently, even being the brightest witch in your year, you were not able to learn the simple rules in Hogwarts."

Hermoine's whole face turned to crimson shade as she looked down and murmured. "I'm sorry, Professor." Apparently, being caught of breaking the rules really do get Hermoine. It was really our fault but he didn't have to take a jab at Hermoine.

"And what are you all doing in these parts of the castle?" He gritted out as he blocked our way.

"We are to meet the Headmaster." I said, putting a brave front.

"And do you have an appointment with him?" He said with one of his eyebrow raised.

"We didn't. But it is a very important matter that is why we need to discuss it with the Headmaster." Hermoine bubbled as she again raised her head to face Professor Snape.

"Hmmp." He smirked evilly at us. "Being a Golden boy really have its benefits. When you need something you think that it will be granted immediately without giving any request first because you think your too important and eventually it will be granted anyway because it's your privilege. Really too arrogant, just like your father."

"Stop insulting my father." I snapped at him as I glared.

"I was merely stating the facts." He said in a bored tone as he towered over us.

"Lies!" I shouted, angrily.

"Harry!" Hermoine whispered as she again tugged my sleeves to hinder me, which I totally ignored.

My whole body tensed up from my anger towards him. I have not been in my top shape these recent days and I am no condition to pretend to be Mr. Goody goody, especially if this bastard is going keep on slandering my father.

"Immature brat." He coughed out as he step a little closer to me. My hand went straight to my wand hidden under my pants' pocket, ready to pull it out to cast a spell against him.

"Severus." A familiar voice called out.

Cold but beautiful that was the first thing that have entered in my mind as I have seen the speaker. Draco Malfoy. Again, he was not wearing his usual snarling face instead a calm and neutral one. His free-flowing hair that had seem to have turned more silver in color, eyes that house the shade of ocean grey-blue, his smooth and soft cornered face along with his near statue-like posture. A beauty to behold. Not that I will tell him that!

"Malfoy!" Ron grumbled, quietly. "Another one."

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked acidly at us.

"Ahmmm..." Ron turned to hot red then pale-grey as he was directed by the glare of Snape.

"Really, Severus. Stop bothering them." Malfoy spoke in a matured manner. "I thought we are to discuss an important matter with the Headmaster."

"Yes. We are." Snape 's whole body turned to Malfoy in a stiff manner.

"Then why are you terrorizing them in this very minute?" Malfoy said coldly. A perfect imitation of his father. "Aren't you the adult one, Severus?"

This is a Deja vu. Like the situation, when we met at the Diagon alley. I couldn't help but became more amazed by Malfoy's changed of attitude. He had indeed matured and the funny part is: he is scolding THE Professor SNAPE, in front of us - just like what he did to his father, the last time.

I could see that both Hermoine and Ron's face both have an expression of amused and disbelief on, even Snape has one on his face but his was more of horror.

"Potter." Malfoy called out as he turned towards me.

"M-Malfoy." I returned back, still slightly unnerved by his attitude.

"Come. Join us." He said as he walk off towards the gargoyle.

"What?" I asked bewildered at him.

Sighing deeply, he slowly turned to face me. "Aren't you going to talk to the headmaster as well? Then instead, fighting over who will see the Headmaster first, why won't we all go together." He said slowly, like was explaining something to a two years old child.

"Why?" I asked him after a minute of processing his suggestion. Him being generous so suddenly is hard to take in for me.

Malfoy stared at me, long enough to make the skin of my whole body and my face - warm and weird that I cough out loud to break the awkward silence between us.

Then finally he spoke. "Why not?"

* * *

I still find Professor Dumbledore's office the most unique one that I have ever seen. As I glanced around, I can see it was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noise. Weird silver instruments stood on spindle-legged table, as they emit all kinds of sounds, whirring and forming little puffs of white and black smoke. The wall were almost covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, that were either watching us curiously or snoring quietly in some wonderland. There was also an enormous, claw - footed desk, and sitting on the shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

"This is a pleasant surprised. Having both Slytherins and Gryffindors visiting me at the same time." Appearing out of the blue, Headmaster Dumbledore slowly materialized in front of us.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped loudly as his mouth open wide with awe and eyes bulging from amazement. I grinned back at his comment. Indeed it is.

"I disagree with that Albus." Snape grumbled.

"Don't be a spoiled sport, Severus." The Headmaster said calmly as he smiled at Snape.

"But I do agree with him on this one, Albus." A woman's voice said with apparent anger in it. Professor McGonagall came in with strong strides.

"Minerva, we still have to hear out, young Malfoy's side." The headmaster spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes, we do need to." Professor McGonagall pinched both of her lips in tense patience. Then she saw us in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. What are you all doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone as if she didn't saw the three of us as she entered the room earlier.

"We were to discuss an important matter with the Headmaster. But I guess it could wait." I said, unsure as I glance back and fort from her to Malfoy.

"Please do, Mr. Potter. This is an immediate matter to be solve, after all. I would like to ask the three of you to wait outside for the meantime." She asked softly.

We started to walk towards the door to wait outside when Malfoy said. "Why not let them to stay to listen. Whatever decision that this meeting will came up anyway will surely spread around the school after a few hours. Why not let them hear it out so the word will spread faster but this time maybe, it would be more accurate then the widely spread rumors that will be mixed with lies. Right?" Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall warned grimly.

"Professor McGonagall." He said in a smug manner.

Professor McGonagall raised her hand to pinched between her eyebrows as if there was an incoming headache, then she sighed deeply and raised her head. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy as you wish."

Professor McGonagall turned to us and pointed at the couch in the corner of the room to let us sit as they discussed. Silently, We sat down to wait for our turn. It could be over soon. Knowing Malfoy, he might complained that he is being treated unfair or he did something to a Gryffindor that had caught our head's attention.

"I will start with what had been reported to me. Mr. Malfoy, you are accused for inflicting injury to a fellow student, who is in Gryffindor, am I correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.

As soon I heard that, it took all my attention and I began to listen at the discussion more intently. Ron and Hermoine were also listening with more interest.

"Yes, I did." Malfoy answered coolly, not denying anything.

"And do you know that you could be expelled with what have you done?" She spoke more sternly.

"Yes, I do." Malfoy said again, calmly.

"Do you regret it? Will you apologize?" Professor McGonagall asked further.

"No, I do not regret nor will I apologize. She deserve it." Malfoy said with a hint of hard tone.

"Deserve it?! Mr. Malfoy, It was out line what you did to her!" The Gryffindor head stood up abruptly from her sit with much force. "You literally cut off her tongue. If her friends were not able to call for Pomfrey, immediately, to attached her tongue then it would had been worst - she might not have her tongue back."

I froze in my sit as I tried to process the story. Beside me, Ron muttered. "Bloody hell" Malfoy cut off someone's tongue? Wasn't that a bit too much? I mean I know Malfoy is a bastard and a meany but he wasn't a sadistic maniac to be able to cut up a girl. This is not Malfoy, that I know of.

"Do tell me Professor McGonagall. Why I am the only to be lectured with this incident? I thought that you will hear my side of the story and not assume that I was the only one that had done something wrong. Isn't it too unfair?" Malfoy said coldly.

"Mr. Malfoy, she just hurled insults to you. I will give the due punishment to her bad behavior, rest assure. But in your case, injuring a student is a means of expulsion." She said sternly.

"Just insulted me?" Malfoy repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, she said so herself." Professor McGonagall said.

Then the next thing that had happen, scarred the wits out of me as Malfoy laugh in a spine-chilling manner and when I saw his eyes, sweats started to broke out from my body. His eyes had madness in them, that I am sure everyone could see as Professor McGonagall took a step back, Snape changed his stance into a guarded one, and the three of us stood from our couch ready to do anything if it is necessary. The only one who was not affected is the Headmaster, himself.

"And you believe everything she said." Malfoy snapped with a wild smile on his face. "HHAHAHAHAH..."

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall tried to call out. Her face showed concern and fear in it.

"I guess I will be expelled today." Malfoy said with a weird expression. "If I am to be expelled then I could do anything to Ms. Romilda Vane now, right?"

Romilda Vane is a Gryffindor. That giggling girl, who has large, dark eyes, long curly black hair and prominent chin. She is pretty but very conceited and often do speak in a dramatic voice. I remember that time when she tried to give me gilled-water spiked with love potion. Shudder!

"Calm down, Draco." Snape walk towards Malfoy, with caution in each of his every step.

"Why would I?" Malfoy answered back. "I have all the right to evoked a law suit against her in the ancient ways of the old wizardry law."

""Evoked a law suit against her, Mr. Malfoy?" For the first time, The headmaster spoke.

"Yes, I will file a case against her in the old ways." Malfoy said as he started to calm down. "I will take it up to the Britain's ancient council of wizards and witches."

"I would suggest you not to do so, Mr. Malfoy. The elders in the old Britain council punishes harshly and they will not bend the rules for a child." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"I can and I will. After all, I am to be expelled. I am simply taking it to my own hands so I can achieve my rights against your unjust decision on my part in this incident." He said as stood up ready to leave the premises of the office. "Then I will be leaving to pack. After all, this meeting had already concluded my faith in this school."

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy. Please do tell us what did Ms. Vane told you for her to earn this." Headmaster asked as he urged Malfoy to return to his sit. "As I said, you are here to be heard, not to be blamed."

"Really?" Malfoy slowly roll the word in his tongue as he glanced with peculiar glint in his eyes from the Headmaster to Professor McGonagall then to us. It was suffocating to be under his gaze, the pressure was too much - that I started to believe that Malfoy could do something bizarre.

Then Professor Snape raised one of his hand and laid them on Malfoy's shoulder, a gesture that I thought the potion master could never make.

"Sit down, Draco." He said in the most gentle tone that I have ever heard him speak.

After a long 5 minutes of silence, Malfoy sat down with grace and poise. The aura in the whole office lighten up immediately as everyone had calm down. We also took our sit as we waited for the next discussion.

"So as I was saying, what did Ms. Vane had done to earn her a law suit against her." Headmaster Dumbledore repeated for the sake of re-opening the topic.

"Ms. Vane, indeed, had insulted me but such thing I can let go. After all, I also did my fair share of insulting people, especially towards Gryffindors and muggles." He said in the most adult-like manner that I couldn't help but be awe. I mean he had the maturity to even acknowledge his mistakes in front of us.

"But an insult towards My family, especially to my dead brother, Lucian is not something I will never let go." He continue with much hostility in his way of speech. "Ms. Vane repeatedly flaunt to everyone, to me on how my brother's death had happen. On how Lucian was stab to death by a group of muggles and left to die in the woods. On how before his death, he was-"

Draco was already panting in pain and in anger as he stop in his mid-sentence. It was too much for him to relay to us - the pain was there I could see it too well and I could understand it very much.

Draco took several gulp of air before continuing. "And Ms. Vane did even stop from that. This morning, she went too far. She steal something from me, that had once belong to my brother."

"And what it was, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked with sympathy.

Malfoy didn't speak but reached for his pocket and showed a locket, that was silver and had the most beautiful design of vines and roses, embedded with diamonds. No wonder Romilda will steal it. She was after all, into beautiful, expensive and luxury things.

But the look on the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall gave away a clue that the locket was not a simple one but indicated it was important. "Once I found out that she took the locket of inheritance from me. I went to find her and demanded that it to be returned, immediately. Not understanding the importance of this locket to my family nor to me, she spoke back at me that it should belong to a beautiful **LIVING** person **and** not to a **DEAD** one. So, I cut off her disgusting tongue."

"And under the ancient wizardry law, it is the right punishment that the owner of the locket of inheritance should do. If Draco did not do so, then Ms. Vane should have been called to a court to be imprison in the Azkaban for, let say 5-10 years." Snape spoke in drone manner.

Five to ten years that's already a heavy crime. I should say, it was a good thing Malfoy did cut off Romilda's tongue. To stay in Azbakan even for a week could make someone mad. Imagine all the Dementors going in and out to suck all your happy memories. I tremble at that thought.

Professor McGonagall slowly stood up and went in front of Malfoy. She slowly did a half-bow as she spoke in the most humbled manner. "My apologies, Mr. Malfoy. I have judge too early before actually hearing your side and as a Professor, it was too conceited of me."

Malfoy also rose up from his sit and did something that shock the three of us, he did a half-bow towards Professor McGonagall. "My apologies as well for not reporting first before doing my actions. It is after all, my responsibility as a student to let the professors do their duty as our guide and protector."

"For this matter, I will be the one to send the result and explanation regarding the situation to the Malfoy's family." Professor Snape spoke after awhile.

"Then it my responsibility to also explain to the Vanes. To let them understand the situation." Professor McGonagall spoke in regal manner. "And Mr. Malfoy, please tell us first before doing any action so that their will be no trouble in your part. There are families and people who does not understand the old ways now. Please be more understanding."

"I will try" Malfoy muttered.

"So, this case closed." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Yes, indeed. Albus." Snape sneered at the headmaster. He turned towards the door while he slowly pulled Malfoy to leave.

Professor McGonagall turn to us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger will you be needing me in this discussion?"

"Its fine, Professor McGonagall." I said as I stood up to approach her.

"Well then, I will leaving first." She said as she turn towards the door and closing it afterwards.

"Bloody hell! What just had happen?" Ron gasped out.

"I don't know, Ron" Hermoine said seriously. "I need to research about that locket even the Britain's old council of wizards and witches."

"Yes, please do, Hermoine." I said as I am intrigued.

Headmaster Dumbledore coughed behind us, stealing our attention. Blushing, the three of us, turned to him.

"Well then. On what business do the three of you have with me" The headmaster asked.

I turned to the headmaster Dumbledore and spoke about our summer's adventure with the Gulon and the dreams - the nightmares.

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** Stay tune for the next update. That's all. **Comments or advices** will be must appreciated.

For now, adios!


	9. Chapter 8: Small Pebbles

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Message: I am so sorry for the forever delay of update! I apologize. It is due to my work and my preparation to my transfer of area.**

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

"So, this is case closed." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Yes, indeed. Albus." Snape sneered at the headmaster. He turned towards the door while he slowly pulled Malfoy to leave. As they did so, Professor McGonagall turn to us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger will you be needing me in this discussion?"

"We're fine, Professor McGonagall." I said as I stood up to approach her.

"Well then, I will be leaving first." She said as she turn towards the door and closing it afterwards.

"Bloody hell! What just had happen?" Ron gasped out.

"I don't know, Ron" Hermoine said seriously. "I need to research about that locket and even the Britain's old council of wizards and witches."

"Yes, please do, Hermoine." I said as I am intrigued.

Headmaster Dumbledore coughed behind us, stealing our attention. Blushing, the three of us, turned to him.

"Well then. On what business do the, three of you, have with me" The headmaster asked.

I turned to the headmaster Dumbledore and spoke about our summer's adventure with the Gulon and the nightmares.

 **End of the recalling of the Previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 08. Small Pebbles**

It was raining as I sat beside the window near my bed. I was inside our dormitory room as I ponder about the morning discussion with the Headmaster. I remember the whole morning as we - me, Hermoine and Ron sat in front of the Headmaster, after Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Malfoy left. I sat there as I started to tell him about our unfortunate encounter with the Gulon and the nightmares I am having except I didn't mention about my demon.

 _'I see...' He quietly murmured against his folded hands as his elbows rested on his wooden desk._

 _The silence in the entire room was making me nervous as I gulped my own saliva and my sweat broke out, even Ron and Hermoine waited unnervingly for the Headmaster's next words._

 _Sighing, the Headmaster Dumbeldore slowly stood up. 'Harry, do you recall anything when you fell from the pit?'_

 _"I can't seem to remember anything, Professor." I answered. "I block out as I was falling."_

 _Headmaster then turned to Hermoine and Ron. "When the two of you have found Harry did you notice anything?" He asked._

 _"Nothing, Headmaster." Ron replied._

 _"I didn't see any creatures or trace of a nest, Professor." Hermoine said. "But I saw a graffiti of some kind."_

 _"What kind of graffiti, Ms. Granger?" Headmaster asked._

 _Blushing, Hermoine shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. It was too dark so I wasn't able to see it clearly."_

 _'That's fine, Ms Granger." Headmaster Dumbeldore assured her. "You were there and had been traumatized so I can't blame you,if you not to recall all the details."_

 _Then slowly, the headmaster walk up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder and as I look up to his face. He let out a reassuring smile._

 _"Basing from the things you have told me, I can't tell you anything yet on why and what is going on." Headmaster Dumbeldore said. "But I have an idea that I am to explore on. I would like the three of you to wait for my summon on what I could find out. Would that be okay, Harry, my boy?"_

 _After a minute of silence, I murmured. "Yes, Headmaster."_

 _"For the meantime, I would like you to go to Pomfrey for a Dreamless potion. Tell her that you will be needing it from now on." He said._

And that's what had happen that morning.

Getting back to this very moment, where I am currently brooding about what I am supposed to do.

"Harry, mate. Are you alright?" Ron asked as he entered the room. I look up to him from my staring, out the window. I could see his pale face, freckles standing out as he look at me with concern.

"I guess...not really" I replied as I return to my brooding, staring yet again outside the window.

I can tell that Ron was trying to racked his brain for something to cheer me up as I saw his reflection from the window's glass pane, fidgeting his fingers and shifting his weight from one leg to another.

Sighing, I finally took pity on Ron, as I turn to him again. "I'm hungry, Ron. Let's go downstairs."

Immediately, Ron's worried face brighten up at the prospect of food. "That's right, Harry. I'm also hungry." He followed me with glee. As we both went to the Great hall and reaching the Gryffindor's table, Hermoine was already there, eating salad. Upon seeing us, Hermoine waved, urging us to come and join her.

"Both of you are late." Hermoine said as we sat down. "You almost missed dinner."

"Sorry." I said as tried to find any food that I might appreciate.

"Really?!" Ron exclaimed. "So, No more food?" He quickly examined the long table.

"There is still some." Hermoine said as one of her eyebrow raised up and with a 'You're weird' expression on her face as she stared at Ron. "Here, I saved some for you guys."

"Hermoine!" Ron shouted out. "You're the best."

Ron dived to grabbed the plates of food and he took a huge bite on one of the chicken legs. Meanwhile, Hermoine was scolding him for shouting while her face was red - clearly embarrassed by Ron praising her. Really, if the two of them could stop dancing around from each other. It will be lot better.

I took one of the offered chicken legs and took a small bite. As the cooked flesh touched my tongue, an irresistible urged to vomit shook me. The chicken leg tasted so awful like it was sand that was inside my mouth instead of food. I felt my whole body broke sweat as I forced the food down my throat. Then I hurried gulped down for water.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermoine said as she saw my face pale and sick.

"Yes..." I lied. "Just tried."

"Okay." Hermoine replied with uncertainty.

 _Little that I know that these were start of my upcoming doom and I wasn't ready for it when it finally came at me._

* * *

"You look awful, Harry" George said as he sat near us in the Great hall. We were all eating for breakfast that morning before our first class. Well, to be exact, They were eating while I was trying to eat, putting all my effort not to puke.

"Like a green frog." Fred added as he stood up from his sit and skipped towards us. He bent over as he continue to stare at my face.

"You do look horrible, Harry" Hermoine observed as she sat across me. "I think you should go Ms. Pomfrey. You have been acting weird lately." Then she added in a hushed tone. _"Its been weeks since we met the Headmaster, Harry. Are you still having the nightmares?"_

"No. I haven't any. Thanks to the Dreamless potion." I replied. Instead of nightmares, I was having another problem.

I was feeling hungry.

Just hungry.

All the time.

It was still controllable but I was getting irritated more often since I could not understand to why.

"GETTING SICK ARE WE, POTTER?" Exclaimed a crude voice.

Michael Corner with his friends, he was sneering at me with transparent hate in his eyes. For the past 3 weeks, after the whole discussion with Professor Dumbeldore. Corner had been acting more like a bully to me more than Malfoy and his merry men - who was in fact had been weirdly quiet after his issue with Parvati. It seems to be that Corner took it upon his self: the task - that Malfoy abandoned, which is being a bully except his crude jokes and upfront animosity is only towards me.

"Not really." I replied with unaffected tone. Michael Corner was a **trying** **hard** **bully** , he was _far less_ intimidating than Malfoy. Easy to ignored.

Michael's whole face turn red as he balled his fist, angered by my lack of attention. "Nightmares. I heard that you been having them. I guess your getting scared of our match next week. ha!?"

Quidditch against the Ravenclaw will be a week after. Shit! A match when I wasn't really feeling it.

"Scared?! Ha! You wish, Corner!" Ron stood suddenly from his chair, following his lead was Fred and George.

"What now, POTTER. Getting your gang to defend you." Michael snared as he look up to see Ron, Fred and George slowly approached him.

"They are called FRIENDS. Unlike the people behind you, who you considered as part of YOUR gang." I said with much more bite in my voice. I stood up and faced him with a much rage within me. He was getting on my nerves. Talking shit about me is fine but to talk bad about my friends is another thing.

"What did you said?!" He growled at me.

"Stop it, Michael." A female voice said. A very familiar one. Coming between us was Ginny.

"Ginny!" Michael gasped as he look so surprise to see her there. I feel a suddenly prickly sensation in my chest. The way his face changed and his voice waiver as soon as Ginny appeared. It made me irritated and then I realized at that moment what his problem towards me was all about.

Michael was Ginny's Ex- boyfriend.

Michael still likes Ginny.

Ginny, who is my girlfriend. And he was jealous of me. Huh!

My lips form into a smirk, I felt an inflate in my ego and it definitely feels good. Michael who was facing Ginny at that time, saw the change in my expression and he realized that I have found out his secret. His face turned red from anger and his eyes promise murder as if he have forgotten Ginny or anyone in the Great hall - he charged at me.

He coming with a full swing from his right, ready to ram his fist into my face. I clearly saw the move and waited it to come but before he could land it on me, a spell hit him. Michael ended on the floor with ropes tightly wrapped around him, he was bound and gagged. I look up to see, who did, expecting it to be a Hermoine or one of the twins but instead it turn out to be Malfoy.

Malfoy stood few feet away from us, wand out and lowered as he finish firing the Incarcerous spell. I stood there, staring at him as I was completely shock and the same time, weirdly mesmerized of the way he look and that he in fact defended me from Michael.

A heavy silence reign the Great hall, as the speculators that had been watching me and Michael - expecting a fight and they are now more interested in Malfoy's interference. I could see Ron, Fred and George's mouth were all wide open, shocked as I am. Malfoy, lately these days, he had become good at surprising people.

Sighing, Malfoy slowly turned away from us and headed the hallways, that leads to the Potion class without speaking a word, behind him was his usual groupie. Suddenly, Michael muffled sounds of anger broke my daze. My body made a rush decision as I called out for Malfoy's name.

He stop from his track then he slightly turn his head towards me. "What, Potter?"

I mined my head with anything, I could reply with. I was still in mid-daze as no thoughts came at me. Then in panic, I found myself muttering: "Thanks."

I felt a blazed of embarrassment and I silently was calling myself - Idiot - inside my head but soon as I saw Malfoy's face, all my flustering vanished. Draco Malfoy gave me a tiny smile at the corner of his lips then he quickly made a u-turn towards the dungeon, leaving as fast as he can.

The Great hall buzzed as the whole student body chatter at the same time about what just had happen as soon Malfoy exit. Some were so loud - wondering and confused as I am. I know I should be bothered but I was still too busy, trying to clear my head with all the commotion also I was still greatly affected with HIS smile. That was the one that was really bugging me out.

"Harry?" Ginny called out beside me.

"Yes!" I answered back, making a little jump.

"I said 'Let's go.' It getting rowdy in here" She said with a peculiar expression on her.

"Okay." I replied. The six of us made our way out the Great hall towards our classes.

* * *

"Your in daze again, Harry." Hermoine whispered at me.

"Huh?" I,like an idiot, responded at her. I blushed as soon I realized how I sound so silly.

Hermoine raised one of his eyebrow and I can see her lips quivering, trying hard not to laugh at me as she can't because we are right now in class. To be exact, Herbology class. She and I were partnered at the start of class, leaving Ron with Neville, who was quite good at Herbology. So, Ron won't be bothering us for help since he has a reliable partner.

"I said your in daze again." Hermoine repeated.

"OoH." I muttered intelligently.

She tapping her left foot as she was patiently waiting for more while her hands were so busy with the plant that we were fertilizing.

"I'm just confused." I finally said.

"With what?" She asked back as she look down at the Flitter bloom that we were relocating to another pot and adding fertilizer.

"With Malfoy's action." I said. "Its bugging me so much."

"Hmm... You right. His actions are very unusual but I have theory for that." She said confidentially.

"Really?" I asked as my curiosity took my interest. "What's your theory?"

"I think it was his way of thanking us for not revealing the things that had happen in Headmaster Dumbeldore's office." She answered. "He just didn't want to say it at us so he use action. You know man's pride. And all about that Pureblood's superiority."

"AH...That would make sense." I agreed with her.

I was a bit disappointed of Hermoine's answer but it was reasonable. But I couldn't stop myself from expecting more. More of what? I don't know. I just want more...

* * *

I woke up.

My heart is hammering inside my rib cage. I could hear my heavy breathing and the sweat had soaked me, was enough to full a bottle. But I could still feel her presence as she run the chilling knife around my neck, digging deeper as it slides over my skin - even though the nightmare already ended. I shivered as I remember the way she took the knife and show it to me then she made me hold it with both of my hands,guiding me to slice a piece of flesh from the chunk of meat in front me. Oddly, the upper part was cover with cloth. And as the flesh was cut off, my demon took the fallen piece and slowly made me open my mouth, to shove the meat inside.

I relished at the taste of the meat inside my mouth, I was in bliss and disgusted with myself but my hunger overpowered my rationality. Enjoying it, I chewed at it, slowly. Then suddenly, the demon laughed.

'I am happy for Harry.' She said as she dance gracefully around me, making her long black hair twirl with her movements.

"Happy?" I asked, a spurt of blood came out my mouth.

'We killed him. He won't annoy you anymore." She smiled at me, warmly.

"What you do mean 'We killed him'?" I asked her. She giggled then pointed at the chunked at meat at the bottom of my feet. I can see the white cloaked fluttering, that had been soaked by the blood, that had almost had turned red.

'Why won't you take a peek under that cloth?' She whispered at my ear.

My whole body was shaking as my stomach felt empty when I just had eaten something so delicious. As I reach out, slowly I pulled the blood-soaked cloth as I saw what underneath it.

My nightmare ended.

I run as fast as I can to the lavatory, reaching the sink. I vomited violently, emptying my already empty stomach.

Underneath the cloth was a dead person. Not just any dead person.

It was Michael Corner. I still remember his face frozen from the terror that came and had taken his life, mouth open from the screams - blood oozing from his body, that was brutality torn apart. But the one that had me, shaking from fright and guilt was his hollow eyes that was staring blankly at me.

I look up at the mirror, to see the damage. What I saw had me in fit of panic and made my heart stop. It was the face of monster, my face - in the mirror mocked my sanity.

Every part of my body shuddered away from my reflection, that took a form of a boy, my face pale as a ghost, blood smeared around my lips and my eyes that was once green had been tainted by red, just like her eyes - my demon's eyes.

"Blood! Where did that blood came from? My eyes! What did you to my eyes, YOU DEMON?!" I shouted at myself thru the mirror. "SPEAK DEMON!"

I know I was going crazy by shouting here all by myself but I couldn't take it anymore. I need to let it all out. To ask. Because I know I will breakdown anytime if I will not know what is really happening to me.

Then in one crazy second, my reflection smirked at me and all I could do is stare at it. Slowly, The image in mirror morphed into her. My nightmare was slowly creeping to my reality.

"Here I am, Harry." She spoke in her most sensual voice. "Did you like the dream?"

Anger flooded me, charged towards her. My hands grabbed hard the edged of the sink, as the hands turn white from the forced of my clutch. I feel a sudden fierce hate towards her washing through me.

"Like it? Bullshit! Who are you? And what do you want? Why me? Why are you doing this to me? ANSWER ME!" I gritted with so much revulsion ingraved in my voice. My chest was burning with hatred. My eyes sting with tears that freely flows. I want to hurt her. Punch her with all my might for making my life miserable.

She giggled.

Laughing at my misery. She smiled and enjoy my fall. THE BITCH!

RED. That was the only thing, I saw as I took a swing at the her. Smashing the blasted mirror. Pain erupted as my fist got pierced by the broken pieces of the glass. Her laughter fading slowly.

FUCK HER!

* * *

I couldn't fall back to sleep anymore. After hours of trying to calm down and fixing the broken mirror as well as my eyes returning to its natural color along with me finding out that the source of blood around my mouth was from my hand that I was biting in my sleep. All I could do is blankly stared at the night sky from the window next to my bed.

To keep my mind from thinking, away from the worries and the fear, I took the liberty of taking a long bath and changing my clothes. I need to do something, to save me from becoming insane with my current situation. A morning run can't be that all bad.

Walking thru the dim-lighted hallways and towards the exit, the way to Hagrid's hut. As the cold morning breeze swipe through my body and my face, I felt relax. I started to run, the wind twirling around, rustling my hair across my face.

I run with no direction in mind.

I run to let go.

And I keep on running until my muscles ache and my lungs gave up from exhaustion.

Weak and tired, I laid down on the soft grass. Panting from exhaustion, I felt that I have release all the pain, fear and anger into the wind. It felt good.

Its a good thing, that there were no classes this day. I could laid down here as much as I like. A moment of peace and silence.

I closed my eyes.

There was rustling sound from somewhere as I slowly woke from my nap. I must had been too tired to had sneak a sleep. I stood up and began to search for the source of the sound. With caution, walking through the bushes, I spotted the source. A person with blond hair. It appears to be a male. I hid behind the leaves of the trees as I watch. As he turn, I recognized him - Malfoy. Irony, the most annoying person to me suddenly is making my day a bit better more recently and now he is popping out when you least expect him to show up.

He was dragging a large glass bottle and he pulled the stopper as he did so, a flock of butterflies flew out from the bottle. Ah, I remember the blood dragon butterflies. The butterflies swarm around Malfoy, dancing and fluttering.

Malfoy took out a bag and open it, taking something out from it then he suddenly threw it out the air - tiny beads and as the light reflected on them, it shine red in color. Then the Darah Nagas came taking one bead at a time, that when it register in me - that was their food. I tried sniffing and I did smell it - faint fragrance of blood.

It smell so good that my mouth watered a bit. Distracted, I didn't recognized that one of Malfoy's butterflies found me as it landed on my bandage hand. As soon as it had landed on me, I panic and flinched away - making me reveal my location as I accidentally step on a branch and it cracked as it broke under my weight.

"Who's there?" Malfoy shouted as his whole body made a stance, guarded and ready to fight. The queen also hover, ready to protect Malfoy for any threat.

I slowly walk out with both of my hands up in the air as a way of non-verbal communicating that I meant no harm. As soon as Malfoy saw me, he relax his stance but still had his guard up.

"Potter." He spoke as a greeting. "What brought you here so early morning when we don't have any classes? Shouldn't you be goofing around or lazing in the bed like a pig?"

I almost smiled with his casual greeting when its dripping with sarcasm. Instead feeling irritated just like I usual feel, what I felt surprised me - I felt happy just to see him. Like I have became one of his butterflies, wanting to swarm around him.

What is really happening with me?

"I just can't sleep." I replied at his question.

"Hmm..." He muttered as he turn his attention to his butterflies. Throwing again a handful of blood beads, making them swoop down for it.

"I don't want to know your nightly escapades, Potter. Please spare me from the details. I don't want to vomit early in the morning." He drawl at me while looking away.

"Bastard! That's not want I did last night." I retorted as the heat swept into my cheeks as he suggested those things.

"Whatever, Potter." He replied with a hint of smirk in his voice.

A moment of silence pass by between us, instead of feeling out of place, I felt more at peace as I ever felt. I lean on the tree that was nearby and I again close my eyes wanting to fully maximize the opportunity of being relax even if it had to be with Malfoy. Well, Malfoy didn't seems to mind my being there. So, I taking advantage of it.

Then...

 **'Gurg..gu..gurgg...'**

I immediately open my eyes at the sound of my stomach rumbling. Malfoy was looking at me with a weird expression on his face, a crossover of 'wanting to laugh' and 'staring at a fool' look. I know that my whole face must be so red from blushing. This is so embarrassing!

"Hungry, that much?" Finally, Malfoy spoke as he smirk at my direction.

"Yeah..." I said as I hid my face. I just want the ground to swallow me whole.

"Then why are you not eating that much in these past few days?" He asked me.

Surprise by his comment, I suddenly look up. "How did you..."

Realizing that he was voicing out his concern for me, it was Malfoy turn for his whole face to turn red. His face became more alluring as his face is being beautify by his blush. Oh, God, I must be going out of my mind!

"Y-your fan girls and fanboys were going on about it in every corridor of Hogwarts. To the point that it got so irritating. That's why I know." Malfoy hurriedly said as he turn his attention to his butterflies.

Even I was scared to death by my demon this morning and had been in hungry-row these past few weeks, I couldn't help but smile at his concern. Somehow, I feel so much better. Giddy but refreshed.

"What's with that goofy smile on your face? Wipe that thing off!" Malfoy grumbled at me as soon as he saw my face. He was still blushing as he made a irritable face.

 **'Gurg...GURGG...'**

My stomach yet again sounded out. Ugh! I don't know if I could survive this humiliation.

Then out of nowhere, Malfoy laugh. His laughter was like bells - chiming like music. Like ripples in a still pond after a stone had been thrown in. It radiated outward through the forest. I could see his stomach shaking as he fights a new gale of laughter. He was slapping both of his hands up and down almost involuntarily and could barely breath from laughing. Fat tears would roll down his cheeks and it seem it would take a long time for him to subside his laughter.

I was completely dazed. I didn't felt a spec of irritation for being laugh at instead I sighed in satisfaction as I successfully made THE Ice Prince of Slytherin laugh. It was like I have a won a lottery. But better!

"Y-you know Potter, a-as I like to laugh at yo-your being foolish. Hehehe... You really need to eat. I don't want to be accuse of preventing the golden boy from eating thus YOU fainting from hunger." He said as he had finishing his fit of giggles.

Even his words is still full of sarcastic aura, I could identify his concern for my well being. Maybe I could tell him about HER...

No! its too dangerous. But maybe a bit...

"I can't." I said, quietly. I couldn't continue. I'm still unsure and fear this situation. I don't know how will Malfoy react.

"What do mean 'you can't' ?" Malfoy asked as he slowly turn to me, curious to what I have to say.

Gulp! Here goes nothing!

Looking down at the grass near my feet, avoiding Malfoy inquiring eyes. "I can't eat. Everything that I eat is tasteless in my mouth except when..."

"Except when what?" Malfoy asked as he moved closer to me.

I took a deep breath and brace myself. "When I eat raw meat. That's the only time, that the food had some taste in it."

I waited for the bomb to explode. Disgust. Fear. Awkwardness. Or worse...

Except it didn't came.

"Oh! Are you near your inheritance age or It came early?" Malfoy simply asked after my revelation.

"Huh?" I uttered as I raised my head to look at him with complete shock embedded on my face.

Rolling his eyes at me. "Really, Potter. Even the Weasleys should have known about it. They forgot their purebloods. Your Godfather should have told you. After all, he is a black."

"Inheritance?" I asked foolishly.

Malfoy raised both of his eyebrows in disbelief clearly shown on his face. There was a awful one minute of silence before Malfoy sighed.

"Inheritance is something that you have accepted from your magical blood either a trait, a creature power or a level up. Basing from your family background, I suppose it came from your Father's side as he was from a pureblood family - the Potters. An Inheritance may came to you by age due to the strong magic that had linger in the blood or your the heir of the family that naturally happens to pureblood family. While in your case since your mother is a muggle-born. Thus it only came to you because you have unnatural high magical power." He explain it to me with detailed entail that almost all my worries had been washed away.

"You say it only came to me?" I asked further. I couldn't believe my luck! All along the explanation to my problem is just within my reach.

"I say it like that because usually half-born don't get any Inheritance even they are at the right age." He answered me willingly.

I felt relief that I almost sagged against the tree. Deeply breathing in and out as joy swam inside my chest.

Wait! Then where did my demon came from?

"Hmmm...Malfoy?" I muttered as I look up at him again.

"What more do you want to ask?" Malfoy grumbled as I again interrupted his time with his butterflies.

Grinning at him, I slowly roll my question in my tongue. "Malfoy, I having dreams with a female creature..."

"Stop! This is not going to lead me hearing you out that the dream turns out to one make up session because I don't to hear the rest" He said in must force and fake disgust in his voice.

"NO! Stop that Malfoy. I am not that kind of person." I shouted as I felt so embarrassed. I cleared my throat then I speak again. "So. In my dream, this female demon was urging me to just let go of my self and let her take control of me."

"Female demon?"

"Yes. She just keep on visiting and urging me to eat." I continue.

Suddenly, Malfoy's face turned serious and stared at me, with much intensity. "To eat what?"

Fear clogged my throat. I have gone too far. This dangerous! I should stop it now. Malfoy is much like Hermoine. Intelligent enough to puzzle out my current condition. The relief that I had just felt, disappear immediately. Instead panic replaces it in my chest.

"I have to go." I said as I back towards the woods to escape from him.

"Potter." He said as he reach out for me. "I can help you."

"Help me?" I tripped over my feet as he came near me. "HOW?"

"Let's just say. I have an idea of what is happening with you" Malfoy eyed him.

"I- I have to think about it first." I said with my shaking voice.

"Yes, do that please." Malfoy mumbled with such intense sincerity. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sighing, I let myself calm down before I started to walk away.

"Ah, wait." Malfoy called after I was out of the woods and I was walking towards the castle.

My entire body stiffed. "Yes..."

"Here." He reached out then took my hand placing a small pouch. "These could help you to curb your hunger for the meantime."

After giving me the small leather pouch, he walked away from me. Inside the pouch, were the same blood pebbles that he was feeding his butterflies.

* * *

 **Author's message** : That's it guys for this chapter. Please advice or comments are much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9: SCREAM

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and revenge along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Additional note from the author:** This chapters is representing the level of relationship of Harry's friends with each other. This is intended for the sole purpose of you feeling the emotions that Harry is actually feeling in regards with his friends and loved ones.

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _"Female demon?"_

 _"Yes. She just keep on visiting and urging me to eat." I continue._

 _Suddenly, Malfoy's face turned serious and stared at me, with much intensity. "To eat what?"_

 _Fear clogged my throat. I have gone too far. This dangerous! I should stop it now. Malfoy is much like Hermoine. Intelligent enough to puzzle out my current condition. The relief that I had just felt, disappear immediately. Instead panic replaces it in my chest._

 _"I have to go." I said as I back towards the woods to escape from him._

 _"Potter." He said as he reach out for me. "I can help you."_

 _"Help me?" I tripped over my feet as he came near me. "HOW?"_

 _"Let's just say. I have an idea of what is happening with you" Malfoy eyed him._

 _"I- I have to think about it first." I said with my shaking voice._

 _"Yes, do that please." Malfoy mumbled with such intense sincerity. "I'll be waiting for you."_

 _Sighing, I let myself calm down before I started to walk away._

 _"Ah, wait." Malfoy called after I was out of the woods and I was walking towards the castle._

 _My entire body stifled. "Yes..."_

 _"Here." He reached out then took my hand placing a small pouch. "These could help you to curb your hunger for the meantime."_

 _After giving me the small leather pouch, he walked away from me. Inside the pouch, were the same blood pebbles that he was feeding his butterflies._

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 09. SCREAM**

It has been two days after my last encounter with Malfoy. But I still haven't come in terms of asking help from my rival or should I call him ex-rival?

Telling him my secret regarding my demon is just too risky! And there is an issue of trust.

Can I trust him?

My head tells me to be cautious but I know within me- my guts tells me to trust him. I wasn't so sure anymore of anything.

Sighing as I walk across the Gryffindor's common room, towards my friends, wanting to clear my mind. I sat beside Ginny as I took my notes ready to distract myself. Potions really takes up your time, much to my chagrin with our Potion professor.

"You look better." Ginny commented as she stared at my face. She look so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes to her cheeks adored by freckles - a trait that eventually is handed down to all Weasleys. Her flaming red hair that she keeps long.

"Better?" I asked, reaching out for the strayed strand of her hair and tucking it under her ear. As I did so, she blushed, adoringly, making her more beautiful. She seems had forgotten her own question as I raise one of my eyebrow to urge her to continue but when she didn't say anything. I smirked at her.

"Ginny, the question." I teased her.

"W-what?" She asked in dazed.

Laughing a bit, as happy as I am able to make my girlfriend flustered and be in dazed, I do pity her if she became a mess in front her brother, who I know is going to tease her relentlessly.

"I am asking what do you mean by me looking better?" I grinned at her as I neared my face to her.

Ginny's whole face turned in a whole new level of red and started to mumbled about things that didn't seem to make sense. Taking pity on my girlfriend, Hermoine came to her rescue as she call out my name for my attention. "Harry! Stop teasing Ginny."

I turn to face Hermoine with my most innocent look. "Teasing? I was just asking her about what did she mean with her comment."

Rolling her eyes, not believing me a single bit. Hermoine continued. "She means you look healthier."

Healthier? That perked up my curiosity.

"What does that mean?" I asked more seriously.

"Your complexion is better than the past two days. You don't look like you're going to fall off anytime. You're in a good mood compared to you being grouchy all the time." She continue as she listed all the things that she had observed. " Better, even your still not eating that much."

"Geez. Thanks, Hermoine for the whole work-up." I sarcastically murmured as I gave her sardonic smile.

"Why, Harry! Your welcome." She smirk with equal sarcasm.

"Stop it, Guys!" Ginny intervened beside me. "If you, two continue with the contest of evil smiles. Then everybody especially Ron will be shaking in fear."

"I won't!" Ron shouted.

"But really, stop! It creepy." Ignoring Ron, Ginny said to us.

"Okay. If you say so, my love." I said as I put one of arm around her shoulder and putting a light kiss on her cheek, making her blush again.

"Harry, stop making out with my sister." Ron grumbled at us he made a face, discolored by green tint. "It's really disturbing for a brother."

"Shut it, Ron." Ginny barked as she stood from her sit, making my arm fall off from her shoulder. "I can do what I want to do!"

Ron jumped out from his sit, making an angry noise and marched towards Ginny. Ginny did likewise. They both started to bickering with each other, steaming with so much anger. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Really, The both of them!" Hermoine said as she made the same facial expression as mine.

"I know." I said but the same time, wishing that it will always stay like this.

' _A wish that won't came true.'_

Flying has always been able to relax me. The wind blowing past me, cool and calming. The sky wide, with few clouds that cover the blue horizon. Sun that shines gently on us. I was hovering above the Quidditch field on my broom, helping our captain in the supervision of the team as they practice for the upcoming match with the Ravenclaw, 2 days from now.

Everthing had been going well for me, these past few days. With the regular drinking of dreamless potion, I wasn't able to dream about HER again. And I was also grateful for the small leather pouch that Malfoy gave me. The blood pebbles did a great job in curbing my appetite but it still unable to fully satisfy me. Well, its better than having none, right?

And even though, I haven't decided on accepting his help, I still wish that I could thank him in saving me from going insane with hunger. I just couldn't think of anything or anyway to show my gratitude to him. Its gonna be awkward if I just pop out of nowhere and act friendly with him, right?! Not the mention, embarrassing to just say 'thanks' upfront to your rival.

"Harry!" Ron called out of nowhere. I immediately snap out into attention as the call, wake me up in my daydreaming. I look around to see if I miss anything, I saw Ron flying towards me.

"Ron?" I asked, confused.

"Mate! I have been shouting your name for million times." He grumbled as he had reach my destination. "You have been distracted these past days. What's wrong, Harry?"

"Sorry, Ron. I'm j-just..." I mumbled, uncertain of what I could tell him.

"It's fine, Harry. I know that you are still having problems with whatever that is bothering you. Nightmares? That's suck." Ron said as he was hovering beside me with his broom. I can see he was trying to understand my current situation. "Hermoine had told me, all about it. Just remember, we're here for you. For always."

"Thanks, Ron" I smiled at him. "And yeah, your right. It sucks!"

Ron return the grin. Its really good to have my best friends by my side.

* * *

We spent the whole morning trying to drill the tactics with everyone in the team and by afternoon, we had a small break as Hermoine and the girls from the Gryffindor brought some snacks. Ron was already eating his portion while Ginny was waving for me to get down to the ground as I was still up on my broom. As I was about to fly to them, I notice a group of people on the far side of the Quidditch field. They seems to be fighting or rather chasing someone. I flew towards them, and as I shorten the distance between them and me. I realizing that they were: Michael Corner and his group (Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Grant Page and Jason Samuels) and in the middle of their circle, the one they are cornering was none other than Draco Malfoy.

As soon as I saw that Malfoy was in danger, I made a dive, speeding down towards them. I suddenly feel a boiling sensation in my chest, realizing that I was extremely angered by their action. I can hear shouts from my friends and my teammates but right now, my mind only focused on getting to Malfoy before they could hurt him.

"CORNER!" I growled as I landed with a loud thud, two meters away from them. Surprising them, with my sudden appearance as they jolted with panic upon seeing me. They haven't expected to be discovered by someone as they look like deer caught in the middle in the road by a rushing car.

"P-Potter, what a-are you doing here?" Corner stuttered with uncertainty but tried to hide it which fake arrogance in his tone and voice.

"I should be asking that?!" I snared at them. "And what are you all doing to Malfoy?"

"That's none of your business, Potter!" He said in anger. As he was gaining his confidence by every seconds that pass by.

"It is!" I snapped at them with vigor. "Stop bothering, Malfoy."

"What is this? Acting Hero even towards a prospect Death-eater." Michael growled and made a rude gesture at me. "Becoming dark now, Harry. What can you say, your showing now your true colors?"

That comment about me 'becoming dark' hit me harder than I have expected it to be. Something within my chest boiled and my entire body shakes with fear and anger. Fear for the possibility of being discovered and lastly, anger for his hitting near my insecurity and accusing me of being evil.

"What's this, Potter?" He smirked at me, with much arrogance. "Our brave Hero is shaking!"

Snickers and whispered voices came about from Michael's group as they're eyes that look over me, are watching with much judgement.

A burst of hot searing anger filled my lungs as the air that I breathe in, turns painful. I just want to punch his stupid face. To fucking hit so many times. To see blood flow from every hit I inflicted onto him. To make him feel pain. I felt my whole body quiver in ecstasy as the mere thought of making Michael bleed. Then I step towards him with much interest to make it all happen.

"Potter." Said a quiet, calm and confident voice behind me. As I felt the tug on my shirt, I turn towards Malfoy, who was standing near me.

Seeing his calm but concern face, some of my anger faded. I was able to calm down. "What it is, Malfoy?' I said in gently tone.

He bowed his head near my ear and whispered. "Calm down, Potter. Your eyes are turning red."

I felt chills run on my back as his warm breath tickled my face. Soon I realized the words that he had said, I tried to inhale and exhale slowly to composed myself in able to hinder the change in the colors of my eyes.

"What is happening, Harry?" A voice from above us asked loudly as the wind interfere the sound to be heard. Angelina Johnson, our captain.

"Angelina, I was just trying to help Malfoy. These Ravenclaws are ganging on him." I said as soon as Angelina landed near us.

"I see." She in a stern manner. "You all shouldn't be here. After all, the quidditch field had been scheduled to be preserve to us Gryffindor for our practices. If you wish to confront some issues. You should do it in another place."

"I apologize for being here." Michael smirked at my direction. " But Potter butt in, an issue that he doesn't have any concerns"

"What?!" I snapped at him. Unable to believe that he still insist to be arrogant after admitting to be caught at doing something so unacceptable.

"Harry." Angelina called out. "You shouldn't bother them. We still have a match to take care of."

Appalled by Angelina's attitude of unconcern in Malfoy's safety, I struggled to understanding her logic. For her Malfoy is someone unworthy of her attention because he was not her friend, not Gryffindor and not beneficially to her in winning in our upcoming match thus he doesn't interest her to save him. Simply as that.

"Captain Johnson of the Gryffindor." Malfoy called in his most regally tone. He waited for Angelina to turn her head to pay attention to him as the rest of the team started to arrive.

"What, Malfoy?" She asked with impatient tone.

"You are wrong when you said it wasn't Potter business to butt in." He smiled in a sneering manner. "It is Potter's business."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Angelina stared at Malfoy as if Malfoy had miraculously had grown two more hands.

Malfoy slowly walk towards Angelina and reached out a small notebook that had a blue hue cover. Michael reacted almost immediately as he made to snatch the small notebook but unable to make a grab on it as Malfoy avoided his hands.

"Bring it back, Malfoy or I'll knock you all over!" Michael shouted with vigor, panic is written all over his face as profuse sweat pour from his body.

Snickering, Malfoy raised the said small notebook above his head as his stance changed. His manners seems to remind me of that arrogant brat that I am used to seeing. "I like to see you try."

"Cough it out, Malfoy!" Ron grumbled as he too had arrived and had been watching the whole exchange up until now. "What got Harry to do with you or the notebook that you are holding? Your disturbing the whole practice."

"Oh. Its not only Potter's concern. Actually." He pauses as he dramatically drop the next words. "It is after all, you - Gryffindors' business." Malfoy smirked in the most confident and eerie way as he fan gently the notebook near his face.

"Malfoy. I got it." Angelina said with impatient tone in her voice. "Give me the notebook."

"NO! That's mine." Michael shouted as he losses his temper and made a charged towards Malfoy. Making an angry sound in his throat as he went for the dive.

My entire body moved by instinct as I run in front of Malfoy and caught the raging Michael. I tried to shoved him off with all my strength but instead I was brought down with his weight. I can hear all the cheers and the egging from the boys and the shout of protests from the girls for us to stop. As I fell on the ground, Michael made to punch my face. His fist hit my jaw with full force that made my head sway and swim.

"So much for the mighty Potter! HA!" He sneered as he hit me again on my chest. Pain erupted as his fist made an impact. And another one hit me. "Weak!"

I suddenly felt urge to kick his ass. That evil thought came to me again. The want to make him bleed. To kill him. Shit! I hate HIM. I want to hit him. I took my fist and balled it. I took a swing making it hit his stomach. As I hit him, he shouted with pain. Coughing as he couldn't recover from my punch. He wheezes on the side as I took the opportunity to stand up and back away from him. As I did so, I tasted blood in my mouth as his punch did cut the side of lips. I spilled the blood on the ground near him.

"What was that, M-Michael?" I breathe heavily. "Weak? I think not."

Ginny run up to my side, trying to see if I was seriously injury. She whispered. "Are you alright?" Which I whispered back her to spare her from worrying so much. "I'm fine"

Cheers erupted from my team mates. I can Ron calling out to me "Good job Mate!" while Hermoine shouted at him. "Stop egging him, Ron."

Trying to recover, Michael look up. "I-I going to tell Professor Flitwick this. So you all will be disqualify."

As soon as he said those words, all the cheers died down. The murmurs of worries started to escalated in all the team members as well as Michael's side.

"No. You're absolutely wrong about that." Malfoy suddenly spoke as he was silent awhile aback. "You can't disqualify them from the game."

"Wrong, Malfoy?" Michael glared at Malfoy as he try to stand up but seems to be failing as he staggered a bit.

"Yes. I still have this." Malfoy showed the forgotten notebook. "I can show this to Professor McGonagall"

"BASTARD!" Michael growled at Malfoy, tensing with every muscle in his body. I can see that he really wanted to attack Malfoy, if it weren't for the damage he received from my punch.

Hermoine step up from the crowd. She turn her critical eyes on the notebook in the possession of Malfoy. "What's in that notebook, Malfoy."

Malfoy slowly turn to Hermoine and walk towards her. He placed the notebook on her reaching hand. "Read for your self, Granger."

Hermoine had a second of surprise expression on her face as she didn't expect for Malfoy to hand the notebook willingly and to be called with her surname instead of mudblood. But the surprise look on her face, dissolve as soon as she open the notebook and began scanning for the content.

"Malfoy, this is?" Hermoine look up and turned to Malfoy with an angry expression.

"Yes it is. I saw them hiding there on the back of the audience sit as they were watching you all." He said.

"What it is, Hermoine?" Angelina asked as she went beside Hermoine to peek on to the said notebook.

"It's information about the our team's strategy." Hermoine said as loud as she could.

Angelina took the notebook with force and started flipping the notebook. "So, you Ravenclaws have been spying on us. And this little notebook contains all of our strategies that you all have gathered. When did the Ravenclaws acted like a Slytherin?"

"That kind of hurt a bit, Johnson." Malfoy said but was easily ignored by Angelina as she was facing the Ravenclaws that were looking worried and in panic as they were busted of spying - underhand method.

"Shut it, Hag!" Michael shouted with ferocity. It seems Michael hadn't still gotten in his head that such could lead to Ravenclaws' disqualification or Ravenclaws' reputation being questioned. "Even so, you have the notebook but you cannot deny that I am sporting a damage. Making you all in the Gryffindor committed an act that may also lead to your disqualification."

"Arrogant prick!" Ron snapped at them along with Fred and George who also started to grumbled.

"Not really, Mr. Corner" Hermoine said in a determined voice. "Yes, it is true that you are injured because of Harry, a member of our quidditch team but you also inflict same injuries on Harry. And Mr. Corner, you are also a member of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Thus both of will be disqualify from both respective teams. And lets add that evidence (small notebook) that you have been spying us - that may lead to another thing which also bad for your team."

Michael had turned pale from Hermoine's speech and both his friends had nervously chatter at his back.

"Why can't you all let it be?" Malfoy said quietly.

Amazed by his proposal. All both opposing sides started at him, unbelievably. Fred reacted faster that any of us. "Are you crazy, Malfoy?"

"No, I am not" he answered back.

"What in the world would you suggest that?" George asked bewildered.

Sighing heavily while rolling his eyes, he made expression that looks like 'I talking to idiots.' He turned to the Ravenclaws as well. "I think it will turn better for anyone, especially to your team, Corner."

Glaring heavily at Malfoy, Michael asked with bared teeth. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"If all of you would tell your respective professor of what had happen. Then both your Gryffindor's seeker and Ravenclaw's beater will be disqualify for all seasons, which something you all wouldn't like right?" Malfoy smirked as he explained to all of us. "A thing that would make my Slytherin team happy since you all will be losing a vital player for the next following games."

A heavy silence came on us with what Malfoy had told us. Both our teams and Ravenclaw were thinking of the options laid out on us. Smiling, Malfoy bid us all good bye before walking away from us.

Just like that.

* * *

After long discussion with both respected team's captains, Angelina Johnson and Roger Davies, they came up with an agreement of keeping the commotion quiet with a bargain that the Ravenclaws giving up there practice slot to us, Gryffindor. Captain Roger Davies apologizes for the inappropriate action of his team members since he wasn't aware what were doing. Of course, it also goes that both me and Michael can't go to Promfrey for our injuries.

Angelina said in grouchy manner. "Suck it up, Harry. It is for our team's win."

Hermoine wasn't all happy for the Captain's decision as she was still complaining for my sake. "Harry, is still in pain from those injuries. How can you say?" Which was totally ignored by Angelina. Making Hermoine more angry. Poor Ron had to received the angry shouts and the jabs from the elbow just to calm down Hermoine.

"Are you really all right, Harry?" Ginny said as she stood beside me. Looking so worry as she look over me.

"Yeah, I am." I said as let some of my weight lent on her. "Thank you for the concern. But..."  
"But?" She asked as she look up to me.

"I would feel better if my girlfriend give me some encouraging." I smiled as I teases her.

Her face turn red again from embarrassment. Then I slowly bowed my head to her face as I did so. She tiptoe and closed her eyes waiting for me. I let my lips touched hers. I felt a thrill travel around my body as we kissed.

Then we heard a cough. As slowly our lips connect was as fast we separated. At the door, leaned against the door frame were the twins Fred and George with evil smirks that promise torture for the both of us.

Blushing the both of us, as we stumbled in our feet. "Don't you dare say or do anything?" Ginny grumbled as she glare at her brothers.

Laughing the both of them, Fred and George started to hop and jump up and down around me and Ginny. "We won't - " George started. "- Promise, Little sister" Fred finishes then they started to run towards the boys' tower as Ginny chased them as she flares up.

 _'Life is good'_

* * *

The day of the quidditch match had finally arrived. I sat with the rest of the Gryffindor, at the table their was an awkward and tense aura around. I can totally understand the feeling as butterflies swoosh in stomach making me feel nauseated. Adding to my worries with the match was my empty leather pouch, the blood pebbles were all gone since yesterday, which made me irritated since I couldn't eat properly with any meal without it. And I couldn't find Malfoy since the incident with Michael. Sighing as I flex my shoulder and flinched in irritation since I was so hungry.

"Is your injuries still hurting, Harry?" Hermoine asked as she saw my irritation on my face.

"I guess?" I answered with a question. I seriously have forgotten that I was injured since it was hurting that much.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Hermoine snapped at me. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and urge me to stand up. "Let me see them. Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom."

Sighing, I slowly got up and followed after her. When Hermoine is determined, no one can stop her. Upon arriving at Myrtle's bathroom, We entered. It seems to be Myrtle wasn't there to bothered us, I went to a stall and open my shirt, to see if there was still a damage but as I reached the buttons at the middle of my shirt, I froze and started top gasp as I panic. My gasping was heard as Hermoine pounded on the stall's door.

"What happen, Harry?" She shouted, outside the stall that I was in.

With a shaking hand, I unlocked the stall. "H-Hermoine, w-what haaaha...is happening-g with me?"

As the stall opened and Hermoine gazed upon my stomach, horror wrapped her face as she suppress a scream.

* * *

 **Author's message** : That's it guys for this chapter. Please advice or comments are much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 10: A Deal with the Demon

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and revenge along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Message:** I am so sorry for the delay, I am having a hard time in writing the scene in which the match between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, since I can't seem to imagine the spins and actions of the players on the brooms. So it took me a long time to type it down. Hence I have decided not to put it anyway since it would look insufficient and useless.

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _"Is your injuries still hurting, Harry?" Hermoine asked as she saw my irritation on my face._

 _"I guess?" I answered with a question. I seriously have forgotten that I was injured since it wasn't hurting that much._

 _"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Hermoine snapped at me. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and urge me to stand up. "Let me see them. Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom."_

 _Sighing, I slowly got up and followed after her. When Hermoine is determined, no one can stop her. Upon arriving at Myrtle's bathroom, We entered. It seems to be Myrtle wasn't there to bothered us, I went to a stall and open my shirt, to see if there was still a damage but as I reached the buttons at the middle of my shirt, I froze and started top gasp as I panic. My gasping was heard as Hermoine pounded on the stall's door._

 _"What happen, Harry?" She shouted, outside the stall that I was in._

 _With a shaking hand, I unlocked the stall. "H-Hermoine, w-what haaaha...is happening-g with me?"_

 _As the stall opened and Hermoine gazed upon my stomach, horror wrapped her face as she suppress a scream._

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Deal with the Demon**

It's cold. As I stood with the Gryffindor team awaiting for the announcer to call out our name before the start of the Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. It was the awaited match this month every since it was announced and ever since the conflict between me and Michael had spread fast inside Hogwarts. My nerves had been going nuts inside me. The inside of my body feels like it had frozen from my flesh to my every veins to every drop of my blood. Sweat pour down my forehead and my heart thumps hard against my rib cage. I could taste the bitter bile inside my mouth and the shrinking feeling inside my stomach.

Usually, I would feel this way because I am nervous about the game as I am surrounded by the whole population of Hogwarts - students and teachers alike but instead I feel awful because of the thing that I saw crave on the flesh of abdomen.

I look over the Gryffindor's sit and saw Hermoine there. She had that distress expression but a determined spark in her eyes as she was trying to ensure me. I relax a bit, knowing that she was there to support me, even after what she saw. A grimace found its way to my face as I thought of what is happening to my body.

 _After all, I'm to blame as I have been ignoring the signs that there was indeed something happening to me. I... I don't know anymore what to do. I am lost. I need... I need help. I don't want to do this match. I just want to... stop this! I need a break. Hang on there! Hermoine and Ron are still there by your side..._ I muttered repeatedly inside my head as I stood still in the midst of my teammates. It was a good thing, that all of them were nervous even the twins: Fred and George, that no one seems to notice my weird behavior.

After seeing it, both - me and Hermoine, decided to go straight to Professor Dumbeldore and made our way to his office. Unfortunately, Angelica had happen to appear to the next turn of the corridor and took hold on one of my arm.

"Harry, what are you doing dilly dally on the corridor? March to the field, Potter!" She shouted at my right ear. Pain erupted in my ear as her voice had seem to had broken my right eardrum. Hermoine tried to fight the hold that Angelica had on me. Both of us protesting but can't seem to reach the determined Angelica as she shouted more to us "We have MATCH to WIN! So stop whining, Potter! Granger!"

So, that why here I am! Sighing, I just have to suck it up until the match ended.

Then suddenly, Loud cheers erupted as the Lee Jordan bellowed in his Microphone: "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Harry Potter catch the snitch!" Lee Jordon announced in excitement. "150 points to Gryffindor!"

Madam Hooch flew by my side and saw the Golden snitch inside my clutch hand. "With 210 points. Gryffindor WINS!" She yelled. As soon she speak out, the whole Gryffindor cheered with shouts and howls.

A smile on my face appeared as I raised the Snitch up in the air, waving it with vigor. The palpable fear within me had vanished as soon as the match started, being in the air really soothes me.

And as I waved the snitch to the Gryffindors, loud cheers burst from the crowd. I slowly landed on the ground as my teammates run up to surround me. Almost breaking my neck as the twins lunged at me then settling their arms on my shoulder. Ron also came with a wide grin as if it was about to split his face into two from being too wide. Ginny slide between the cheering guys and landed a kiss on my cheek that invited teasing yaps from them. The festive vibe erupted in middle of the field as gleeful shouts, merry hollers and delighted squalls can heard from the distance.

"Harry!" Hermoine came. She was trying to enter the crowd as she elbow the twins with much strength. Her face was still worried but yet she was grinning as she was captured by the happiness that had erupted in her housemates. "Congrats."

"Thanks." I said as I smiled at her. I slowly laid my hands on her shoulder. "Let's go, Hermoine."

"Yes, let's do that." She said as she took my hand ushering me away from the whole group. "To Headmaster Dumbeldore?"

"Ehmmm.." I hummed in agreement.

"Where are you going?" Ron spoke aloud. Ron, Ginny and along with twins look at us with a questioning gaze.

"To the Headmaster." Hermoine whispered as she let go of me to speak and explain to them what was going on but alas someone else took their attention. Michael Corner appear with a crunch up expression.

"What's this? Trying to escape already with another girl, Potter?" Michael smirked as he walk up to me.

"What are you doing here, Corner?" Ron grumbled as he stump towards us. The smile that had invaded Ron's face had long gone as soon as he saw Michael Corner from the distance. "Your not welcome here!"

"Really, Weasley!" Michael snapped at him. "Your pretty good at playing suck up, Huh?! Sucking up to Potter even now. When you have already use your sister to suck up to him!"

"Bastard!" Ron hollered in anger. His whole face turn red, making him look like a tomato. "Are saying I am selling my sister to Harry?!"

"What do you think I am saying, Idiot?" Michael said with much ignorance. "Everybody knows that you're too jealous of Potter's fame. We don't know if your too into that for you to do such a underhand method!"

Ron charged like a bull, lunging with his fists and kicks but was hindered by a group of Ravenclaws that came to save Corner. After seeing their brother being gang up by a couple of Ravenclaw players, the twins came charging with their snarls and battle cries.

Dazed by what is actually happening and looking like a fool as I am standing on the side. When I heard Ginny's hurt voice spoke loud at Michael. "Michael are you calling me a bitch? Is that what I am to you?"

I saw uncertainty in Michael's eyes as he gaze upon at Ginny's pained expression but soon disappeared as he saw me walking up to Ginny's side and me wrapping both my arms around her waist to comfort her. He growled as soon as I snuggled at Ginny 's neck from behind. His face morphed into something else, mixture of anger and jealousy.

"Yes, you are." He said suddenly that I snapped my attention to him. "YOU. ARE. A. BITCH!" He gnarl at her. Ginny's whole body tensed up then a whimper escaped from her. Turning her to face me, I saw her face painted with so much emotions - pouring out of her as her unrestrained tears fall from her eyes. A whole new feeling was born from within me upon seeing her in so much pain. A scourging heat of dark emotion. Hatred, that's what emotion bloom inside my chest.

Deep, seething hatred.

I didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my fist was slamming into his face while he sloughed into my stomach. Blood surged from his mouth as I gagged from the pain erupted from his hit. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other. He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to my face, it hit my jaw with such force, that blood pooled into my mouth, pain erupted from the point of impact. Stars burst in my vision but I shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick. He stepped back, easily evading the kick. "WEAK, POTTER!" He smirked at me, as he panting heavily. I growled and stood up abruptly, my blood thumping with vengeance. With my own two hands, I grabbed his head and brought my knee cap to his nose, there was a blunt crack and I released his head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted, crooked - broken.

He drew his fist back again and came charging; for a brief instant his eyes widened as I dodged his fist before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into mine. Blood erupted from the cut that was made from the impact on the side of my head, right above my left ear. As we stood apart from each other, I realized that all of our team mates were surrounding us. Hermoine and Ginny shouted in vain to stop us. The Professors were coming towards us, yelling words of promised punishments, if we don't stop from our fist fight, right now.

As if remembering that we are wizards and not muggles, Michael took out his wand and pointed it at me. Coward! Since, he can't win by duel of fists or duel through Qudditch, he would cowardly use his wand on an opponent that doesn't have any weapon of some sort. Malfoy was far better than him. At least, he would wait for me to draw my wand. Challenging me, a respectful rival. Michael started to yell words to attack me in rage, forgetting that it might result to his expulsion. He yelped out the Entrail-Expelling Curse.

And before I could react, the spell hit me. Tearing my flesh around my abdomen, blood seeped out from me, as I fell on the ground, soiling the grass. Turning the green grass to red from my blood and my guts that spill out from my body. It hurts. The pain is too much. My breath came short as I gasp for air.

From the distance, I could hear Ginny crying for me. Hermoine's screams of horror. Ron's shriek for my safety. My teammates' panic chatters. Professor McGonagall's strict instructions as her voice waver from I suspect fear. And I could hear the coward Michael Corner stuttering as he say 'I didn't mean to-'. I was coughing out blood. My head was buzzing like a static on the radio. My conscious was fading. I... I don't want to die yet...

 **'** _ **Do you want to live, Harry?'**_ Said the voice in my head.

' _Who are you?'_ I asked.

 _ **'Hehehe... have you forgotten about me?'**_ The female voice asked. A very familiar one. It came to me, all suddenly as I recognized her voice. My Demon!

 _'Go away, Demon!'_ I tried to shove her away from my mind. Why would she chose to show herself right now? I am in the verge of dying right here.

 _ **'You're dying, Harry.'**_ She spoke, gently. **'** _ **Don't you want to live, Harry?'**_

 _'I want...I want to live.'_ I trembled.

 _ **'Then accept me, Harry.'**_ She said in her most seductive tone. Tempting me in giving in to her. _**'If not, you're going to die. As every blood is dripping from your body and your insides spill out for the world to see.'**_

'They will save me. I know they will do.' I argue back at her. 'I am not going to fall into your trap.'

 _ **'Oh, I have no doubt that they will.'**_ She giggled in my head, sarcastic as it sound _._ _ **'But it will be too late for you then.'**_ Then her laughter bounce inside my skull, taunting me even more. ' _ **Poor. Poor Harry. Dead. Just like your parents. Like your poor mother dead from saving you.'**_

 _'STOP that! I am not going to die. I have to lived.'_ I screamed with all my might.

 _ **'Live?'**_ She asked. _**'Can you hear your heart beat? It's becoming weak. Your breath, can you feel yourself gasping? Are sure your going to live, Harry - darling?'**_

Panic and fear erupted from within me. It was true that I was weakening, my heart was in frantic beating and my breath was about to halt. Maddening dread course within my every vein. Despair keeps me lock in. As I could feel my body becoming cold, like icicles had sprouted within my flesh and my heart slowed from beating. Darkness came invading my mind. That's when I know - that death was upon me.

 _ **'Harry**_ **'** She called out once again, with a different tone - gentle and kind. I know that it was only to tricked me. But...but I am desperate and I need someone to save me. _ **'Take my hand and I will save you.'**_ She reach out her hand to me.

I stretch out my hand to clutch hers.

* * *

The first thing that I did hear was crying. No. That was wrong. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. But who? I still feel heavy and I can't open my eyes. So I waited and listened more. Beside me, I heard some footsteps near my head then a warm hand resting on the side of my neck, like this person was feeling my pulse. A terrified voice spoke. "Call Headmaster Dumbeldore from his office." It was Professor McGonagall. "I don't care if he is in a meeting with the officials. Tell him that a student is down!"

Another voice came with a hint of spice and smell of dry pages of books. "HARRY, please don't leave us. Wake up!" It was Hermoine.

 _'Hermoine, what do you mean leave you? I'm still here.'_ I wanted to say but my whole body just won't move even my mouth was heavy as if something was place on it.

"Mate! MATE! HARRY!" Ron's recognizable voice bellowed as he too came near me, he must have been kneeling above my head as his sweaty scent, mix of pumpkin and meat, tingle my nose. "Professor, he was healed already then why?"

"I have fix his abdomen as I had put back his guts inside him but-' Mediwitch Pomprey said as she must have been near.

"But?!" Ginny's hysterical voice sounded out. "BUT WHAT?!" I can still feel her hands gripping my right hand. She was desperate and her tears keep on falling onto my knuckles.

"It was just too late." Pomprey muttered sadly. "His body had not able to withstand the stress of the large wound and cause a shock."

"I-is he dead?" Came a voice that had cause my blood to boil, Michael. His scent makes me wanna puke as he smell bad like he was drenched by something, like a heavy emotion - fear.

 _'What do you mean dead, asshole?"_ I screamed in my mind _. 'I am very much alive, if only I could get up. I'm gonna kill you.'_

Silence reign over. A minute had pass by. Yet no one spoke. No sound can be heard except for the sobs that once in awhile came from Ginny as she embrace my right hand, hard.

"Yes. Mr. Corner." Pomprey spoke. "Mr. Potter is dead."

Ron snarled and took off, as he shouted Corner's name in rage, Hermoine cried at my side while Ginny wailed as she started hugging my body.

My whole world started to twist in strange and dark dimension. ' _Dead, who? Me? It can't be! I can still hear them. I am still alive.'_

 _ **'That's right, Harry. You are alive but you're now different'**_ Her voice came back.

 _'Demon! What's going on? What do they mean that I am dead?'_

 _ **'Oh, you have been dead for awhile now. That's why they are crying their brains out.'**_

 _'Then I am really dead now?'_

 _ **"Silly, Harry! No. You're alive.'**_

 _'But you said I was dead.'_

 _ **'I did say you were dead but now you're alive. I made you possible to be alive. After all, we made a deal.'**_

 _'Deal? What kind of?'_

 _ **'You'll find out very soon, Harry - darling! Soon you will.'**_ _She giggled, dark as it sounded._ _ **'For now, open your eyes, Harry. And have a feast, fill yourself to your heart's dark desire.'**_

* * *

Unwilling, my body started to shudder and there was a heavy feeling in my chest, so I gasp out for air and as it filled my lungs, the scents hit me hard - Hunger, that was the first thing I could think. A rumbled came within me, like a snarling wolf. My mouth filled up with saliva and my teeth sharpened. I don't know what was happening to me but I know that I am hungry and there food out there to eat.

"H-Ha-Harry?" Someone called out.

* * *

 **Author's message** : That's it for this chapter. Please leave any advice or comments about this chapter or about the whole story: HUMAN. They are much appreciated.


	12. Author's message 101

**Author's message:**

Hi guys! Now that I have finished the 10th chapter of HUMAN. I want to let you all know that I am about to write my second story but I can't decide for what will I write since I had so many ideas. So I will be asking you guys on WHAT would you like to read first. There is list below of my ideas. Just vote on which should I am to get start with. To vote type the letter then the title ( **ex:** D. HUMAN).

And here is the list:

A. **INTAGLIO ARDOR (means Engraved Passion).**

 **-** Due to a blotch potion, Draco Malfoy got transported to another dimension, where everyone is the same but the same time they are also different. An alternative dimension, where magic casters are rare. "How did I ever end up with this bizarre situation? Oh, right! Its all Potter's fault!"

 **Draco's point of view. H/D. R/H. OOC. Adventure. Romance.**

B. **ALLURING THAUMATURGY**

 **\- "** Malfoy have children? That's news. Last, I heard of him is when he fled from Britain during our 4th year. How did you know that he had kids?" Hermoine asked. Harry with a glum expression said. "Apparently, his twins just transferred at Hogwarts. Albus become best friends with one of them and got invited to spend summer at their home."

 **H/D. Ex-wifeGinny. (OOC). New characters. Family. Romance.**

C. **MERE CHALEUR**

\- There have been strange happenings around Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. His behavior. His being alone. His looks. Everything about him shouts SUSPICIOUS. The Golden Trio knows that he is up to no good. They started to spy on the Slytherin. And soon they found out Malfoy's Very Dark Secret.

 **H/D. R/H. OOC. New characters. Dark theme. Horror, drama, Romance.**

 _ **Thank you.**_


	13. Chapter 11: A Monster

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Message:** I am still collecting on the data regarding your votes for the next story. Please vote and leave comments. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _'Then I am really dead now?'_

 _ **"Silly, Harry! No. You're alive.'**_

 _'But you said I was dead.'_

 _ **'I did say you were dead but now you're alive. I made you possible to be alive. After all, we made a deal.'**_

 _'Deal? What kind of?'_

 _ **'You'll find out very soon, Harry - darling! Soon you will.'**_ _She giggled, dark as it sounded._ _ **'For now, open your eyes, Harry. And have a feast, fill yourself to your heart's dark desire.'**_

 _Unwilling, my body started to shudder and there was a heavy feeling in my chest, so I gasp out for air and as it filled my lungs, the scents hit me hard - Hunger, that was the first thing I could think. A rumbled came within me, like a snarling wolf. My mouth filled up with saliva and my teeth sharpened. I don't know what was happening to me but I know that I am hungry and there food out there to eat._

 _"H-Ha-Harry?" Someone called out._

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Monster**

The hunger was bewildering.

Confound by the overbearing pain in my stomach - like a bottomless pit that is aching to be filled. Terrible pain, constant, grinding. I seek relieve. I seek food -anything just to alleviate the hunger that I feel.

I tried to separate myself from the pain. I tried to enter the darkness to lose myself into the black world. Where no pain greets me. But my body wouldn't obey my will as it force my mind into reality - I trembled as I am force to wake up.

Reality was harsh as the hunger pains again awaken me. Inside me, something is ripping me - breaking my whole being and replacing it with someone new. It felt like my whole body is being sawed into half as the twisting and flipping motion in my guts tells me to eat.

Eat something.

Anything.

Anyone.

I open my eyes for first time and gaze above me in absolute surprise.

Bright!

Did my eyes had the capacity to see in sharp and detailed sight?

I squinted as the brilliant light from the sky had almost blinded my eyes and yet, I felt no pain from being dazzled by the sun's rays but instead the pain in my stomach was unbearable as it catch all my attention, leaving no other room for any other thought.

My attention was suddenly diverted as I heard voices that call out a name - Harry, they say. I also can hear the rushing of blood from every body that is near me, even thudding rhythm of their hearts that made me salivate and grind my teeth with anticipation.

With a start, I questioned myself - how can I hear so much?

I didn't realized that someone was holding my hand until whoever it was, gave it a squeeze and called out a name again - Harry, then I have realized it was a female who was holding me. From her hands, I could feel the warm of her body, her blood flowing. Oh, let me drink it!

Hissing thru my mouth. menacing as it sound like a snake that is about to attack. Ever muscles in my body bunched and arched, twisting up from the cold ground. I flipped off my back in a spin, crouching in a defensive stance as I glared out in the open field in search for danger and prey.

"Harry?" A red haired girl called out as she slowly stood up from her sit, timidly. A male was beside her, with the same red hair. My guess, they were brother-sister. And another female, who was on guard, with busy brown hair.

Around us, a whole population of different hues of colors - red, blue, yellow and green. Mingling in the air, the scents that made my hunger stir more. I want to eat so badly...

As I gaze upon them, gasps could be heard. Fear tingle my senses, a particular scent had gotten my attention. A scent that I hate. I don't know why but I want the owner of that scent -to be hurt. Be killed. I turn to that direction. What I saw was a male in blue sports gear, desperately trying to hide from me. I have chosen him. I made the stance to spring, as I am to hunt him down.

I tensed myself for the first leap and my muscles bunched in preparation. The hunting instinct and yearning to eat ruled me completely. I singled-minded took off and landed on the prey as it screams and scrambled away from the sharp nails of my hands. The hunger got worse, it was so painful as it erase any other thoughts and conquer my mind to end my hunger as it urge to take a bite. My hands held him down by his neck and my mouth opened in anticipation as I brought it, near the nearest flesh. I was suddenly alarm by the presence that was behind me. The pull of my hunger and the irresistible scent of my prey warred with the impulse to defend myself and my intended prey. I turn to the intruder. The female with the bush brown hair stood there. She was afraid as her scent tells me but the same time determine to communicate with me. My lips pulled back, as I snarl at her - exposing my teeth as a warning. But she step forward with bravado, even the others scream for her to run away from me.

Reaching out her hand to me. She called out. "Harry, its me - Hermoine!"

The wind blew from the other direction, shifting the scents away from me. Freeing me from the inviting smell of my prey - that had cleared my mind.

Hermoine was still standing in-front me with her hands stretch out towards me, wary and determined - I froze, appalled of what I was about to do and what was I doing.

I straighten from my crouched and release Michael, who was beneath me. He had scratches from my nails but I was stop by Hermoine from doing more damage. As soon as I have release him, Michael scrambled for safety. Hermoine slowly approached me as she could see the reason had return to me. "Harry?"

Before Hermoine could reach me, Ron came in-front of her, trying to protect her from something. As Ron's eyes blazed, I realize that he was protecting Hermoine from me. Me!

Bitterness came dwelling within my heart.

"Ron, let me go!" Hermoine shouted as she tried to push Ron's arm away. "Harry, needs our help."

"His dangerous, Hermoine!" He replied as he was still staring at me, with - some kind of emotion - disgust!

"I know! But Harry is HARRY!" Hermoine shouted more as she put more force but she was held by the twins as they also came running to restrain Hermoine.

I turn to my side as the sound of whimpering captured me. Ginny stood there, shaking. I slowly walk towards her - knowing that she might understand me but I stop from tracks as she started to step back and fell to the ground, screaming in fright. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I don't know on how long I stood there, motionless. I don't know what was happening to me but I know one thing that is for sure that my heart was breaking into pieces.

Rejection.

Disgust.

Feared.

You two told me that I am part of your family. FRED! GEORGE!

I thought we will stay friends forever whatever may happen. RON!

You told me that you'll love me no matter what, GINNY!

It made me forgot the intense hunger that I felt instead it was replace by the aching hollow inside my chest. Then someone out of nowhere, came a voice shouting with accusation. "MONSTER! ITS A MONSTER!"

Screams and yells in horror followed and fear reign them all. Others came in to surround me with their wands up and on defense while others run for their life into safety. All the suddenly, From being their champion, that they cheered and reverent and now I am a horrid monster that they are trying to get rid off.

"I have to leave." I muttered to myself, pale and weak I felt.

I burst to a run, without anything on my mind as I leaped away. My only thought is seek safety from the hypocrites that ones had called their selves as my friend. Focusing only into running far away were they couldn't follow me anymore, in where I can't hear their voices that screams 'Monster' nor where I can't see their faces that show disgust and fear.

So I run and tears fell.

* * *

I don't know on how many days had passed by since the day that I have left Hogwarts. I always find myself laying on the forest floor, as I struggled to control myself from the painful call of my hunger, grunting, grinding as starvation hits me. I fought with myself - in keeping my humanity as every single day, my will slowing fades from the pain, hunger and the betrayal of my friends. Day and night were the same to me, the only blessing to my mind is when I was too tried that I knock myself to sleep.

I started to wander will my suffering ever ends. Sometimes, I wish for any beast or creature in the forbidden forest to just end my misery but alas, they seem to avoid me in fear that I might feast on them in my burning hunger.

How can they not fear me? With eyes burning red, a face that had morphed into a monster that only seeks flesh and blood to fed on, a body that can withstand days of no food, nails that tear trunks of trees like paper and teeth that gnaws.

Thus, my suffering continues. A never ending cycle of burning, agony and pain. Please release me and just let me die.

* * *

"HARRY! HARRY!" came a voice, awaking me from the darkness. That voice! It was Hermoine!

I rouse from my slumber trying to leap up and twist to turn away from her but my body wouldn't bulge from where I lay. As I open my eyes, I saw thin silver chains had wrap around my body, that was hindering me from moving.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I want to make sure to kept us both save. Don't worry, I will remove those chains when I am sure that you are fully control of your urges." Hermoine said she came sitting beside me.

Trying to calm down my instinct, I kept myself from fighting the chains but instead settled down to sit up as I tired to gazed upon Hermoine, now my only friend. "It's alright, Hermoine. I understand."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hell!" I answered with a grunt. "Surprise that I am in control for the first time but still disgustingly hungry."

"That's good!" Hermoine said in a cheerful tone. "That meant that I am on the right track."

I stared at her, disbelievingly as soon as she said those words."What do you mean by 'your on the right track'? And why are you here?"

"I have been researching these past few days before I escape from Hogwarts. In those books, there have been clues on what might have happen and what have you become, Harry." Hermoine stated as she absent-mindlessly reminisce her facts hunting in the library. "I tried feeding you fresh animal blood and it seems like it kind of work out. And I am here because I am your friend, Harry. What a silly question!"

I almost smile at Hermoine's chattering. Trust Hermoine to be calm at these kind of situations. "I am not silly, Hermoine." Then I froze. "Escape?"

"Ah...Well, they left me with no choose, so I run for it." Hermoine blushed as she sheepishly twirl a bit of her hair.

Even though my situation is very dire, I was able to laugh at Hermoine. Then Hermoine joined me into laughing our worries away.

Thank you for being here, Hermoine!

"I have other theories that I want to try, Harry. Is that alright with you?" She asked me.

"Yes, Of course." I said with much vigor. Her being had given me much courage to live on.

"Let's find something to break this...thing off you, Harry" Hermoine declared with so much conviction.

I hope too, Hermoine. I do hope so...

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 11: A Monster, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	14. Chapter 12: The Hunt

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the **darker aspect of life** , such as **blood, flesh, temptation** , **betrayal,** **hatred and revenge** along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Message:** I am so sorry for the super delay for the update. I am have been traveling for awhile and been busy with my job hunting along with my schooling. So I am hoping for your consideration. Thank you for the support and love.

And let's get down to business!

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _"HARRY! HARRY!" came a voice, awaking me from the darkness. That voice! It was Hermoine!_

 _I rouse from my slumber trying to leap up and twist to turn away from her but my body wouldn't bulge from where I lay. As I open my eyes, I saw thin silver chains had wrap around my body, that was hindering me from moving._

 _"Sorry about that, Harry. I want to make sure to kept us both save. Don't worry, I will remove those chains when I am sure that you are fully control of your urges." Hermoine said she came sitting beside me._

 _Trying to calm down my instinct, I kept myself from fighting the chains but instead settled down to sit up as I tired to gazed upon Hermoine, now my only friend. "It's alright, Hermoine. I understand."_

 _"How are you feeling?" She asked._

 _"Hell!" I answered with a grunt. "Surprise that I am in control for the first time but still disgustingly hungry."_

 _"That's good!" Hermoine said in a cheerful tone. "That meant that I am on the right track."_

 _I stared at her, unbelievingly as soon as she said those words."What do you mean by 'your on the right track'? And why are you here?"_

 _"I have been researching these past few days before I escape from Hogwarts. In those books, there have been clues on what might have happen and what have you become, Harry." Hermoine stated as she absent-mindedly reminisce her facts hunting in the library. "I tried feeding you fresh animal blood and it seems like it kind of work out. And I am here because I am your friend, Harry. What a silly question!"_

 _I almost smile at Hermoine's chattering. Trust Hermoine to be calm at these kind of situations. "I am not silly, Hermoine." Then I froze. "Escape?"_

 _"Ah...Well, they left me with no choose, so I run for it." Hermoine blushed as she sheepishly twirl a bit of her hair._

 _Even though my situation is very dire, I was able to laugh at Hermoine. Then Hermoine joined me into laughing our worries away._

 _Thank you for being here, Hermoine!_

 _"I have other theories that I want to try, Harry. Is that alright with you?" She asked me._

 _"Yes, Of course." I said with much vigor. Her being had given me much courage to live on._

 _"Let's find something to break this...thing off you, Harry" Hermoine declared with so much conviction._

 _I hope too, Hermoine. I do hope so..._

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Hunt**

I jerk up, awaken suddenly, as the sound of rustling of the leaves and, a group of footsteps can be heard. Every thought of mine was in high definition as my eyes focus at the entrance of our tent unto the thick woods of the forest of Dean. My heart was pumping, my mind was empty as I was still dazed from being startled awake but my instinct was at its edge. As my head lose its cloudiness and everything became cleared. My newly upgraded senses tells me that we, Hermione and I were not the only one in the woods, right now. I could hear it from the outside of the tent, the sounds of breathing that wasn't mine or Hermoine's. I don't know how did they have found us even with Moine's quick thinking that we should set-up a tent surround by a concealing charm. I listen intently, as I slowly move to Hermoine's sleeping area to wake her up.

I saw Hermoine lays awake as soon as I reach her, upon seeing me, she immediately put a finger on her lips - signaling me to be quiet. She began to slowly rose from her bed and took her beaded bag, her long coat and, her wand.

"Let's get our things, Harry. I felt an alarm that I have set eight meters away from us was triggered by someone or something. Its best if we get on packing before they could reach us." She whispered with authority as she moves around with agility.

"Eight meters away from us?" I asked in shock. Then why could I hear them as if they were very near.

"Yes..." Hermoine answered but came into stop as soon as she saw my expression. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Uncertain with what I am actually experiencing or what could Hermoine's reaction be, I mumbled out. "I can...actually hear them. Those people... T-the footsteps. The rustling of leaves... Their breathes. Hermoine, I can hear them, loud and clear."

"I see..." Hermoine finally said after a long silence reign between us. Then she suddenly snapped out of it. "I have a theory for that but before anything else, Harry. Let's get out of here."

"Okay!" I said as I followed her.

Waving our wands to shrink everything into Hermoine's beaded bag that was charmed with Undetected expansion spell. In about ten minutes, we were all done and we move out from the area to a different location with Disapparation.

We lurched into one another as we landed in different part of the forest, under us were dried up leaves with brown, black, orange and, yellow in shades. The woods were thick as they grew near each other and even though it was morning, almost no light can past thru the dense canopy above us. I began to breathe in the cool air of the forest, the scent of the earth, and could hear the slight sway of the branches felt heavy on my ears. I couldn't anymore hear the heavy footsteps, only the forest's sounds.

"Harry" Hermoine whispered. "Are they're still following us?"

"I think... They are not following us." I said as I still listen for any movement out of the ordinary. "I can't hear them anymore."

Letting out a sigh of relief, as Hermoine relaxes then she turn to me. "How about you? Are you alright? Hungry yet?"

I contempt for a while. "Not yet."

"Okay." Hermoine uttered. "After all, I feed you almost half of the meat supply I had. I think we should really consider of what is the most of your diet? how many hours or days before your next hunger strike? or Can you still eat other things?"

Hermoine started marching across the woods, thinking deeply. I followed behind, listening to the sound of her voice - it reassured me beyond my imagination. Trying to contribute a bit, I told her. "You forgot about my enhance senses or what could have really happen to me when I attack Michael Corner after I went down?"

"That's another thing!" Hermoine hollered suddenly. "And those men that were following us, who are they?" Realizing that she was shouting at the top of her voice, she blushed then turn to me. "Sorry... I just got a bit of...carried away"

"Its okay, Hermoine." I smiled at her.

"We need to talk about those but first, we need to find a perfect spot to put the tent and set-up alarms, concealing charms and maybe - add abit more of undetection charms." She breathed as she grew tried from the hike.

"Let's do that" I said as I hurriedly march infront of her, trying to find an area to camp as soon as possible.

* * *

"Hermoine, your really a genius!" I laughed as I held both of her hands with glee.

Blushing as she was embarrassed with my praising, she just shyly pats my right shoulder. "Stop that, Harry."

"No, I really meant it. Hermoine, thanks for the clothes, the soap for the my bath and the food." I smiled at her. "Without you, I would die, helplessly."

With her faces still in ablaze, she cleared her throat, trying desperately not to be affected with my words. And Hermoine was failing to hide it. " Anyway, I already showed those things to you, yesterday. Your quite late for the praising," She teased me.

"Sorry! I was kind'a off, yesterday." I said sheepishly at her. "I was too relief to actually think about those stuff that I end up sleeping during our conversation."

"I know. You were too tried and you needed the sleep." She said as she sat across me, between us was a small table. "No harm done."

After our escape from whoever was trying to break into our camp that morning, Hermoine and I, were able to set-up our tent on another site that perfectly hide us from animals and humans, alike. Under the concealing charms, undetection charms, alarms set around the camp and add to that- the cammouflage that both of us created from the leaves, branches and bushes, I think we'll be safe for now.

I grin at her.

"So, Let's get unto our main agenda for the day." Hermoine said as she brought out her beaded bag, opening it. She grab something from the inside - books. Of course, Hermoine and books, they are inseparable.

"I took these books under the permission of Professor Dumbledore from the library." She uttered as she place the stacks of books on the wooden small table and took one for herself then began scanning it. "Here, Harry." She said as she took another book and gave it to me. "We need all the resources, we could get to find any clue or any information on regards your condition."

Timidy reaching for the book, I also began flipping the inside of the said book. After a few minutes, I laid the heavy tattered book on the table with a sigh. "Hermoine." I called out and waited for her to look at me, away from her book. "I am not even sure of what to look in these books."

"Okay." Hermoine rasped and took out a quill, ink and, a parchement. "Then tell me, Harry. What are the things that you have observed about yourself or what did you feel these past days before I found you?"

Hermoine was looking at me, expecting my answer. Her face that had held a curious expression turn into shock as her glance met my gaze, and I saw my reflection in her eyes. My face had twisted with overwhelming sadness and anger. An expression that I never saw on myself. Compassion spread on Hermoine's face as she abruptly stood up from her sit and went to my side. Her arms encircle my shuddering body without fear of what I have become.

Only Hermoine was my ally now.

My best friend. And I am grateful for that.

I don't know on how many hours that Hermoine and I had stayed like that - lock in each other arms. I needed her support and she needed my courage as we had each other's backs.

* * *

We had a productive afternoon that day as we actually listed down and summaries the things about the possibility of what creature I may have become and the list of the observed abilities that I have gain. Hermoine jot it down on a long parchment - written with remarks on parenthesis. I took it to re-read it again, not wanting to miss anything.

 _ **New abilities:**_

 _ **1\. Heighten senses**_ _(Hearing - I can hear very clear, eyesight - I don't need my eyeglasses anymore, smell- I guess?, taste- ? by Harry) (Hearing and eyesight: not yet measured properly but had been improved greatly as Harry could hear up to 10 meters away, smell: more detailed than an average human also can distinctly separate animals, things and humans scent , taste: N/A)_

 _ **2\. Strength**_ _(Hermoine made me carry a boulder, so yeah! by Harry) (The boulder weighted around 200 kg and Harry can easily carry it by Hermoine)_

 _ **3\. Speed**_ _(I can run faster than before by Harry) (Around 28 seconds for an approximately 100 meter dash by Hermoine)_

 _ **4\. Stamina**_ _(I didn't get tired with an three hours hike by Harry) (Increase stamina with no signs of being tired after running with increase speed during three hours by Hermoine)_

 _ **5\. Appetite**_ _(Not an ability, Hermoine!) (Harry, stop it with the comments) (Raw animal blood, Raw animal meat and needs more information by Hermoine)_

 _ **Possible creatures:**_

 _ **1\. Inferi/ zombie**_ _(heart stop then restarted but not a corpse, still breathing, not soulless by Hermoine) (REALLY, MOINE! I still look handsome by Harry)_

 _ **2\. Vampire**_ _(Cool but no. I'm good with the sun by Harry) (No sunlight reaction, yes to Hunger for blood, Not pale or gaunt, no fangs by Hermoine)_

 _ **3\. Jiangshi**_ _(I am not hopping around, Moine by Harry) (Stop that, Harry. not an Undead that hops, I don't know if Harry takes life force from the living creature by Hermoine)_

 _ **4\. Lich**_ _(Are you serious, Moine? by Harry) (Yes, I am by Hermoine) (dead with magical enhance ability, intelligent, reawaken by a dark wizard/witch - so it could be?! by Hermoine)_

 _ **5\. Werewolf**_ _(This could have been a better option by Harry) (No transformation per full moon, eats raw blood and meat, enhance senses, infected by a bite - so its a NO by Hermoine)_

As I have scan the whole list, I felt that we have many clues on what creature I have became but we never got the answers and List on what are the abilities that I might have attain but for the other questions that we have noted on the very end of the paper, we still have no answers.

 _How did this happen?, Who was the one responsible for this? and, What is the purpose of this person?_

Sighing heavily, at least Hermoine and I have came up with ideas and that's a start! I didn't want to be more depress with my situation. I needed to be strong for myself and for Hermoine. It was the least, I could do for her, she have been sacrificing her education, her time and her dedication - to be with me.

I slowly look up in the darkening sky, as the stars started to appear. I stood there just hoping.

And its the only thing I could do is to hope.

* * *

The grey sky grew more dark as it restlessly grumbled. The clouds were thick and blackened as they float above the sky, they struggle to withstand the heavy weight as they held the rain, that was soon to fall. Then the rain poured down; the drops fell on the leaves and to the ground.

The raindrops fall on to our tent as it - pitter-pattered. And as the rain grew louder and stronger, every now and then birds would chirp as the thunder would roared, the wind would howl and, the lightning would flashed across the sky. The cold air from the forest would swipe inside our tent, while Hermione and I had sat across each other with a cup of cocoa in both of our hands.

It was relaxing morning, that I could say as both of us were mesmerized by the pouring rain outside our tent. It has been a week since Hermoine had found me, all of those days had been spent on understanding what had happen to me but alas the mystery has yet to be solve as both of us has only came up with an idea that the change I had undergone into a dark creature, who craves blood and flesh - was no accident but was orchestrated by someone and I have a nasty suspicion that my demon was the one behind this. It was really frustrating because with all the clues that were right up on our faces, we cannot go on with our research and the reason why is I have no idea who the heck or even the name of my demon. Add to that was our limited reading source materials and time that we spend on researching had lessen since we still have to find food and move from one place to another to prevent us being caught by the ones that were hunting us.

A drowsy silence lay over us, as it continue to rain. The grass that spread over the forest's floor were once emerald green had turned to dark green - almost black as they drown from the water that came from the rain. Deprived by the sun's ray, we retreated to our favorite past time, listening to the old radio that Hermoine brought along with her. The radio aired the recent news in wizardry world, once in a while would pop out some interesting topics. That's how we spend our whole morning until out of nowhere in the middle of an advertisement - a breaking news was announced.

In my horror, the news was referring about me. Apparently, Rita Skeeter got a hold of an interview with few of the students of Hogwarts, retelling her the events that happen on that faithful day. The story scaled from facts to absolute made-up details on my appearance as one commented - I was randomly changed into more monster-like feature and I can really tell that Rita was having a field day as she added more and more - making me to look like a demon.

Unknowingly, as I was listening to the news; my fist balled up and I was unconsciously growling under my breath which I did only notice after Hermioine change the station of the radio. Like waking up from being trance, I look up to Hermoine and she gave me that apologetic smile.

The station that she turn into was airing an old classic song, with its flute, piano and drums - it was lively one. Maybe because of the drastic situation that we are in, had made my brain gone hare-wire, I took Hermoine's hand and pulled her in the middle of the tent.

"Harry?" She asked confused.

I smiled at her then decide to make her twirl. Gasping, she manage to caught up with what I was trying to do. Jokingly and awkwardly, trying to dance with her as the rhythm of the song speed up. Taking turns to make each other twirl into the music, jumping and bouncing like a couple of children. Laughing once awhile as we trip with our careless steps. And as the song slowly comes into an end, we end-up embracing each other; knowingly trying to comfort one another.

Hermoine is my best friend and my sister - the one who understands me the most and nothing could change that.

* * *

The next day as the sun starts to rise, a small ray of light was able pass through the gape of the tent's entrance - the ray of light filled my face of its warmth, waking me up from my slumber. It had been four days straight that the rain poured, denying us of the heat and light. It filled me with happiness to finally have a bit of the sun. As I stood out from my bed and change my clothes, I went over Hermoine's bed to find out that she wasn't there anymore. Sensing some movements from outside and smelling her scent, I assumed she must have awoken earlier than me. I slowly went outside and shield my eyes from the sun's ray as I was adjusting to the brightness of the daylight. Walking more, I soon spotted Hermoine sitting against a tree as she was reading some thick book.

"Hermoine, good morning." I called out as sat across her, leaning against another tree.

"Good morning." She murmured with lingering sadness in her voice.

As soon I heard her voice, I turn to her. Staring at her pale face, as she force a smile. I asked her. "Are you alright?"

"I think." She uttered after a few moments of silence. "I just...miss him." She finally confessed.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed as the mix emotion inside of me unravel. Ron is also my best friend and my brother. We are brothers not by blood but by bond. His family had become my second family. We have been together through all the struggles and danger, that is why I couldn't possibly known what should I do or how should I feel about Ron. When it was easy for him to push me away.

Should I understand him because I might really endanger his family and even Hermoine or should I see this as way of his little faith and trust on me as one of his best friend? I guess I'll find out sooner or later because I am certain that Hermoine and I can't stay hiding forever. And when the time comes that I really need to present my self to my love ones once again. I will have to face them on how will they react. Will it be acceptance or rejection? I realize that I fear that confrontation more than death itself.

"Harry." Hermoine gently called out to me.

"Yes." I answered as I refocus my mind to Hermoine, away from the negative thoughts that have entered my head.

"I wish we could forget the outside world. Stay as we were." Hermoine muttered as she flip the pages of the book without actually reading it. "Grow old, the three of us. Together."

"Yes." I answered again. Sadness dwelling inside of me. Silence then ruled over us as we tried to nurse the growing pain inside of us. Only the birds that tweets as they past us by and the rustling of the leaves on the trees as it sway from the gentle breeze were heard.

Then out of nowhere, the alarms sound out. Hermoine and I were on full alert as we immediately stood and pulled out our wands.

Something broke through our perimeter. I started hearing the clicking and the crawling sounds.

The hunters found us!

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 12: The Hunt , as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	15. Chapter 13: Blood and Flesh

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and revenge along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Message:** I am so **SORRY** for the delayed update. **Writer's block.** I have been doing other things to inspire me. I am thankful for my small collection of novels and the music in the internet to be my source material for inspiring me. So lets get on with the story...

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _"Harry." Hermoine gently called out to me._

 _"Yes." I answered as I refocus my mind to Hermoine, away from the negative thoughts that have entered my head._

 _"I wish we could forget the outside world. Stay as we were." Hermoine muttered as she flip the pages of the book without actually reading it. "Grow old, the three of us. Together."_

 _"Yes." I answered again. Sadness dwelling inside of me. Silence then ruled over us as we tried to nurse the growing pain inside of us. Only the birds that tweets as they past us by and the rustling of the leaves on the trees as it sway from the gentle breeze were heard._

 _Then out of nowhere, the alarms sound out. Hermoine and I were on full alert as we immediately stood and pulled out our wands._

 _Something broke through our perimeter. I started hearing the clicking and the crawling sounds._

 _The hunters found us!_

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Blood And Flesh**

"Goddamn it!" I shouted at Hermoine. "Hermoine run."

My voice barely carried over the sound of Acromantulas' pincers clicking in excitement as a mob of them crash in front the thin barrier that we made. The barrier made a breaking sound as it was about to disappear from the sheer pressure that it was receiving from the Acromantulas. But it didn't stop Hermoine from jumping from her place as she took out her wand in a defense position.

"HARRY!" She screeched in distress and fear. "Let's get out of here"

Hermoine's hand harshly pulled my jacket as she tried to direct me to move but I stayed grounded on my spot that had yanked back Hermoine. She slammed her shoulder against my newly developed body. Surprised, she scrambled to stand up straight and look at me as she directed her questioning gaze at me.

"I can distract them." I muttered as I avoided to look at her. "You can escape to safety."

Then she slapped me across my face. Hard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermoine shouted at my ear. "I will NEVER abandon my best friend for my own safety. Remember that!"

My face sting from her slap, the pain woke me up. I guiltily bow my head for ever suggesting that. "I'm sorry, Hermoine"

Then she again pulled me. "Apologize later. Run. Now!"

We headed right thru the thick woods not waiting for the our barrier to be completely be broken by the Acromantulas. Abandoning out tent, we were only armed by our wands and with Hermoine is the beaded bag. We run like wolves, skidding and leaping over rocks and over-grown roots of the trees, not longer than two minutes, a crashing sound was heard.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud.

"What?" Hermoine asked as she gasped for air. It seems Hermoine wasn't able to hear it from this distance.

"The barrier broke." I said then I took her hand and pulled her. Hermoine scream in surprise. I had no time to explain to her my plan, so I just executed it. When Hermoine was in my arms, I carried her in bridal style and speed up my run.

"PUT ME DOWN." She said in anger."THIS INSTANT."

"No." I answered. "Sorry, Hermoine but we need to out-run them as fast as we can and this is the only way I can think of."

And with that and with great effort, Hermoine shut up.

 _Thankfully, Ron isn't here. He will be super jealous._

Out of nowhere, a large Acromantula about half the size of an adult elephant leaped unto us. Its a good thing, my instinct had kick in as I automatically skidded to my right thus I was able to avoid being crash to the ground. As the black acromantula realize that his preys escape him, his pincers clicked more vigorously in anger then came for us. Behind it, were others racing to reach us as well.

 _Hagrid, why the hell do you love these creatures!?_

In the midst of being chased by a horde of giant acromatulas and the fear of death as well as my abomination transformation and all that shit, I felt intoxicated from the adrenaline that was pumping in my veins - the thrill that sings in my every fiber of my body and the power that I could feel in every stride that I take. That made me question my sanity.

My sanity that was questioned by many. I shuddered, remembering the look on the faces of the people that surrounded me upon the discovery of my transformation.

To them, I am a monster.

I can't judge them, after I did look like one. Whenever my hunger comes to me, the iris in my eyes would be tainted by the color red and the white ball of my eyes would turn black. My skin would even turn pale and the visible veins on my neck, arms, hands, feet and legs would turn to dark purple to black shade. But what absolute tore my mind and my heart apart - is the way I was treated by the people that I have look up to and have treated as a family. I can't question their fear but to completely shun me...was the less that I have expected.

Professor McGonagall, Ron, Fred and George then there was Ginny...

Ginny's face came to my mind, clear as a television scene. I saw her frighten eyes that stared at me. Her pale skin as all the blood drain from her. Her cry as she scrambled backward trying to get away from me as far as she can. I remember her disgust. And I remember I smell her fear.

 _She fears me._

Pain and anger crawled around my chest on all fours until I was panting from the ugly, familiar feeling. Then in vengeance, my hunger kick me in the guts, hard and fast. With the swirl of anger, pain and hunger, I swayed then shifted as fast I can to maintain my balance.

"Harry." Hermoine spoke for the first time after I have started running with her in my arms as we were trying to to escape the Acromantulas that are still chasing us. "Are you all right?"

I couldn't answer Hermoine's question. Panting hard, I steadied myself as I took a deep breath and waited to see if the drunken sensation would passed. Instead the mere action of breathing in, cause me intense pain as I realize in grief that I carve for **blood and flesh**

Feeding time that was my body saying to me.

Cursing, I am truly unfortunate, as if all the gods and goddesses had been playing with my life. In all the time for my hunger strike to came back in a form of full blown pain is this TIME... Really when will fate give me a break!

And its not helping that we are being chased by giant man-eating spiders and Hermoine, who is in my arms has a mouth-watering scent that its making it hard for me to focus enough. I forced myself to keep going on, weaving through the trees, avoiding the pincers and the legs of the Acromantulas that did managed to get near us.

By the long run, the Acromantulas were still on our tail and Hermoine did her best to distract them with her spells, blasting them off. As I try to focus on escaping and suppressing my blood lust. It was getting harder and Hermoine seems to have notice my suffering as she did her best to help me. Muttering encouragement and trying to soothe me. But I was so bloody hungry I felt stoned. The numbness was slowing and creeping through-out my body and I fear that the longer this chase will be, I would lose control sooner or later and I might give in to the bottomless dark hunger within me that I just want to bite off the flesh from Hermoine's neck.

 _Shit! I couldn't stand this...not knowing any longer what to do._

But then I wanted to laughed. The years that I had been in the dark, not knowing anything about my parents, to their deaths, to my heritage, to my magic, to my godfather, to what is my purpose. Physical pain, mental anguish, humiliation, hopelessness and helplessness that I both receive from my own relatives, from people that I don't know, from Voldemort and now from my loved ones.

 _What more do I have to go thru to find peace and happiness?_

And yet I have to survive this or should I say that fate just won't let me die.

As I was distracted and Hermoine was still busy with the other Acromantulas, a smaller one was able to sneak through our defense and was able to jump on me and bit thru my left shoulder. I was startled with the sudden pain, whirling around so fast (thankfully, enough to throw off the spider) that I nearly lost my footing and had to re-adjust my hold on Hermoine as I almost had let her fall.

"HARRY!" She screamed in terror as she tried to block the hole that the spider was able to punch thru my shoulder with both of her hands. "OH GOD!"

My run had slowed down as my blood slowly gushed out from my wound. Cold-sweat poured from my forehead, if I could only let Hermoine escape to safety. "I'm f-fine" I rasped out, wincing from the pain.

"No, your not." Hermoine was in full-blown panic as she tried to climb down from my arms. "Let me go, Harry. I can run. I have to set a barrier. PLEASE!" She was desperate as I tried to ignore her cries. Finally giving in to her pleas as I nod my head at her. Then slowly I let her off and I took out my wand as I shield her while she prepare her spells for the barrier.

"Diffindo!" I cried out and the spider that was near me was hit. I blinked rapidly, staggering to my feet as I strained myself to stand and shaking away the pain that is pulsing on my shoulder from the attack of the smaller acromantula and from the hunger pains that is steadily erupting in my stomach.

 _'Focus, Harry.'_ I shouted in my head.

Waving my wand like a lasso, as I release a series of countless of spells hitting each acroumantula that keeps on coming, encircling us slowly. "Expelliarmus!" "Rictusempra!" "Bombarda!" Stupefy!" "Reducto!" "Arania exumai!" "Maxima Bombarda!"

It had been hours later or at least it seemed like hours instead of minutes, when finally Hermoine erected the barrier around us, far more stronger than the previous one that we surrounded our tent. The first large acromantula came crashing unto the barrier with a loud bang, screeching in pain as it was thrown back from the rebound effect of the barrier then a second later the others followed. One by one leaping and running towards us, only to be hinder by Hermoine's barrier.

The pang of starvation, the dry yearning of thirst...its making me lose control over my body, my mind and myself. And the bullshit blood-lust is pulsing all over my body. I started to shake, I fell down on the floor, on my knees and my head bow as I pant harshly. Hermoine was busy brandishing her wand to add more support to the erected barrier, her sweat poured as she was giving her best effort to protect the both of us.

Even with my dazed mind and the Hermoine's chattering of 'now we are safe', deep down I know that we are cornered with no option to escape from the Acromantulas and in the way of Hermoine's grim facial expression, I also know the barrier won't last long before the Acromantulas could actually break through it.

Then not for long, cracks could be heard as the barrier started to fall apart.

"Hermoine, I need you to run as fast as you can when the barrier disappear" I breathed, aware of a suffocating urgency. And in that instant Hermoine was alert and ready to fight me with my decision but I spoke as fast I can to hinder her from having a say on this matter. "Hermoine, Listen to me. I can't escape with you. I-I am not in a position-n to be near you. Its... already overpowering-g me. I don't know if... if I can control myself."

Hermoine looked so intense she didn't seem able to breath in. "You can't make me do this, Harry." She gasped out as tears started to fall out from her eyes. "You can't."

"I am sorry, Hermoine" I said in the verge of tears as well. "Sorry."

Then the wall of barrier came crashing down.

* * *

I don't exactly know what happened after the first two acromantulas rush onto us, clicking their pincers rapidly but what I do know is before any of them was able to touch Hermoine, I got to them first. And I also know that for the first time after being condemn in this hellish situation, I am free at last.

With a moan choking in my throat, salivating and rejoicing in ecstasy as I bit thru the hard flesh. The blood exploding in my mouth and the meat as hard as it was, I was able to easily tore it from the limb. The screeching pain from the creature wasn't able to reach my ear as I pushed my mouth deeper into the flesh. The creature resisted me, I laughed and spoke in unrecognizable voice. "More...Blood. Flesh to chew on. Come to me."

I drank and I drank. Easily finishing the two acromantulas. But I wasn't satisfied, the taste was lacking. Then I started to indulge myself with the flesh of the others that was brave enough to attack me. Abruptly, a blast of cold came out of my body, making the temperature go down in few degrees. And with the show of power, the other acromantulas flight in fear, leaving me alone with nothing to eat.

But one scent remain, the aromatic one - that was far more appetizing. Promising a delicious meal, flesh and bones. I turn around in search of that smell.

Then I found it.

A human girl with bushy brown hair, as she warily came close to me, a stick on her hand. "Harry?" She said as she approached me.

 _'Who's Harry?'_ I thought.

Crouching down in all fours, as I position myself to attack. I let out a growl to intimidate my prey. Low and quiet but deadly. The echoes of hunger inside me, spread faster as I took a leap towards the human girl.

Screaming as the girl stumbled away from my claws. She keeping yelling a name that I have no concern about. A hot flashed went through my body as it seek relief from the hot flames scourging my body. My head swirl in pain and in heaviness, my skin prickly.

 _'I need blood. I need flesh. Let me eat! Eat!'_

As if the human girl had understood that it was no avail to hinder me with words, she run. As fast as she can. But not fast enough to out-run me. I leap with force as I run after my prey. I can imagine it now, how the blood would flow - spurting and gushing as I bite and tore the flesh on her neck. I snicker in excitement and in anticipation. Then the human girl turn and wave the stick in her, shouting: "Petrificus totalus."

The hair on my skin raised as a premonition of the danger of that action, by instinct I avoided the hit as I skid to the other side.

 _'That is a dangerous stick'_

With much force in my legs, I push forward and raised my left claw as I reach for her, hitting her by the left shoulder. As I have hit hard, she stumbled and fall on the ground. Seeing that she had let go of that dangerous stick, I took and throw it.

Realizing that she couldn't defend herself, she lift her upper body facing me. Her face was full terror as she was waiting for me to end her life. Begging me, with her cries and calling out for the name - 'Harry'. I was happy as I slowly approach the human. At last, I could finally eat.

"INCARCEROUS!"

Out of no where, ropes encircle me, bounding me to the nearest tree, strong and tight. I snarl in frustration as I snap my jaws at the newcomer. Angry for hindering my meal time.

"Potter, I didn't know that you have become an animal." An arrogant voice said. "Seriously, you should have chosen a better meal."

The human girl stood up and slowly walk to the blonde male. "Malfoy?"

The blonde turn to the brown haired human but did not let his eyes leave me. "Yes, it is I" He said sarcastically. "Tell me Granger. What in Morgan's name did happen to Potter to make him...like this? Or do I have to pry it out of you? Because seriously, I really could use a bit of information and a reason, on why should I let Potter here live."

"It's n-not Harry's fault" Still trembling, the female said. "He just went out of control from the Acromantulas' attack."

Raising one of his eye brow, the male faced the bushy haired girl."Explain."

The girl then went on a series chattering that I was not concern about as I was still bound in these ropes. I growl in frustration and in hunger as the pain keeps pulsating inside my head and my body. I want to eat them, the both of them. Right. Now!

* * *

Darkness.

I was in darkness again. As I burn in pain, in hunger and in the hollow bottomless pit of insanity. I just want to end this all. I beg to anyone to douse the black fire within me - relief me by letting me eat or by death.

 _'So, this is despair.'_

Sobbing and growling as I snap my jaws, as I force my body to twist against the ropes, breaking my skin and making me bleed. Raking my claws against the tree as they got tore.

From afar, a female voice cried out. "Harry!" She weep as she walk weakly towards me then abruptly running towards the blonde male. "Malfoy, what should I do? I have done all the things that the books had describe, the ones that I got from Hogwarts. Some of their suggestions have work. But this...I just don't know what to do. Please Malfoy help us!"

Standing straight with the aura of regal, the blonde turn to the female saying. "What benefit would I get out of this? and why should I help you?"

Desperate, she took a hold of his jacket and yank it. "I'll do anything for my best-friend." she said in a tone that was hard and strong.

The blonde sighs. "Alright. But be prepared, its a good thing your a Gryffindor because this is not a pretty sight to see." He warns. "I want you to be ready with anything I ask for Granger. Anything." He emphasize.

He took out a knife out.

"What are you going to do with that knife to Harry, Malfoy?!" The female shouted.

"Shut up, Granger." He said then brought the knife to his left hand and slice a cross it. The blood from his hand was dripping fast and as its scent hits me, I started to struggle more. But the lad didn't panic or flinch away from me instead he walk slowly towards me. A very unusual sight that had made me stunned as I cease from moving and fighting my ropes. And upon reaching me, unexpectedly, he raised his wounded hand and place it on my lips.

"Harry." The blonde said in a gentle tone that took all my attention. "You don't have suffer anymore. You can eat my flesh and drink my blood. Go on, eat."

I open my mouth and took a bite. Heaven. That's the word that entered my mind as soon as the flesh and blood entered my mouth. Bite after bite, my consciousness slowly return me. I was becoming aware that I was eating Malfoy's hand and he offered it to me, with no fear in his eyes or disgust. Even though, I vaguely remember his conversation with Hermoine, his eyes that was watching as I feed was only concern. That emotion that he was showing had hit me so much that my eyes unwillingly let out tears.

I cried.

 _'Thank you, Hermoine. Thank you, Malfoy.'_

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this **Chapter 13: Blood and Flesh** , as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	16. Chapter 14: What Have I Become?

**Title: Human**

 **Author** : Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues, turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus in the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and revenge along with it is hope and love. **You have been warned!**

 **Message:** I sincerely apologize for the long absence and the late update, I was preparing for my written examinations and simulation test, and I couldn't lend time in typing my story. Super Sorry!

* * *

 _ **From the previous chapter:**_

 _Shrieking and growling as I snap my jaws, as I force my body to twist against the ropes, breaking my skin and making me bleed. Raking my claws against the tree as they got tore._

 _From afar, a female voice cried out. "Harry!" She weeping as she walk weakly towards me then abruptly running towards the blonde male. "Malfoy, what should I do? I have done all the things that the books had describe, the ones that I got from Hogwarts. Some of their suggestions have work. But this...I just don't know what to do. Please Malfoy help us!"_

 _Standing straight with the aura of regal, the blonde turn to the female saying. "What benefit would I get out of this and why should I help you?"_

 _Desperate, she took a hold of his jacket and yank it. "I'll do anything for my best-friend." she said in a tone that was hard and strong._

 _The blonde sighs. "Alright. But be prepared, its a good thing your a Gryffindor because this is not a pretty sight to see." He warns. "I want you to be ready with anything I ask for Granger. Anything." He emphasize._

 _He took out a knife out._

 _"What are you going to do with that knife to Harry, Malfoy?!" The female shouted._

 _"Shut up, Granger." He said then brought the knife to his left hand and slice a cross it. The blood from his hand was dripping fast and as its scent hits me, I started to struggle more. But the lad didn't panic or flinch away from me instead he walk slowly towards me. A very unusual sight that had made me stunned as I cease from moving and fighting my ropes. And upon reaching me, unexpectedly, he raised his wounded hand and place it on my lips._

 _"Harry." The blonde said in a gentle tone that took all my attention. "You don't have to suffer anymore. You can eat my flesh and drink my blood. Go on, eat."_

 _I open my mouth and took a bite. Heaven. That's the word that entered my mind as soon as the flesh and blood entered my mouth. Bite after bite, my consciousness slowly return to me. I was becoming aware that I was eating Malfoy's hand and he offered it to me, with no fear in his eyes or disgust. Even though, I vaguely remember his conversation with Hermoine, his eyes that was watching me as I feed was my only concern. That emotion that he was showing had hit me so much that my eyes unwillingly let out tears._

 _I cried._

 _'Thank you, Hermoine. Thank you, Malfoy.'_

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: What Have I Become?**

Light.

I felt peace for the first time ever since my unfortunate transformation. My body felt free with no pain or unquenching hunger.

No fear.

No Darkness.

No misery.

No rejection.

Just freedom.

Just acceptance.

Just peace.

I slowly came into consciousness from my deep sleep and started feeling my whole body. My senses took over as it tells me that I am safe in wherever I was. I felt the soft satin mattress underneath my body on where I lay, caving in from my weight, and the fresh cool breeze that came from (I guess) a nearby window as its gently tangle up my wild hair. The fragrance blew by me was a mixture of pines, lavender and freshly wet earth that told me that I am still near the woods. I could hear the birds' chirping, the rustling of the leaves of the trees, creaking of the branches and the muted voices of two people that I could distinguished that belong to a girl and a boy.

As I grew accustomed to fleeting sensation of peace within me, when the memories slowly immersed from my cerebellum - like an old telly flips its scene before me.

I remember.

Hermoine.

As she run in fright and crying for me to stop. My best-friend at my mercy.

Me - Bloodshot eyes, sharp razor teeth gnawing, wild from insanity and hunger. Darkness and madness.

A Monster.

Then a taste of pleasure as blood and flesh explode in my mouth. Satisfying my hunger and emptiness inside of me. After my sanity has slowly came back to me, I saw a sun shining brightly at me as it warms me up with acceptance.

Draco Malfoy.

I scrambled up from where I lay, awaken from my slumber. Eyes wide open as I scan my unfamiliar surroundings. Flinching from the brightness of the light of the sun from windows, I found out that I was in a seemingly wide space room, ivory cream-colored furniture, slightly opened high glass windows covering the the entire one side of the room, showing the patio and white semi- see thru curtains as they dances from the wind that pass by. No portrays where hanged in the room to help me identify of who was the owner of the said room.

I was laid at the center of the queen-sized bed, still in daze. I slowly stood up and walk up to the door then I realized that I don't have my wand in my person. I started to contemplate on what should I do when I don't have anything on me to defended myself or anyone to tell me what is going on.

Then the door opened.

Before me was a shocked Hermoine as she realized that I was awake. I felt extremely awkward and scared as I remember of the way I have singularly chased after my best-friend to murder her and, even I want to justify myself as I was not in my right mind when I did it. I still did it with the intention to harm her. I felt ashamed and disgusted with myself. Lowering my head as I couldn't bear to look at her, in guilt.

"Hermoine, I'm sor-" I mumbled but was cut-ff abruptly as Hermoine had run with her arms spread open and she embraced me strongly. Her arms tightened around my neck and she sniffed and sobbed.

"Thank God! You're awake, Harry." She cried out in my arms.

Tears flowed from my eyes, as grieve and relief flooded within me. I return her embraced. "Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry, Hermoine!" I choke within my tears and cries. "And thank you!"

"I know, Harry. I know you didn't meant to hurt me." Hermoine chanted as she was still stayed in our embrace. "I know."

We stayed like that, in each other's arms, crying in relief that we did not lose a friend.

* * *

It had been hours before the tears in our eyes has finally stop from flowing. We settle ourselves on the edge of the queen-size bed. I was informed that I have been unconscious for straight three days which had made Hermoine worried.

"Herms, I have been meaning to asked." I said. "Where are we?"

Hermoine was about to answer my question, as her mouth opened to speak when a very familiar voice sounded out from the doorway.

"You're in my cabin."

Leaning against the door, with his blonde hair free falling from his head, was the immaculate Draco Malfoy.

Looking over at him, he was wearing a turtle neck white sweater, gray khaki pants and to my surprise, he was bare-footed. My face must have look ridiculous as Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me and Hermoine giggled at my side. I started to get embarrassed as I realize that my mouth was wide open from being caught off guard. Then suddenly, I remembered Malfoy's hand.

I stood immediately, surprising Hermoine, who was beside me as I ran across the room to Malfoy and grabbed his left arm. Raising it up, I was overcome with relief and confusion as I saw a perfect hand, since I was sure that Malfoy did cut it off and fed it to me when I was still...Out of control.

"Potter." Malfoy said in a very bored tone as I look at him away from his hand. "That's sexual harassment."

I dropped his arm suddenly as if I was sting by his words, blood started to climb up to my cheeks as I heard his accusation. "No, it's not." I weakly denied.

But instead of bullying me as usually, Draco just stared at me, from my feet to my thighs then to my face, that had made feel so squishy inside and I fidgeted from his leering.

"Would you stop that!" I grumbled at him as he continued to stare at me. In our background, Hermoine was trying but failing to hold on to her laughter as I can still hear her gasping and giggling.

"Anyway, I would want to say my 'thanks' to you, Malfoy, for helping us." I desperately trying to change the direction of his gaze. "Thank you." I said, sincerely as I looked at his eyes.

"Hmm..." He answered nonchalantly. "I never have expected that hearing words of gratitude from you, Potter, would make me feel good. That's a first."

I felt frustrated with his reply then sighed. 'Of course, Malfoy is still Malfoy.' I thought.

"So, how are you feeling, Potter?" He asked suddenly. "Hungry? In pain? Or feeling sick?"

"Oh, that's right, Harry, I forgot to ask you." Hermoine stood up and walk up to me as she look me up from head to my toes for inspection. "Are in pain?"

"Really, Granger. You forgot to ask him when you have been with him for more than two hours." Draco grumbled as he sarcastically jab at Hermoine.

I got ready for a bursting comeback from Hermoine but she just look at Draco in an apologetic manner - my head went in a confused state.

"I am sorry, Malfoy. I got distracted." Hermoine apologized to him.

I could feel my jaws slacked and opened at what I had heard. If Ron was here, he would also do the same.

"Potter. We're waiting here for your answer and close that mouth of yours - that is so not attractive." Malfoy said in a bored tone.

Shutting my mouth closed, I continue to stare at them, trying to snapped out from my dream. This is a dream, right? A weird dream, where Hermoine and Draco are having a friendly banter in-front me about my health. Maybe I should also check my mental health.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermoine asked as her face morphed into concerned one.

"Granger, maybe, Potter is still in state of shock." Draco said. "Want me to hit him?"

"Stop that, Malfoy." Hermoine said as she look at Malfoy.

Okay... so this is not a dream. Wow! Hermoine and Draco are actually having a normal conversation without killing each other. Just Wow! I continue to stared at them.

"Harry, Are you hearing us?" Hermoine yelled at me. "Malfoy, I think that hit should be helpful."

"Are you sure, Granger?" Draco asked with surprise, evident in his voice. "I can hit him?"

"Yeah but not too hard." Hermoine answered.

"Okay." Draco said as he step closer and raised his hand over my head then SMACK!

His fist hit me hard!

Clutching my abused head as kneed on the floor, crying out. Nursing my injury, I glared at Draco with all my might.

"What's the big idea of hitting people" I snapped at him. "That hurts."

"Oh good, you can now hear us. I thought you went into a seizure state when you are not responding to us." Malfoy snickered. "But you have to know your head is too hard. Look at my hand, its all red from hitting you."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Still nursing my head, I stood up as I glared at him.

"Potter, you didn't answer the question. Do it hurt?" He said with his smirk well-placed on his face.

"Well, it hurts now." I grumbled at him. 'Jerk' I sneaked in under my breath.

Then a well profound laughter sounded from him as he found my situation funny, clutching his side from laughing too hard.

I really think that I should find a psychiatry for my mental health because right now even with the dire situation and all this weirdness, I found myself liking Malfoy's laughter.

I'm going insane!

* * *

After everything had calm down, Draco had invited us, Hermoine and I for an early lunch since I had already woke from my sleep. Hermoine also wanted me to immediately fed upon my waking.

"Hermoine, I'm not hungry." I told her.

"You have slept for three days straight, Harry." She argued. "You need to eat."

"You should listen to her, Potter. As much as possible, we want you satisfied and full - all the time." Draco reminded me, lightly.

Sighing, I surrender in with their sound arguments. I followed them obediently out the room, on which I am staying in, going down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen, the warm aura and wafting smell of the cooked meal spread through out the room, reminding me the warmth that I have miss from the Weasleys' home. The kitchen itself was not grandiose, unlike what I have imagine that a Malfoy would own but it was still elegant, the walls was made of fine white wood while the cabinets and cupboards were made up with light brown pine wood, the floor made of white stones and, tables and chairs made of warm brown Narra wood. On the stove, a steaming pot was being stirred by a small being that was trying not to fall-off from the high chair, it was standing on.

"Tiffany, are you done cooking?" Draco asked as he walk towards the elf, looking over the pot that it was stirring.

"Oh little master, you have arrived." The she-elf cheerfully greeted Malfoy, with its surprisingly clean light blue dress. "Almost, little master." it answered the question that Malfoy had asked with glee.

"Hmm...good." Draco open a cupboard and started pulling out some white porcelain plates, silver forks, spoons and some glass cups then placing them on the table. "Oy, the two of you, are you not going to help?" He asked as he raised his head looking over to us.

Immediately, Hermoine took a hold of some plates from Malfoy and started helping him in preparing the table. I stood there helplessly as I witness yet another shocking event that is happening, in-front of me. Malfoy! He was setting the table and being nice to the house-elf.

The world is ending!

Hermoine looked up from her work and must have saw the disbelief in my eyes. She started to giggle. "I know its hard to get use to it. Seeing him like that. Believe me, in my first day here, I was also too shocked to move when I saw him being nice to his house-elf and cleaning the house, voluntarily." She smiled at me as her gaze returned to Malfoy as he was now stirring the hot pot of soup instead of his house-elf while the house-elf started to open the oven and took out the freshly baked breads.

Shaking my head, I snapped out from my dazed mind. Wonders are still out there, waiting for us to be discover and this is one of them. Walking towards Hermoine, I took some utensils from her and started helping as well.

Settling down on the cushion chairs, laid on the table were a pot of steaming chicken soup and a basket full of warm bread. I sat beside Hermoine while across us is Draco, and yet again shocking me out from my system is, sitting beside him, is his House-elf, Tiffany.

"Malfoy, I don't mean to rude to you but is it really okay for you to have a house-elf eating with us? No offense. I am okay with it but for you as a Malfoy to..." I asked but gradually losing words to describe what I am actually seeing.

Again raising one of his eyebrow, Malfoy putting his spoon down and taking a napkin to dab his clean lips. Those pinkish lips. Gulping loudly as I caught myself gawking at Malfoy's lips. Oh shit! Bad Harry!

"Tiffany is my bonded house-elf. She has much right to sit and eat beside me." Malfoy replied with a hint of coldness in his voice. "And this is my cabin, my father rules does not apply here. My rules only matter in this property."

Seeing him uptight with my inquiring, a dreadful feeling bloomed inside my chest. My ignorance with the situation hurt his feelings. "I didn't mean to upset you. Its just very unusual."

Draco looked up and stared at me, intensely. I huddled down inside my oversize pajama, which I forgot to change when Hermoine and Draco were both insisting of me to eat first. I need to find better clothes to wear if I were to live with Draco, even with the short period of time. I don't want to look bad.

"I see..." He whispered. "I forgot how ignorant you are about magic laws and bonds when, comparing to Granger, who is more knowledgeable and is more welcoming with the idea of House-elf sharing a meal with its owner."

"Hey! That's unfair. I have lived mostly my life in the muggle society and don't compare a genius to me." I said in defense. "No offense, Hermoine but you are really a genius." I continued as I saw Hermoine started to open her mouth to denied my statement.

With my praising words, it has completely shut her up as she looked away and blushed.

"Granger, since you are a genius..." Draco smile slowly at her while he was dragging his voice in a teasing manner. "Would you be a dear and please explain it to the knuckle head."

Glaring at Draco as soon as I heard his insulting words at me, but he was unfazed by my grimace as he continue to eat with a smirk on lips as he pick up his spoon again.

"Harry. A bonded house-elf meant that one elf is to serve one master, thus, every rule that are designed to house-elves are not effective to her because of the contract made between Draco and Tiffany." Hermoine patiently explained. "A vow for equal treatment for the loyal service."

"I understand." I finally said as I had processed everything in my head. "Thank you, Hermoine."

"Your welcome." Hermoine said after she took a spoonful of her soup.

Feeling hunger and relax, I looked down on the bowl of soup, that was in-front of me. My soup, which was different from them, it was composed of chop up lean meat, reddish from being not cooked. As unappetizing as it must have look, I know that this is now my diet and I must accept this.

Sighing, I took a spoonful and took a bite. I gasp in surprise. Immediately, the taste of flesh and blood took over my mouth. The slight thick consistent of the blood with metallic tinge in it, followed by the soft and mouth-melting meat, it was pure heaven. I almost purred in happiness.

"I take it, with your purring over that bowl of soup, that you are enjoying my recipe." Draco uttered as he was observing my reaction. "I guess, our experiment is a success, Granger."

"EXPERIMENT?!" I nearly choked on my soup with confusion and disbelief.

"Really, Malfoy! Do you need to say it like that?" Hermoine grumbled at Draco, a scolding tone. "Thankfully, it was a success."

"Success? Experiment? What the hell are you two talking about?" I complained as I getting irritated of being left behind by these two geniuses. "Do care to explain, Hermoine?"

"I really want to tell you about our experiment when you are done with your food." Hermoine sighed heavily. "Draco, you should have waited."

"Then, Potter would have more surprise and would be angry at us for not telling him anything." Draco nagged at us as he continue his breakfast, with poise and grace.

"Maybe, your right." Hermoine whispered as her eyebrows draw together in stress.

"I am always right." Draco said with conviction. I snorted. Arrogant bastard.

"So, what is this experiment that the both of you are talking about?" I asked at last as I couldn't handle the quietness and my curiosity is killing me.

"Your food." Draco said. He set his mug down as he was sipping his chocolate drink. "We were tampering your food"

"Tampering?" Shocked, I asked him.

"Hermoine and I decided that your diet must be completely be changed but we have to find out what are your preference in terms of food." Draco explained. "Basing from Hermoine's findings and the recent incident that involves you from going into berserk mode into an uncontrollable creature. We have listed down what are your basic food and a list of what you might have become."

"That's good and all but that doesn't explain why are you tampering my food." I said, still confused with the whole situation.

"We are tampering your food to finally see if all the theories we had come up with, so far, were true and as we saw your reaction to the soup that you are eating then that conclude that our experiment is a success." This time, Hermoine answered my question.

"A success on what?" I asked, as I was trying to understand them,

"The result to our experiment meant you are most likely to hunt and eat beings that have high magical power, as the soup was from a horned rabbit, a magical creature of the east. That would also include us, wizards and witches along with other magical creatures." Draco replied with seriousness in his voice. "With it, we also concluded what creature you might have become."

I tensed as I heard him. My heart slam against my chest and my throat dried up, almost immediately. "What have I become, Malfoy?"

"Potter, you might be a Strigoi."

* * *

 **Author's message** **:** It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 14: What have I become?, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios!


	17. Chapter 15: Hermoine's cry

**Title: Human**

 **Author:** Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

* * *

 **Message:** It's been awhile, guys... I apologize for the delay. There had been a lot going on for me as I change jobs and even change location due to personal issues but I hope you all do understand. Thanks for waiting!

* * *

 **From the previous chapter:**

"That's good and all but that doesn't explain why are you tampering my food," I said, still confused with the whole situation.

"We are tampering your food to finally see if all the theories we had come up with, so far, were true and as we saw your reaction to the soup that you are eating then that conclude that our experiment is a success." This time, Hermoine answered my question.

"A success on what?" I asked as I was trying to understand them,

"The result to our experiment meant you are most likely to hunt and eat beings that have high magical power, as the soup was from a horned rabbit, a magical creature of the east. That would also include us, wizards and witches along with other magical creatures." Draco replied with seriousness in his voice. "With it, we also concluded what creature you might have become."

I tensed as I heard him. My heart slam against my chest and my throat dried up, almost immediately. "What have I become, Draco?"

"Potter, you might be a Strigoi"

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Hermoine's cry**

"Am what?"

I muttered as I was in a confused state as what is the meaning of the word that was uttered.

"A strigoi, Potter," Draco uttered once again as he intensely stared at me, waiting for my reaction as patiently as his expression showed. Unfortunately for him, I am not familiar with that word nor the about said a creature that he is speaking about.

As minutes pass by, it became clear to him my so obvious clueless state as he sighed heavily at me, in mix frustration and sarcastic sympathy.

He slowly turned to Hermoine and sweep one of hand directing at her as if he was telling her that she will be the one to explain the current situation to me. Reluctantly, Hermoine nodded at him then turn to stare at me with absolute determination. A look on Hermoine that I fear for it means that whatever I have become or whatever she and Draco have discovered is utterly serious.

"Harry," Moine spoke in hard but warm tone at me. "I want you to listen to me, calmly and don't let your emotion best you."

She waited for me to nod my head before continuing. "I'll start from when Draco found us in the forest."

* * *

 **(Hermoine's POV)**

INCARCEROUS!"

A too familiar voice shouted as ropes shoot up to intangle Harry and he got tied up to the enormous tree that was nearby. Snaring and crawling, the enraged Harry as the spellcaster has to continue casting a more inforcing spell to strengthen the ropes, ensuring that it won't break even with Harry's sudden development of super strength.

"Potter, I didn't know that you have become an animal." An arrogant voice said. "Seriously, you should have chosen a better meal."

Recognizing the voice, I woke up from my dazed state as I stood up and scramble to my feet as I look at our savior.

Unable to believe my own eyes as I saw who was it. I walk up to him, slowly. "Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned his head slightly towards me but he didn't let his eyes wander off from Harry's enraged state as he held onto his wand tightly and pointed it at my friend.

"Yes, it is I," He said sarcastically. I almost rolled my eyes from his sarcastic and dramatic way of speech but I know this not the time to do such things. Harry needs me.

"Tell me, Granger. What in Morgan's name did happen to Potter to make him...like this? Or do I have to pry it out of you? Because seriously, I really could use a bit of information and a reason, on why should I let Potter here live." He continued as he tried to encircled around Harry with a knowing look in his eyes.

A knowing look! Wait! Does he have a clue what is going on? He seems to! Oh my god!

"It's n-not Harry's fault" Still trembling, as I spoke and unsuccessfully trying to control my eagerness to help my friend and my fear from my not so long time ago terrifying experience. "He just went out of control from the Acromantulas' attack."

Raising one of his eyebrows, Malfoy spoke in a deadly serious tone. "Explain."

Hermoine inhaled deeply, shaking her nerves desperately before releasing slowly. "Okay, I will tell you everything but first, we need to help Harry. I promise you that. So, please help us.

Malfoy stood there with his wand, contemplating and trying to come to decision. Minutes pass by so slowly, then finally Malfoy's expression changed into something else.

"Don't!" I screamed as I tried to scramble from my weak legs, standing in front of Harry trying to protect him then I took a run to grab onto Malfoy's arm. "Malfoy, what should I do? I have done all the things that the books had to describe, ones that I got from Hogwarts. Some of their suggestions have worked! But this...I just don't know what to do anymore! Please, Malfoy help us!"

Standing straight with the aura of a regal prince, Malfoy merely turns to me."What benefit would I get out of this and why should I help you?"

I desperately took a hold of his jacket and yank it with so much brutal strength, that I have never know that was in me. "I'll do anything for my best friend," I said, harshly.

Malfoy sighs. "Alright. but be prepared, its a good thing your a Gryffindor because this is not a pretty sight to see." He warns me. "I want you to be ready with anything I ask for, Granger. Anything." He emphasizes.

Out from nowhere, he took out a shiny object, it was his ceremonial knife!

"What are you going to do with that knife to Harry, Malfoy?" I shouted, loudly.

"Shut up, Granger." He said in a very unusual calm manner then brought the knife to his left hand and slice across it. He cut up his own hand! "Malfoy! What hell are doing?!" I said as the blood drained off my face. Ignoring me, the blood from his hand was dripping fast but as soon as Malfoy did cut his hand, Harry started to struggle more. "What is happening? You are making it worst, Malfoy!"

Malfoy didn't panic or flinch away but instead walk slowly towards Harry. And with that unusual action, it might have stunned Harry as he ceases all of his movements. Upon reaching Harry, Malfoy, unexpectedly, brought his cut-up hand to Harry's lips.

"Harry," Malfoy said in a gentle tone that almost took my breath away. "You don't have to suffer anymore. You can eat my flesh and drink my blood. Go on, eat."

As soon as, Malfoy uttered those words to Harry, my best friend; who was so good, caring and one of my important person in the world and who have suffered from alienation, fear, and rejection - I cried as I look at the scene in front. No matter how disgusting or disturbing it might look from the other people's perspective but for me, it is something warm and a hopeful scene unfold infront.

I continued to whimper and tear up as I look up to the sky.

'Thank you, Malfoy for saving Harry! Thank you! Thank you!' I continuously thanks Malfoy, my voice cracked and my sobs suddenly erupted from my body, as at last the reality of almost losing Harry hits me hard.

* * *

"Granger, can you hear me?" Malfoy spoke gently at me as I stood there, staring at them in a complete daze. Blinking to awareness, I moved towards quickly.

"Slow down!" He spoke in a fast, hasty tone as he presses one finger from his uninjured hand on his lips; a gesture to indicate to keep quiet. "You don't want your friend to go loony just after I made him go to sleep."

"Harry, Is sleeping?" I uttered in a puzzled state but, that's impossible! Harry, ever since he had been turned, he was never able to sleep.

"Yes..." Malfoy said slowly, like how the snail moves as it creeps over the leaves and grasses, a manner that wasn't unnoticed. "So, Granger, as much as I would let you indulged yourself from wanting to stay look stupid as your mouth is still hanging open for any bug to enter it, I would rather not let you as I am seeing the back of your throat quite disturbing."

Embarrassed, as I was caught off guard by the one and only Malfoy, I, immediately close my mouth shut and started to look at our surroundings as we are still in the forest.

I stood thinking deeply as what to do and to reassess the current situation as Harry and I, both, lost our belongings from the spiders' attack along with our food and water supply as well as our tent.

Malfoy suddenly spoke. " Granger, are you thinking about where you will be staying then have no fear, I have a cabin, which I am staying right now. I'm fine making accommodation for both of you.

My eyes turn to bulge as the offer was given by no other than Draco Malfoy, the heir of a pureblood family, that hated muggles. Especially, since, I have come to know the reason behind the said animosity. With no other choice and I am too stunned to say anything, I just nod my head at him.

"One of my hand is still missing, so, if you be so kind, Granger please levitate Potter. I 'll lead the way to my cabin." Malfoy said as he started to walk ahead of us.

* * *

As soon as I spotted the so-called "cabin", it stood on top of a small hill. The cabin - no, it was wrong to call it - for it was more like a small mansion made out of fine white wood and grey-bluish stones, give off elegance and pristine. Then came a path with tiny white pebbles with a vast land laid in front of it, full of different variety of flowers. A clear separation of the fairy-like state mansion from the dark forest. As walk near it, the side of the manor, I can see the vines climbing in an artistic manner giving a more majestic aura to the place.

Upon entering, I couldn't help myself to be completely amazed by the said place. Inside the manor, the light can freely enter making the place more surreal as the place was furnished by light colors - giving off a feeling of peace, warm and safe. Simple and elegant that was the best description of this house, an unexpected contrast from Malfoy's nature, who is known for his cunningness and coldness.

"Granger, you should sit down before you fall asleep on your feet." Malfoy quietly spoke from the doorway, as he stood there observing her and Harry.

"What?" I dumbfoundedly uttered. Then I realized that my legs were shaking and Harry was already laid on a white soft-looking couch.

'Oh, we're safe.'

That's the last thought in my mind as darkness invaded and I heard Malfoy's shouts as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's message:** It would be a great pleasure and help if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 15: **Hermoine's cry** as a way of giving me support and a form of a guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tuned for the next update. That's all.

For now, adios


	18. Chapter 16: Slytherin and Gryffindor

**Title: Human**

 **Author:** Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

 **Message:** Thank you for waiting...Let's get on with.

* * *

 **From the previous chapter:**

"Granger, you should sit down before you fall asleep on your feet." Malfoy quietly spoke from the doorway, as he stood there observing her and Harry.

"What?" I dumbfounded uttered. Then I realized that my legs were shaking and Harry was already laid on a white soft-looking couch.

'Oh, we're safe.'

That's the last thought in my mind as darkness invaded and I heard Malfoy's shouts as I fell asleep.

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Slytherin and The Gryffindor**

(Hermoine's POV)

The heaviness on my head and the ache at my legs are the first things that greeted me, as soon as I woke from my slumber. I slowly sat from where I had laid and brought my hand to massage my throbbing temples. It's a good thing, the bed was soft, which helps me to have a good sleep. I sighed as I let my other hand, appreciate the soft fabric of the mattress.

Wait a minute. A bed!

My eyes snap open as I turned around to assess my present situation. I was sitting on a sky blue queen size bed and underneath my feet was a velvet soft carpet that caresses my skin. The whole room was a mixture of shades and colors of light blue, creams, and hits of white. A balcony with curtains, draping over the windows and glass door.

An unfamiliar room. I try to search through my memory for any clue to where I was. For the moment, I was safe but panic started to erupt in my chest as an urgent question pop out from my head.

'Where was Harry? Was he safe?'

Then, unexpectedly, a knock comes from the door, which eventually snapped me from my worrying. As the door open, Malfoy steps in as he looks up to me.

"I see that you are awake, Granger." He spoke with a hint of surprise and sharp tone.

As soon as I saw his face, memories started to flood in and I remembered what happened. Seeing my confused state, Malfoy patiently waited for me to caught up. An act that I appreciate, especially, coming from him. As flashes of memories start to overflow and almost overpower me, Malfoy slowly made his way towards me. Then, surprisingly, he places his now healed hand over my forehead.

A surprised look appeared from his face.

"I guess even Gryffindors do get sick, too." He spoke after a while with his arrogant tone.

I laughed in a delirious state. Imagine, a pureblood, a bully and a Slytherin is now taking care of a Muggle-born, a lowborn and a Gryffindor. Ron will have a fit if he knew. Sadness crept in as I remember him.

Raising his eyebrow at me, he grumbled. "Maybe, your fever had really wrecked you up, Granger."

He looks at me as if I was not sick of fever but instead, I have become mental from all the things that had to happen to me.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy" I retorted in an annoyed tone. Then, a sharp pain erupted on the top of my head. "Ow!"

Sighing heavily, Malfoy pushed me back on the bed, gently; trying to make me, laid down.

"What?!" I, ghastly, asked. I am not used to this new Malfoy.

"Stop being stubborn, Granger." He said as he rolled his eyes at me. "Rest. One, dead last and troublesome brat is enough. I don't need another Gryffindor to drop dead on me."

I obediently laid down on to the bed. Still unbelieving of the events unfolding in front of me, I slowly slip into a dream state as I saw him leave the room.

* * *

"Granger, wake up!" a loud and annoying voice called out. "Do I have to say 'please' just to wake you up?"

Blinking into awareness, I slowly sat up. What greeted me was a jaw-dropping scene - The Draco Malfoy, carrying a tray of food. Wow! I knew it! The world is really coming to an end.

"Close your mouth, Granger! It's very un-ladylike," he grumbled as he saw my face. "Here -" He places the tray on the bed beside me."- eat and take this-" He spoke as he drops a vial at my lap. "Don't worry it's not poison. It is Pain relief potion."

Just as fast as he came, he left, immediately.

Still, in dazed, I look at the tray - a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk and I look at the vial at my lap, I smiled. Would you look at that! Who might have guessed that there was a cute side on Malfoy?

I took the tray and put it over my lap, the warmth radiating from the food, could be felt from the metal tray. I started to scoop the porridge and tasted it. It was warm and delicious.

After finishing the porridge and drinking the potion, I decided to go down to deliver the used plate, utensils and glass. Upon exiting the said room that I was staying, I found myself walking along a beautiful hallway with high ceilings, floors and walls made up of white wood. The walls were decorated by paintings of different sceneries of nature - varying from mountains to ocean shores, every and each individual piece were wonderful and majestic but also mysterious. Some corners have pieces of furniture with the same color scheme as the room that I was staying - pale, light and cream. After a while, I came upon a stair that leads down and I took it. Reaching the bottom, I find myself again admiring what seems to be the living room - simple but elegant - the very first room that I saw before I pass out.

"What do the Young Miss needs?" A small voice asked out from no-where.

Snapping me from my day-dreaming, I searched for the source of the voice. There from the far corner of the room, a female house-elf stood. A flash of anger blooms in me as soon as I saw the little creature.

 _'Poor creature. Malfoy making this house-elf serve me. Doesn't he know that I was campaigning for the rights of the hous-elves?! When I see him, I tell will him a piece of what's in my mind. Even he did save us!'_

"I'm okay. Just tell me where the kitchen is." I said, smiling to the house-elf.

"Ah! Young Miss wants to bring those to the kitchen?" The She-elf asked in her tiny voice.

"Yes, please," I answered, gently.

"Okay, please follow me." She said as she leads the way.

As I was following her, I realize the she-elf was wearing a cute blue dress that surprises me to no end. Usually, house elves are dressed in rags - the best example that I could think of is Dobby, who was also was once a house elf serving the Malfoys but now, a free elf.

Following the little creature to the kitchen, what I saw there gave me an illusion that I might have been dreaming after all. Freaking Draco Malfoy was actually cooking while his house elf was there! Malfoy must have heard as he turns to us and saw my ridiculous expression, choosing to ignore me - he called out. "Tiffany, help me. Start the oven would you?"

"Yes, Master Draco." The she-elf happily hop towards him.

"But before that, Tiffany please take the things from Granger. She might drop it from shock." He said in an annoyed tone as he took a glimpse at me. "And Granger, pick up your jaw, would you?! This is becoming a habit of yours."

Flabberghasted, I kept on staring at him even Tiffany, the she-elf took the tray from me and have been giggling non-stop at my antics.

After a good minute, I finally come in terms with my inner struggle that this is really happening. I slowly took out a chair from the dining set and sat in an abandoned way as the chair creak from the forceful way, I sat down. Hearing the creak, I could hear Malfoy grumbled, quietly.

After putting the pie in the oven, he took a step back as if admiring his work then also sat down in one of the chairs, opposite to me.

"So, what questions that you might have for me, Granger?" He asked as he arranged himself then made a cue at Tiffany to get him some tea.

I stumbled as I don't know what to say maybe from too much shock that was in my system or I just didn't know where to start.

Malfoy silently waited for me as Tiffany served him tea.

"I..." I began but couldn't continue.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Malfoy took another cup of tea then push it towards me. "Tea, Granger?!" he offered. "For the nerves."

I stared at the steam from the cup of tea then eventually took a hold of it, with both of my hands. It took me for a while but the first question that came out from me was - where was Harry?

"Hmm...resting in one of the rooms." He answered slowly in a relaxing manner which helps me release the tension in my shoulders that I didn't know I had.

"Was he alright?" I asked, timidly.

"Yes, he is." Malfoy muttered as he took another sip of his tea."Just malnourish."

"Malnourish?" That answer made me rise from sit. "What do you malnourish?"

Eying for a good measure, he started to swirl the content of his cup in a rhythmic manner, I can see a calculating eye.

"Granger, what do you think is the creature that Potter has become?" He finally inquires me.

I swallowed painfully as my throat dried up from this unexpected intense questioning. The fact that I absolutely have no idea is also painfully.

Hanging my head in defeat, I finally uttered. "No."

"I see." He spoke in a more sympathetic manner.

The silence that was between us except for the small tinkering sound of Tiffany, then finally, Malfoy let out a single sigh.

"I might have an idea to what creature he had turned to. Judging from his behavior as well as the physical signs that he was showing but..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"But?" I asked impatiently.

"I still need some proofs and of course your help for additional information in regards to what did exactly happen to him."

After thinking for some time, I finally come in terms. "Please, help us. Malfoy"

"Let me think about it." He answered.

"Malfoy-"I try to argue but was cut short as he raises his hand towards me.

"Granger, this is my decision and I need time to think. Please do respect my opinion and my rights even though Slytherins and Gryffindors are not in good terms with each other," he said in a mature manner.

I nod, understandingly.

"For now, I need my breakfast," he said.

* * *

On the second day of Harry's seemingly coma state, I began to worry as there were no signs of him waking but Malfoy has a different option.

"He needs strength, Granger. After rampaging like and his very first-time real meal, his body is adjusting." He said confidently with a book in his hand as he sat on the lounge of his living room.

"How do you know?" I asked, harshly.

"Let's just say, I have some experience and theories." He flipped a page and took a sip from his coffee.

"Experience? Theories?" I doubted him. How can anyone have the same problem as Harry?

"Stop doubting me. Let's say. Some of the pureblood families have creature blood - like the Bulstrodes are said to have giant's blood that can be seen with their physical attributes or the Zabinis are rumored to have sirens' blood that is associated to their allure. So, I know things, Granger." He stated nonchalantly.

Every word he drops made my eyes grow bigger, this is a revelation but doesn't seem to be bothering him that he is telling these all to a muggle-born.

"Are sure you can tell me all of these things, Malfoy?" I asked seriously.

He smirked at me. "Why, Granger. Even if I did, Do you have proof even if it might all be true?"

I roll my eyes. A Malfoy is still a Malfoy. A Slytherin is still Slytherin. And he is both of those.

"How about your family? From what creatures did you came from?" I asked sarcastically, a trait that I got from him in the two days of my stay in his presence.

"Why, Granger! Do you have to ask? That would be the ancient Dragons and the Great snakes." He guffawed mockingly.

"Narcissistic brat," I uttered.

Waiting for him to stop his hysterical moment, I stared at him, annoyingly. Then, he stops as he wipes the tears from his eyes from too much laughing.

"Ah..., that was fun." He snickered at me. "Right, Tiffany?" He asked his elf as he turns his cup towards it and Tiffany dutifully refills the cup. "Yes, Master. Young miss Granger is funny." It said happily as it giggled, innocently. But I won't be fooled of that naive act and face.

In past days, I found out that Tiffany, was the personal elf of Malfoy and it was also bonded to him. A relationship between master and servant. At first, I was appalled by the said relationship and reprimanded Malfoy for making this poor creature force bonded to him - which eventually back-fired at me as it was really Tiffany, who ask for the bond contract and who was the one, who brutally informed me about it. Adding that she sarcastically called me - Know it all Miss, when Malfoy is not around. I also found out that they seem to be innocent and smiling Tiffany is more sarcastic than her master.

A frown appeared on my face as I remember and learned to never to judge by the appearance of any creature, be it a human or an elf.

A lesson to keep.

"So, do tell of these - experience and theories," I said as I gritted my teeth together as I tried to lessen my irritation.

"I have some ideas of what creatures, Potter may have become in my list but I still do need some information to confirm my theories. I was hoping, that you would provide me those as the only best friend and confidant of Potter."

Grimace started to invade my face as I heard his words. "You forgot Ron, Malfoy. He is still Harry's best friend and Ginny, who is his girlfriend. Also, there are many more who are friends and who cares for Harry." I retorted.

"Really?" Malfoy's face had turned into a fake confused state before smiling and then he spoke in a sweet sickly fashion at me. " I glad for Potter. Really! I do. So, where are they?"

I couldn't mask the pained expression that had surfaced from my face as I was also attacked with remorse and sadness as I remember the way - Ginny, Ron and everybody's reaction to Harry transformation. I couldn't defend them to Malfoy's accusation for I know to well that they did push Harry away.

"I am not an idiot, Granger. Please do be reminded of that. You might be the most intelligent witch in our year but I am the most cunning wizard of our batch." He spoke in a smug manner as he arrogantly eyed me. "I know Potter was turned away from Hogwarts. If not, why do the two of you have been hiding in the forest away from Harry Potte' s-called friends and protectors?"

I turned away from him, denial swirl in my chest as it gripped my heart.

Sighing heavily, he took his coffee sipping silently before speaking again. "Granger, some people are a strong believer of light and dark. For them, there is no space for gray. If you are evil then you're only evil. If you are good, for them, you are only good. There is no neutral. For them, there is only black and white. Do you get what I mean, Granger? That is the philosophy of the society that we are living with, today."

"But that is not-" I began but was cut-off by Malfoy.

"Not fair?" He asked in gruff voice then laughed in a cold and unhappy tone. "When does our world had the complete concept of justice and fairness? Did you not know that you also belong in that particular group - the light."

"What are talking about?!" I barked in anger as I was accused by Malfoy.

"You say that the house-elves are mistreated unfairly." He spoke calmly.

"And I am!" I said confidently. "Just look at how they treated by the wizarding families."

"There is some truth to what you speak but do you know that you are also robbing them of something else when you asked for their freedom?" He spoke in a gentle manner but his eyes tell me of something else as he glare at me.

"What?" I utter in confusion. "Rob of what?"

"The reason of living and the source of their power." He said. "House-elves have been in slavery for too long, Granger. As you are trying to change the whole reason for their existence and the rules of their society. It is a vast and heavy blow in their history and the way of their living. What do you expect for them to do after attaining their freedom when they don't know where to go or what to do after being put out on the streets without any home, food, and, water? There are only a few who would hire a house-elf, Granger. Especially, in our today's and perspective view. Luckily, Dobby was put in the Hogwarts and that is only one, house-elf. What about the rest, Granger? Will you able to support them? Provide food, water, and shelter? Along with it, is their source power, which is very unknown by a lot. Especially those, who isn't a pureblood - that an ancestor house has a magic core which also provides power and vitality to the house-elves that serve the masters of the home. No home, no magic, and no power. So, basically, you are sending them to an early death, Granger."

I grow pale as he explains to me everything and dread grew within me. 'What have I done?'

"Your intention is good but the result will be devastating." He said seriously. "Your goal will cause death for the house-elves. Their extinction."

Shaking, I inhaled deeply and realize that my every encounter of the house-elves that I tried to save clearly fear it and I am angry with my ignorance and arrogance. Now, I know what was Malfoy was talking about. I was only seeing the light side, My own point of view.

"Thank you, Malfoy for enlightening me," I uttered after inhaling and exhaling as I come in terms of my arrogance and lack of knowledge.

"Always happy to correct you, Granger." He said finally, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. As his playful manner, erase the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Hermoine," I said.

"What?" He blinked at me with genuine surprise.

"Call me Hermoine."

Grumbling for a bit before he replied. "Then, you may call me Draco, Hermoine."

"Yes. Thank you, Draco." I repeated as I smile at him.

"Your welcome, Hermoine." He spoke in an uncertain voice.

' _Never judge a by appearance, what house they belong to or their manner of speaking. I guess a Gryffindor can also become friends with a Slytherin.'_ I thought as I stared at Draco's face.

* * *

 **Author's message:** It would be a great pleasure and help if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this **Chapter 16: The Slytherin and The Gryffindor.** as a way of giving me support and a form of a guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tuned for the next update. That's all.

 **For now, adios**


	19. Chapter 17: Warm Hope

**Title: Human**

 **Author:** Metis' mischief

 **Summary:** Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.

 **Disclaimer:** This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN

 **Author's notes:** This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

* * *

 **Message:** I am so sorry to everyone. It's been a while. I have been having issues with my laptop and I still don't have the money to buy a new or even fix this old laptop mine, so please bear with me. Thank you for understanding!

* * *

 **From the previous chapter:**

"Your intention is good but the result will be devastating." He said seriously. "Your goal will cause death for the house-elves. Their extinction."

Shaking, I inhaled deeply and realize that my every encounter of the house-elves that I tried to save clearly fear it and I am angry with my ignorance and arrogance. Now, I know what was Malfoy was talking about. I was only seeing the light side, My own point of view.

"Thank you, Malfoy for enlightening me," I uttered after inhaling and exhaling as I come in terms of my arrogance and lack of knowledge.

"Always happy to correct you, Granger." He said finally, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. As his playful manner, erase the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Hermoine," I said.

"What?" He blinked at me with genuine surprise.

"Call me Hermoine."

Grumbling for a bit before he replied. "Then, you may call me Draco, Hermoine."

"Yes. Thank you, Draco." I repeated as I smile at him.

"Your welcome, Hermoine." He spoke in an uncertain voice.

' _Never judge a by appearance, what house they belong to or their manner of speaking. I guess a Gryffindor can also become friends with a Slytherin.'_ I thought as I stared at Draco's face.

 **End of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Warm Hope**

I sat there, listening absent-mindedly to Hermoine as she retells how she and Malfoy had spent the time together researching and finally coming to understand each other while I was in a deep sleep for the past 3 days. The conversation soon started to go in a more serious topic and my mind went in an alert mode. Apparently, Malfoy let Hermoine took the initiative in slowly revealing the cruel truth of the possibility of me becoming a dark creature, specifically, a strigoi. He left the room, giving the privacy we need.

According to Hermione and based on the books that they have researched on, along with Malfoy's apparent testimony with the pureblood's heritage, a Strigoi is a creature that has risen from the dark side, akin to the ancient vampires and werewolves as they have bottomless lust for blood and flesh of any being and losing their sanity for the unbearable hunger that curses them.

I become dizzy and almost fainted on the spot if not for Hermoine gently breaking down the facts and details, when she got to part that I might transform my features into what was describe as a monstrous being - a mixture of a wolf, bat, lizard or even a scorpion - that Hermoine has to stop as I almost fell out from my sit.

"Maybe. I should really stop, Harry. You don't look so good." She mumbled as she looks at me in concern.

I shook my head, not wanting to look so weak. "Please continue, Moine."

Reluctantly, Hermoine continued in a more determined tone as the topic shifted to the possible solutions that they have theorized.

"Draco and I had an idea that might help you in reducing your craving if we feed you magical creature's flesh and scheduled you to have a bit of human blood from us." She spoke slowly. " For the cure, well...we still don't anything as for now but we eventually finds it!

I swallow with great difficulty as I shudder at the idea of eating any part of my best friend. I 'm suddenly felt disgusted with myself and felt bottomless despair as there seem to no cure to this curse.

After finishing her speech, a deafening silence reign over us throughout Malfoy's kitchen, as I began to contempt the idea of becoming not a Human.

Suddenly, warm hands embraced my clenched fist, I look up. Hermoine was staring at me - on to my eyes. "I know this might be difficult for you and I don't know to what extent, Harry but..." She inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply. "If it helps, I'm still here for you, Harry. I'm your best friend."

Sighing, I smiled at her. "It helps, Hermoine." Relief flash within my chest which was full of anxiety, pain, and tiredness. "You do help a lot, Hermoine. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Harry." She said after a while.

* * *

I returned to the room, that I previously slept on, after the talk with Hermoine was done. I felt tired as I laid on the soft mattress. An emotion engraves within me, starting to leak then erupt out from my chest - it was hot, painful and it is making me unable to breathe. Then I realize that I was angry.

No.

Not angry but it was more like hatred. I was full of hate within me!

I hated my life for what Fate took from me. First, my parents, who I never met and only knew through the stories of others then my childhood, which I spend with unloving relatives that prefer to make me feel unworthy of anything and now, my life that I just earn recently by turning me into this monster that craves to eat even my best friends and my adopted family.

 _Why me?!_ A question that I continue to ask to no one, over and over again.

 _Why don't just kill me and be done with it?_

I screamed in my head as hot tears fell from my eyes as hatred, anger, and remorse flooded and almost sweep me away. This is not fair, my life and everything!

 _'Of course, Harry dear. Didn't they tell you? Life is not fair.'_ A familiar feminine voice spoke, suddenly.

I sat up immediately as soon as I heard her voice. I knew who was it - My demon. "Shut up!" I yelled openly and unrestrained. _I had enough!_ "Leave me alone!"

 _'Oh, feisty.'_ She giggled in my ears _. 'But I can't leave you alone, Harry because I love to stay and mess you up.'_

I screamed in anger and frustration as I run up to the full-length mirror across my room, beside the drawer. The reflection showed a pale and beautiful monster with red eyes as she laughs at my misfortune. I strike without care at that laughing face as I screamed at her to shut up. I curse at her and punched without stopping until my knuckles turn red and marred by the glass that tears my flesh until blood drip onto the floor. I continued until her image disappear from my sight. The mirror was busted and broken as the fragments scattered unto the floor with my blood painted all over them.

I panted heavily as I ungracefully flop my ass on the floor while pain aches as I stared at my butchered hand. I slowly straighten my back as I winced as my blood dribble more.

"Are you done?" A voice came from behind me. I turned immediately and saw Draco Malfoy from the door.

"Malfoy, What are doing here?" I grumbled as I hid my injured hand and peeked at the broken mirror to see if she was still there. Luckily, she was gone.

"As the owner of this house, I have to see to myself if somebody is trying to wretch my things, even if it's only a mirror." He uttered as he raised one of his eyebrows at me.

I blushed in embarrassment as I remember how I took out my anger on his mirror.

"And might I ask, if why does my mirror deserve such treatment?" He asked casually.

I couldn't tell him the reason because only a lunatic can see another person in the mirror and even hear voices in one's head.

"I'm sorry." I can only offer an apology. I heard a sigh from across the room, I fidget as blood drips from my hand.

"Potter, you're really a piece of work, aren't you?" He grumbled as he walks towards me, kneeling in front of me and took my injured hand as he examined it. He took out his wand as he uttered a spell to remove the debris of glass shards, cleanse it and lastly, healed it with a potion from his pocket as he added a few drops on my hand. Hissing as the potion took effect, the flesh mended together then he finally let go of my hand.

"Thanks," I whispered. After a while, he waves his wand again as he fixes the broken mirror - restoring it to its original form.

As if inspecting me, he took his time searching through every feature of mine then he grabs my arm and pulled me towards the bed.

"Hey," I uttered.

"Stop being stubborn, Potter." He said as he pushed me to sit on my bed. "Here, drink this." He snaps his middle finger and thumb then out from thin air - a teacup with the warm concoction appeared on his hand.

"What's this?" I asked as I smelled the fragrance, it was surprisingly mouthwatering and had a calming effect on me.

"Hibiscus tea with a hint of my blood." He spoke indifferently.

I paled as I heard the mixture and pushed the teacup away.

"I don't need it." I pressed my lips hard as it forms a line.

"Why?" He asked. "Don't tell me that you are disgusted with my blood then I guess I'll ask Hermoine."

"No. That's not it." I said, aggravated as to why he can't understand my stand.

"Hmmm..."

I can feel his eyes on me with such intensity as if he was trying to find all the secrets hidden within me. After a while, he sighed then gracefully sat beside me.

"So, I guess it's not about the blood." He contemplates then continue after a minute. "but it's the act of taking from us - is what you are disturbed about, right?" He asked with a calm and understanding tone that it surprise me so much as I could not help but to openly gawk at him with an unabashed expression on my face.

"How-" I began to utter but caught myself from asking. I blushed as I realize I was about to open up, of all people, is with Malfoy.

"I could tell by how you reacted and based on who you are, Potter." he smiled at me, in a lazy and kind of affectionate way, that it made me squirm uncomfortably as I realized that it felt strange within the pit of my stomach, not horrible but more of a pleasant feeling. "I could easily guess how your brain works weirdly." He smirked in teasing way.

 _'Whoa!'_ I blinked in dazed then shake my head to snap out of it as I began to sink in adoration and admiration for Malfoy _'This can't be happening.'_

"Are you alright?" He asked as he saw me acting strangely.

I feel hot as I stutter: "Yes, just tired."

"Okay, then sleep after drinking this." He offered the teacup again.

I stared at the cup as I debated if I should take it or decline the offer more gently.

"Potter, it's given willingly and not taken forcefully." He said as he took my hand and placed the warm tea. "Just think of it as blood donation or to humor yourself think of it as how a donor mother gives her breastmilk to another child." Then he took off as I laughed at his sarcastic comparison of my situation to a mundane matter.

"Thanks, Draco," I whispered as I stared warmly at the teacup at my hand.

* * *

 **Author's message:** It would be a great pleasure and help if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this **Chapter 17: Warm Hope** as a way of giving me support and a form of a guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tuned for the next update. That's all.

 **For now, adios**


End file.
